L'amour se construit doucement
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Felicity réalise qu'elle est sur le point de commettre une grave erreur et accepte l'aide d'un inconnu lorsqu'elle décide d'échapper à sa vie. Lorsqu'elle croise à nouveau Oliver et peut enfin réaliser son rêve, elle se refuse à l'amour. Oliver qui est tombé sous son charme réussira-t-il à la conquérir ? Va-t-elle céder à ses sentiments en apprenant à le connaître ? UA - Pas Arrow
1. Chapter 1

**En premier lieu je voudrais tous vous remercier pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre sur "Une rencontre qui change tout". Je remercie les suivis, les mises en favoris et je suis contente que vous continuez tous à me suivre à chaque nouvelles aventures de notre couple Olicity.**

**Guest : Gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Je t'ai fais peur en déclarant que l'histoire pourrait ne pas se finir bien...Tu as raison en se parlant et s'écoutant ils ont pu enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments**

**olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté et d'avoir suivi chaque chapitre.**

**Maintenant dans ce nouvel opus nous partons dans une histoire d'amour toute simple qui pourrait arriver dans la vie à n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas trop dévoilé le sujet mais cet écris est différent de ceux que je vous offre d'habitude, je ne les fais pas souffrir émotionnellement, mais cela reviendras dans celle d'après. Oliver n'a pas été sur l'île donc pas de justicier.**

**Le dernier mot à ma fabuleuse Shinobu24, qui comprend très vite dans la direction dans laquelle je veux diriger mes personnages et qui est de très bons conseils à chaque fois. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#################################**

Felicity tournait en rond dans cette pièce de taille moyenne qui lui donnait l'impression de se resserrer autour d'elle plus le temps passait, ses talons aiguilles sous sa robe de mariée claquant bruyamment contre le sol. Ses battements de cœur s'intensifiaient à chaque souffle qu'elle prenait, battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient en symbiose avec la musique qui résonnait dans l'église derrière la porte qui la séparait de son futur mari. Elle pensa à Billy qui l'attendait probablement devant l'autel surement impatient de l'épouser, pas du tout nerveux, tout l'opposé d'elle en ce moment, elle passa près du miroir et s'arrêta pour voir son reflet.

La robe qu'elle portait était magnifique, le haut était sans bretelles et ajusté à sa taille, le corsage tressait un ensemble de motifs complexes et la jupe était un tissu satiné qui coulait et se renversait autour d'elle. C'était avec sa futur belle-mère qu'elle avait été choisir sa robe, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait aimé au départ mais Annabelle l'avait trouvé très belle donc c'était celle-ci qui avait été commandé. Felicity aurait voulu que sa mère soit présente pour l'aider à contrer Annabelle, car même si elle avait donné son avis, sa belle-mère ne l'avait pas écouté, malheureusement elle n'était plus là. Donna était morte d'un cancer il y a quelques années déjà et elle lui manquait chaque jour qui passait, et même si son père lui donnait tout l'amour d'un père, la voix, le rire, les caresses sur ses cheveux, les baisers, les conseils de sa mère était un manque quotidien.

Tout en continuant à se regarder dans le miroir, elle toucha doucement ses cheveux ondulées qui tombaient sur ses épaules, encore une chose qu'Annabelle avait souhaité. Felicity avait eu l'impression d'avoir été une poupée pendant que les employés de sa future belle-mère la pomponnaient, et comme à chaque fois depuis le moment où cette femme avait appris les fiançailles de son fils, Felicity n'eut aucun mot à dire. Annabelle voulait une jeune femme docile, qui serait un joli visage qui pendrait au bras de son mari le futur avocat Malone, le genre soit belle et tais toi. Felicity savait qu'elle avait plus de caractère que de se laisser diriger par une telle femme, mais depuis que Billy lui avait posé cette foutue bague de fiançailles sur le doigt elle avait l'impression d'avoir été envoûtée, sans avoir la possibilité de se rebeller même si elle savait que cela était impossible.

Felicity se détourna rapidement du miroir et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre vers l'arrière de la pièce pensant à ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis le moment où elle avait rencontré son futur mari. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Boston, leur relation avait commencé rapidement et ils avaient emménagé ensemble au bout de six mois. Après son master en cyber sécurité et informatique en poche, elle avait eu l'opportunité de travailler chez Palmer Technologies à Star City, avec une proposition du poste d'adjointe du directeur du service de sciences appliquées. A cette époque elle fréquentait Billy depuis un an et demi, et il lui avait fait sa demande qu'elle avait accepté avec joie ne sachant pas qu'elle devrait en fait le suivre à New York pour qu'il puisse finir ses études de droit et qu'il puisse ensuite travailler aux côté de son père dans le cabinet d'avocats, Malone et Prescott associés.

Elle avait été tentée d'annuler ses fiançailles pour suivre son rêve mais Billy l'avait persuadé qu'elle aurait d'aussi belles opportunités à New York étant très intelligente. Alors elle avait prévenu Ray Palmer de trouver une autre personne pour le poste et avait suivi son fiancé, mais aucune opportunité ne s'était présentée à New York faisant tomber ses rêves à l'eau.

Maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, à quelques minutes de ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle sut qu'elle avait eu tort de le suivre, d'accepter sa demande il y a trois ans. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas épouser un homme dont elle n'était pas amoureuse. Billy était un homme gentil, doux et elle l'aimait comme un ami, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et dans un mariage l'amour était la clé du bonheur. Felicity plaça une main contre son ventre à la réalisation qu'elle avait failli faire une nouvelle erreur, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour se calmer. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit même pas le son de la porte s'ouvrant derrière elle.

###############################

Iris ajusta les bretelles de sa robe de satin alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce au fond de l'église où se trouvait sa meilleure amie, elles s'étaient connues au collège lorsque Felicity avait emménagé à Central City avec ses parents, son père ayant eu la chance de trouver un poste à Star Labs, travaillant avec Harisson Wells. Elle l'avait soutenu lors du décès de sa mère ayant connu cette tragédie quelques années plutôt, elle l'avait suivi à Boston pour faire des études de journalisme tandis que Felicity voulait suivre les pas de son père et était rentrée au MIT.

Elles étaient soudées dans les bons et les mauvais moments et Iris avait décidé d'accepter d'être présente à ce mariage même si elle trouvait que Billy n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait pour sa meilleure amie. Mais Felicity méritait d'être heureuse ce jour précis, Iris savait qu'elle aurait été triste si elle n'avait pas été présente pour le plus grand jour de sa vie. Elle rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea plus loin dans celle-ci remarquant que sa meilleure amie était trop occupée à faire les cent pas pour remarquer qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce.

\- Felicity !, l'appela-t-elle

Iris se rappela que Felicity avait été étonnamment silencieuse pendant que les employées du salon de coiffure de sa future belle-mère l'avaient préparée, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention supposant qu'elle avait été nerveuse pendant que les heures passaient ou bien qu'elle s'empêchait de sauter sur Annabelle à cause de ce qui s'était passée hier. Iris se souvenait encore de la façon dont la femme plus âgée l'avait réprimandée lors du dîner de répétition de la nuit précédente à cause de ses cernes sous les yeux, de sa mine pâle qui serait difficile à cacher le lendemain. Felicity avait de nouveau essayé de se défendre devant cette mégère mais comme d'habitude la vielle bique avait eu le dernier mot ce qui avait irrité la jeune femme.

Iris se doutait que si Donna Smoak avait été présente, Annabelle n'aurait pas pu dire un seul mot de travers à sa fille et lui aurait surement mis son poing au visage. Elle sourit un instant en repensant à la mère de sa meilleure amie partie trop tôt, Donna était une femme merveilleuse, ancienne serveuse à Las Vegas qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle manquait à tout le monde à Central City tellement elle avait été adorée de tous. Elle repoussa ses pensées alors qu'elle se plaçait devant Felicity, l'empêchant de faire les cent pas.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda-t-elle

Felicity cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec sa meilleure amie. Quand était-elle arrivée dans la pièce se demanda-t-elle, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Est-ce le moment d'y aller ?, Demanda-t-elle alors que ses doigts allaient vers le petit médaillon autour de son cou que sa mère lui avait donné avant de disparaître.

\- Felicity prend une profonde respiration, je crois que tu commences une crise de panique, dit-elle saisissant les épaules de sa meilleure amie la forçant à rester sur place.

Si Iris ne connaissait pas mieux Felicity elle pourrait croire que sa crise ressemblait à la peur que toutes les jeunes mariées avaient avant leur mariage. Mais elle connaissait très bien sa meilleure amie, elle était beaucoup trop agitée, regardait dans le vide comme si elle cherchait de l'aide, surement de sa mère vu qu'elle touchait le médaillon à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait le portrait de Donna.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle à nouveau

\- Je ne peux pas épouser Billy, murmura-t-elle

Elle s'éloigna d'Iris et se saisit la taille alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement vers l'avant et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait vingt-deux ans, n'avait pas le travail de ses rêves, détestait sa future belle famille et par-dessus tout détestait ce qu'elle était devenue, et ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie...Rien tout simplement. Elle leva finalement la tête suffisamment pour regarder Iris qui vit la panique dans ses yeux vitreux.

\- Je suis presque sûre que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Billy. Je pensais que c'était de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui… Alors j'ai accepté de l'épouser et de le suivre à New York. Mais je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne et je viens de le comprendre maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

Iris savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour sauter de joie alors elle n'allait pas le faire, mais elle était incroyablement soulagée que sa meilleure amie semblait avoir changé d'avis. Elle aimait bien Billy et il était un homme qui se souciait de Felicity elle ne pouvait pas le nier, et sa meilleure amie se souciait de lui aussi. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu l'étincelle dans les yeux de Felicity quand elle était avec Billy, et elle avait commis l'erreur de le lui dire un jour. Mais Felicity ne l'avait pas bien pris, lui expliquant que Billy la rendait heureuse et que cela suffisait, que l'alchimie entre eux viendrait surement avec le temps, elles étaient restées plusieurs semaines sans se parler. Et une fois que la dispute fut réglée, Iris n'en n'avait plus jamais parlé, ne voulant pas perdre sa meilleure amie et comprenant que ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire quoi faire de sa vie amoureuse.

Mais aujourd'hui elle était heureuse que Felicity ait enfin ouvert les yeux et s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début, rompre avec Billy. Elle remarqua que Felicity semblait toujours sur le point d'hyperventiler d'une seconde à l'autre et elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil vers la porte. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que le mariage ne soit censé commencer et Iris avait le sentiment que si la mère insistante de Billy voyait Felicity dans cet état, elle pourrait la dissuader d'annuler le mariage.

\- Si tu ne veux pas épouser Billy, tu n'es pas obligé. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle doucement.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de blesser le jeune homme, il avait été si bon avec elle au cours des dernières années, mais ce ne serait pas juste pour l'un ou l'autre si elle l'épousait.

\- Je ne veux pas le blesser Iris. Cela ferait de moi une personne horrible si je le laissais seul devant l'autel… n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle, ses yeux suppliant sa meilleure amie de l'aider.

\- Non ! Felicity tu as le droit de changer d'avis, répondit fermement Iris en essayant de penser au meilleur scénario pour la faire sortir de ce problème dans lequel elle s'était mise.

Elle avait fait son possible pour sortir des endroits où elle n'était pas supposée être au fil des enquêtes non autorisées qu'elle entreprenait dans son métier de journaliste, et elle allait juste traiter cette sortie comme une de celles-ci. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et repéra la petite pochette qu'elle avait préparée pour Felicity, qui contenait son téléphone portable et sa carte d'identité. Elle la tendit à sa meilleure amie et fouilla dans son propre sac, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne trouva qu'un billet de cinq dollars.

\- Voici ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas sortir par la porte de derrière, couper par le petit sentier qui se trouve le long de l'église, ensuite te diriger dans la rue principale et prendre le métro. Je dirai à tout le monde que le mariage ne va pas avoir lieu, dit-elle.

Les battements de cœur de Felicity prirent de la vitesse de nouveau à l'idée que venait de lui proposer Iris, elle prit la pochette des mains de sa meilleure amie et se pencha en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Iris acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller vers les portes, ses talons claquant bruyamment contre le sol marbré, elle passa la tête dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne s'y trouvait et que la sortie arrière était dégagée.

\- Tu peux y aller le couloir est vide, envoie-moi un message pour que l'on se retrouve plus tard. Et Felicity ! Tu fais ce qu'il faut, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'accord ?, dit-elle

Felicity acquiesça, elle commença à sortir prudemment par la porte, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se tourna vers Iris lui demandant de dire à Billy qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le blesser. Elle saisit le bas de sa robe, la soulevant légèrement pour pouvoir se déplacer plus rapidement, elle se retourna et envoya un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière et de sortir. Un vent violent souffla contre elle et elle suivit les instructions d'Iris jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve près d'un escalier en pierre.

Elle tenait sa pochette d'une main et le bas de sa robe de l'autre, elle descendit les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put. Quand elle atteignit le bas de l'escalier elle se mit à courir dans la rue. Sa respiration était lourde, ses cheveux coulaient derrière elle alors que son voile était pris dans le vent et se détachait, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Felicity continua d'avancer sans se retourner, elle entendit son nom être appelée au loin où elle pensa l'avoir écouté et elle se força à courir plus vite, ne sachant pas si elle voulait pleurer ou crier pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

############################

Oliver se trouvait à un panneau Stop, avant de repartir il appuya sur le bouton du volant pour changer la station de radio qui jouait dans sa voiture de location. Il venait juste de finir le dîner le plus ennuyeux de tous les temps et il avait hâte de passer la soirée à s'offrir toutes les bonnes choses que New York avait à offrir. Oliver pensa qu'il l'avait mérité après tout le travail qu'il avait consacré à la réalisation de cet accord. Il avait passé trois jours à utiliser son charme devant ses clients potentiels pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et maintenant, le marché était conclu et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et changea à nouveau de station avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le GPS pour être sûr d'être dans la bonne direction pour rejoindre son hôtel. Il commença à appuyer à nouveau sur l'accélérateur, mais hésita lorsqu'il vit un flou de blond et de blanc courir devant sa voiture. Confus, Oliver fit une double prise et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une petite blonde vêtue d'une robe de mariée, et le regard sur son visage n'était pas celui d'une mariée heureuse. Il appuya sur le bouton pour baisser la fenêtre.

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-il

Felicity ralentit et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la voiture arrêter au panneau Stop, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et déglutit avec difficulté, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle était assez loin maintenant que prendre une pause rapide dans sa fuite à pied ne serait pas la pire des idées. Elle acquiesça ses mains allant jusqu'à sa taille alors qu'elle prenait une autre respiration profonde. Oliver doutait qu'elle allait bien, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée physiquement. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais la rue et les environs semblaient plutôt vides. Il vit un clocher d'église dans son rétroviseur et se demanda si c'était de là qu'elle venait.

\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous?, offrit-il.

Felicity secoua la tête avant de se racler la gorge la peur qu'il appelle la police pensant qu'elle avait été blessé, ce qui la ramènerait à ceux dont elle voulait échapper, même si ils n'étaient pas des tortionnaires, elle ne voulait pas revenir vers l'église et se retrouver dans l'obligation d'épouser Billy.

\- J'ai un téléphone, mais merci, dit-elle alors qu'elle recommençait à s'éloigner en marchant cette fois-ci.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous laisser toute seule dans les rues habillée de cette façon, New York n'est pas réputé pour être une ville sans danger. Vous pouvez monter dans ma voiture, dit Oliver.

Il ne se sentait pas bien de la laisser seule alors qu'elle avait l'air si affolée, pour ne pas dire épuisée. Felicity hésita, pas sûre que monter dans la voiture avec un étranger fût la bonne décision, mais ses pieds la tuaient et elle devait mettre plus de distance entre elle et l'église. Elle s'avança et hocha la tête acceptant l'offre de cet étranger, attendit qu'il ouvre la porte et quand il le fit, elle l'ouvrit et fit de son mieux pour se fourrer dans la voiture en fermant la portière derrière elle. Elle fit un petit sourire à l'homme à côté d'elle.

\- Je m'appelle Felicity, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Oliver, dit-il en l'aidant à lisser sa robe pour qu'elle puisse s'installer dans le siège.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Oliver, dit-elle

\- J'étais sur le chemin de mon hôtel mais s'il y a un autre endroit où vous voulez aller, je peux vous y emmener, répondit-il

\- Vous pourriez vraiment faire cela ?, Demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder sa voix claire, mais c'était difficile. Son corps était encore rempli d'adrénaline par la course et elle avait du mal à rester immobile.

\- Je peux le faire, déclara Oliver.

\- Vous pouvez conduire n'importe où tant que je m'éloigne de cet endroit, dit-elle doucement.

Il se dirigea vers la rampe d'accès à l'autoroute, jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la route qui les mènerait à Manhattan. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, il lui proposa de l'eau lui désignant la bouteille non ouverte qui se trouvait dans le porte-gobelet. Elle semblait pouvoir utiliser quelque chose d'un peu plus fort, mais l'eau était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux dans la voiture. Il voulait lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais Oliver pensa qu'il était probablement préférable de rester silencieux pendant un moment et de la laisser se calmer.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement en se penchant dans le siège passager et en s'obligeant à se détendre.

Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et les laissa sortir lentement avant d'ouvrir la bouteille d'eau et de prendre une longue gorgée. Elle resta silencieuse une minute avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je suis la pire personne au monde, marmonna-t-elle.

\- J'en doute fort, répondit Oliver.

Il avait rencontré certaines des pires personnes dans le monde des affaires et était prêt à parier toute sa fortune que cette femme ne serait même pas près de figurer sur cette liste. Il la regarda de nouveau, elle sembla un peu plus calme mais restait visiblement bouleversée.

\- Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout, mais parfois cela peut être une bonne chose de parler à un inconnu. Voulez-vous en parler ?, demanda-t-il.

Felicity hésita une seconde, mais elle se dit alors que diable? Elle n'allait probablement plus jamais revoir cet homme et peut-être que si elle pouvait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle pourrait arrêter de paniquer.

\- Je viens de laisser mon fiancé tout seul devant l'autel sans lui donner d'explication, dit-elle avant de jouer avec la bouteille dans sa main et de déchirer lentement l'étiquette.

\- Si vous l'avez fait c'est que vous aviez vos raisons, répondit-il

\- J'ai laissé toute la vie que j'aimais pour lui...J'ai quitté mes amis, mon père, mes rêves d'un travail extraordinaire, pour pouvoir le suivre ici, mais je pense avoir commis une grave erreur, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

\- Vous pensiez peut-être faire la bonne chose à cette époque, dit-il

\- Je pense que si j'étais supposé être avec lui, rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance, la vie qu'il me proposait aurait dû me suffire...Mais je veux plus et je sais qu'il ne pourra me donner ce que je souhaite mais en contrepartie je m'en veux de le faire souffrir, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux.

Oliver changea de voie pour se rendre à la bretelle de sortie qui les conduirait à Manhattan tout en comprenant pourquoi cette jeune femme se sentait coupable, elle n'aimait plus son fiancé mais il était surement un homme gentil et cela la rendait triste de le faire souffrir en le laissant devant l'autel le jour de leur mariage.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux y mettre fin maintenant que de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre que celle que vous êtes réellement ? C'est mieux de ne pas l'épouser que d'être dans un mariage malheureux. Je veux dire que cela ne serait pas juste pour vous ou pour lui, souligna-t-il

\- Exactement, c'est pourquoi je suis partie. Il mérite quelqu'un qui va l'aimer comme il devrait l'être.

\- Et vous n'étiez pas cette personne pour lui, répondit Oliver

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis si longtemps à réaliser que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Je pense qu'une partie de moi l'a toujours su, mais je suis restée parce que je voulais quelque chose de normal et c'est comme ça que les gens font les choses. Vous allez à l'école, vous rencontrez quelqu'un, vous tombez amoureux, vous vous mariez, vous créez une famille. C'est ce que je voulais, mais il manquait une partie de ce que je voulais vraiment, dit-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Oliver

\- Mon rêve...changer le monde, aider les gens avec la technologie, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Vous êtes douée en technologies ?, demanda Oliver

\- J'ai deux maîtrise en cyber sécurité et informatique, j'avais la possibilité de travailler chez Palmer Technologies avant de devoir suivre mon fiancé. Je voulais créer une puce biométrique qui aiderait les personnes qui ont perdu l'usage de leurs jambes dans un accident, ou bien qui sont nées sans avoir la chance de pouvoir marcher un jour...Et tellement d'autres projets qui sont partis en fumées quand je suis venue vivre ici à New-York, dit-elle tristement

Oliver fut impressionné par les diplômes que possédait cette jeune femme, pourtant à la voir elle avait l'air jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, pensa-t-il mais elle avait des idées révolutionnaires qui changeraient la vie de tellement de personnes, elle était un génie réalisa-t-il. Elle resta silencieuse une minute avant de parler de nouveau et de sortir Oliver de ses pensées.

\- Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Toutes mes affaires sont dans notre appartement, je n'ai nulle part où aller et je me souviens à peine de la fille que j'étais auparavant. Et le pire, c'est que c'est de ma faute. J'ai suis devenue cette fille sans avenir professionnel, remplie de tellement de regrets, oubliant celle qui voulait faire évoluer le monde. J'aurais pu partir plus tôt, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis restée à tout accepter sans rien dire, sans me battre, dit-elle levant la tête tout en regardant la route qui défilait devant elle.

\- Vous n'avez personne dans votre vie à part votre fiancé et sa famille ?, demanda-t-il

\- J'ai mon père qui doit se demander où je suis en ce moment s'inquiétant surement pour moi. Et j'ai ma meilleure amie, elle ne m'a pas jugé sur mon intention de m'enfuir, elle a juste veillé à ce que le couloir soit dégagé pour que je puisse courir.

\- Votre amie à l'air d'une femme exceptionnelle, commenta Oliver

\- Elle est la meilleure, sans elle je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de m'enfuir réellement, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Je suis sûr que votre père comprendra, le plus important pour lui c'est que vous ne soyez pas malheureuse Felicity et je pense que votre amie le tiendra au courant d'où vous vous trouvez. De plus vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir de ne pas vous rendre compte plus tôt que vos sentiments pour votre fiancé n'était pas assez fort. Parfois nous sommes aveugles et ne voyons pas ce qui se trouve juste devant nous...Que cela soit bon ou mauvais, répondit Oliver

Et il savait de quoi il parlait, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la folie d'Helena Bertinelli avant qu'il ne mette un terme à leur relation et qu'elle lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs pendant des mois avant que son père ne fasse le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'approcher. Bien sûr il n'avait pas été un saint pendant ces années de jeunesse et avait profité des femmes sans même se soucier s'il leur faisait du mal ou pas. Mais le décès de ses parents à cause d'une tempête alors qu'ils étaient en voyage sur le Gambit l'avait changé radicalement, il avait dû s'occuper de Thea, reprendre le flambeau de la société avec l'aide de Walter Steele et il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il sortit de ses souvenirs et regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés qui regardait la route tout en pensant surement à sa fuite de l'église.

\- Je pense que ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est d'une nuit calme et reposante pour bien réfléchir et savoir où vous voulez aller. Je reste au Ritz de Central Park. La suite offre une vue magnifique et une chambre supplémentaire. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec moi? suggéra-t-il

Felicity fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés, elle pencha la tête pour étudier son expression, il semblait sincère, il voulait l'aider alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Comprenait pourquoi elle avait fui loin de cette église, lui donnait des conseils, et maintenant lui offrait la seconde chambre de sa suite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait en sécurité alors qu'il était un parfait inconnu, puis elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il n'essayerait pas d'avoir ses faveurs pour l'aide qu'il lui fournissait. Elle ne déclinait pas son offre car elle avait surement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour réfléchir mais voulu le taquiner.

\- Pourquoi m'offririez-vous un logement ? Je suis une parfaite inconnue… je pourrais être folle ou quelque chose du genre, dit-elle

\- Nous pourrions commencer par nous tutoyer Felicity vous ne pensez pas ? déclara-t-il

\- Tu as raison...Mais tu n'as pas répondu...Je pourrais être une psychopathe en fuite, continua-t-elle

\- Tu pourrais l'être ! Mais je prends le risque car j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, dit-il lui envoyant un sourire rassurant.

\- Oh !, répondit-elle étonnée

\- Il semble que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide et je suis en mesure de te l'offrir. S'il y a un autre endroit où tu préférerais que je t'emmène, je peux le faire aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais être seule en ce moment Felicity.

\- D'accord...Et merci Oliver, dit-elle pinçant ses lèvres et acquiesçant.

\- Pas de problème, si je peux aider, je le fais, dit-il

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si je dis à ma meilleure amie où je vais être ?, Demanda-t-elle.

Oliver lui confirma que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle prévienne son amie. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle commençait enfin à se calmer. Elle ouvrit sa pochette et sortit son téléphone portable commençant à taper son message pour Iris, la rassurant et lui indiquant l'hôtel où elle se trouverait pendant qu'elle l'attendait.

\- Nous devrions être à l'hôtel dans environ dix minutes et je peux utiliser le parking souterrain pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter que quelqu'un te vois avec moi, déclara-t-il

\- Peu importe que les gens me voient. Toutes les personnes que je connais se trouvent dans une église à quelques kilomètres de là, dit-elle en plaisantant

À la minute où les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, elle grimaça, il n'y avait rien de risible dans ce qu'elle venait de faire subir à Billy, à son père et aux invités présents. Ayant perdu soudainement son calme de nouveau, elle glissa son téléphone dans sa pochette et continua à malmener la bouteille d'eau espérant qu'Iris avait réussi à calmer tout le monde. Oliver la regarda lorsqu'elle parla et supposa qu'en fin de compte elle ne savait pas qui il était ou qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qui l'avait aidé à s'éloigner de cette église.

\- Fais-moi confiance Felicity, beaucoup plus de gens se poseraient des questions sur ta vie si un paparazzi te prenait en photo dans une robe de mariée en entrant dans un hôtel avec moi, dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux et le regarda, le visage confus, alors que ses yeux le parcouraient. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle l'aurait reconnu s'il était une sorte de star de la télévision, les visages de beaucoup d'acteurs connu se trouvaient placardés partout dans New York, mais son visage ne lui disait rien alors cela devait être autre chose pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

\- Il me manque manifestement quelque chose ... Qui es-tu exactement?, Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité l'emportant malgré la situation actuelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Oliver Queen, dit-il.

Il avait toujours eu plus d'anonymat à New York que dans les villes autour de Star City, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devrait l'avertir qu'il n'était pas un inconnu au hasard, au cas où quelqu'un les verrait ensemble.

\- Je dirige une entreprise de technologie, continua-t-il

\- Oh ! Queen Consolidated ! Mais je croyais que le PDG était Robert Queen, dit-elle

\- C'était mon père mais il est mort ainsi que ma mère sur le Gambit pendant un voyage en amoureux sur notre bateau il y a cinq ans, déclara-t-il

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta perte et je sais ce que cela fait de perdre un parent ayant perdu ma mère il y a quelques années aussi. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies des soucis à cause de moi donc si tu dis que c'est mieux d'agir de cette façon je te crois, répondit-elle

Oliver n'avait pas souvent rencontré quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'idées préconçues sur lui et c'était un soulagement. Il sourit à Felicity, tendant le bras vers son épaule pour la serrer avant de replacer ses mains sur le volant et de ralentir pour pouvoir tourner.

\- Je sais que cela pourrait ne pas sembler comme ça en ce moment, Felicity, mais je pense que le fait que tu prennes ta vie en main va te donner une perspective entièrement nouvelle pour ton avenir.

Felicity acquiesça, elle baissa les yeux, ses mains trouvant sa robe de mariée, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Oliver avait probablement raison, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle perspective et espérait vraiment pouvoir l'obtenir. Oliver aperçut l'hôtel devant lui et il changea de nouveau de voie pour pouvoir entrer dans le parking souterrain, il gara la voiture près de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais considérer cela comme une nouvelle opportunité ou quelque chose comme ça. Merci de m'avoir ramassé là-bas et de m'avoir donné un endroit où passer la nuit, je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches à quel point j'apprécie l'aide que tu m'apportes Oliver, Dit-elle alors que la voiture s'arrêtait.

\- A quoi servent les étrangers si ce n'est pas pour sauver une femme en fuite ? répondit-il la taquinant.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Felicity avant d'ouvrir la portière, il se déplaça du côté passager et l'aida à sortir, fermant la porte derrière elle et la conduisant à l'ascenseur. Felicity était heureuse de ne pas être seule en ce moment, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de ressasser ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui au point de se sentir tellement coupable qu'elle repenserait à sa décision et retournerait à l'église demandant à Billy de lui pardonner. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'avancer, elle entra dans l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre la paroi de celui-ci.

\- De quelle ville es-tu originaire ?, demanda-t-il

\- Vegas mais lorsque j'avais douze ans nous avons déménagé à Central City car mon père avait eu un poste à Star Labs. C'est à cette époque que j'ai connu ma meilleure amie, dit-elle

\- Je connais bien Central City, mon meilleur ami a ouvert un club il y a deux ans dans cette ville. Ma société étant à Star City je vis là-bas. C'est étonnant le hasard, deux personnes étrangères, habitant dans des villes proches l'une de l'autre et qui se rencontrent dans une ville très loin de chez eux, répondit-il

\- Je n'ai pas vécu à Central City depuis un moment cependant. J'ai fait mes études à Boston, c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré mon fiancé, dit-elle

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Oliver fit signe à Felicity de rentrer en premier dans la suite. Il lui proposa un verre, elle acquiesça tout en regardant autour d'elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle put se rendre compte de la taille et du luxe de cette chambre. De toute évidence, Queen Consolidated était une société beaucoup plus importante et influente qu'à l'époque où Robert Queen la dirigeait et Oliver Queen était un homme d'affaires beaucoup plus riche que ne l'était son père, pensa-t-elle. Oliver la vit hésiter et lui fit signe de faire un pas en avant, il lui proposa de faire le tour de la suite avant de prendre ce verre. Il conduisit Felicity dans la pièce principale lui montrant le salon, le bar, le couloir où se trouvait les portes des chambres dont celle dans laquelle elle allait pouvoir se reposer.

\- Il y a une salle de bain privée ici et il devrait y avoir un peignoir accroché à la porte. Tu peux te changer tout de suite si tu veux ?, dit-il ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Oliver se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être réellement à l'aise dans cette robe de mariée.

\- Merci Oliver...J'aurais fini dans une minute, dit-elle en fermant la porte et en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

C'était magnifique, comme tout le reste, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vit le peignoir suspendu à la porte. Ce n'est que lorsque Felicity voulu sortir de la robe qu'elle se rappela que c'était Iris qui l'avait aidée avec sa robe car bien sûr, Annabelle n'avait pas voulu une fermeture éclair traditionnelle. Ce n'était pas assez sophistiqué comme elle lui avait expliqué quand Felicity l'avait prévenu que cela serait plus facile pour elle. Mais encore une fois son ex-belle-mère avait eu le dernier mot et Felicity avait dû porter une robe avec des boutons stupides et un petit fermoir en haut. Elle soupira et revint vers la porte, l'ouvrant, elle était à peu près sûre que la journée ne pourrait pas être plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. C'est ce qu'elle devait supporter pour avoir fui son mariage.

\- Oliver ! Cela ne te dérangerait pas de m'aider une seconde? Demanda-t-elle.

Oliver venait juste de retirer sa veste de costume et était sur le point de défaire sa cravate lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler. Il revint dans le couloir, prêt à lui demander de quoi elle avait besoin quand il remarqua que le visage de Felicity était rouge et qu'elle portait toujours sa robe, il comprit rapidement son problème.

\- Retourne-toi, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire, espérant qu'il pourrait la détendre.

Il fit un pas plus près d'elle et défit la fermeture du haut de la robe, puis descendit ses doigts avec précaution dans son dos, défaisant chacun des boutons. Il n'eut même pas l'idée de profiter de ce moment pour la toucher ou bien essayer de la séduire, elle était une très belle femme mais venait de quitter son fiancé en s'enfuyant de l'église. Il n'était plus ce genre d'homme et voulait la respecter en tant que femme et non objet sexuel qui pourrait assouvir ses besoins. Il se recula lui indiquant qu'il avait fini puis se retourna l'informant qu'il l'attendait dans le salon tout en prenant la poignée de la porte alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

-Merci, cria-t-elle, même si elle se dit qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas entendue.

Cela lui prit près de dix minutes pour tout enlever et une fois que ce fut fait, elle déposa la robe sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à côté. Elle agrippa le bord du lit et laissa échapper un long souffle alors qu'une larme coulait de sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement avant de se relever et de tirer le déshabillé qu'elle portait par-dessus sa tête et de le jeter doucement près de sa robe. Elle attrapa le peignoir, c'était dix fois trop grand et quand elle le plaça sur elle, la sortie de bain l'avait pratiquement avalée en entier.

Elle l'enveloppa autour de son corps et l'attacha fermement avant de retirer les épingles de ses cheveux et de laisser les parties qui se trouvaient remonter dans un chignon tomber sur ses épaules avec le reste de ses cheveux. Elle passa la main dans ceux-ci, les secouant légèrement, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre et se dirigeait vers la partie principale de la pièce. Elle repéra Oliver près du bar avec leurs boissons en main, il lui tendit un verre et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu avais faim ou non, mais j'ai commandé un service de chambre au cas où tu voudrais quelque chose. Ce sera ici dans une demi-heure à peu près.

\- Merci d'avoir commandé de la nourriture. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai mangé, dit-elle en agrippant le verre à deux mains et en prenant une grande gorgée, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à me remercier, Felicity, je suis heureux de t'aider, dit-il

\- T'arrives-t-il souvent d'aider des femmes en robe de mariées qui sont en fuite ? Plaisanta-t-elle en finissant son verre et en se penchant en avant, plaçant ce dernier sur la table avant de se détendre dans le canapé.

\- Non, je peux honnêtement dire que tu es ma première, répondit Oliver.

\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissante, répondit-elle

\- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu avais vingt-deux ans et que tu avais eu deux maîtrise au MIT de Boston...Ce qui n'a pas l'air réellement logique vu ton âge, dit-il voulant changer de sujet.

\- Oh ! Je suis rentrée au MIT à seize ans et j'ai été diplômé à dix-neuf ans. J'aurais dû commencer chez Palmer Technologies un mois après mon diplôme mais Billy m'a proposé de l'accompagner, il avait été accepté à New York University pour finir son droit voulant travailler dans le cabinet d'avocats de son père, alors je suis venue ici avec lui, déclara-t-elle.

C'était un geste stupide de se laisser dépendre d'une seule personne et elle était généralement plus intelligente que cela. Mais elle était têtue et quand Iris avait exprimé son opinion sur Billy il y a quelque temps, elle s'était disputée avec elle. Pour prouver à quel point sa relation avec lui était sérieuse, elle avait fait une croix sur son rêve et avait accepté d'aller à New York avec lui, le laissant tout planifier dans les moindres détails. Elle s'était transformée en une de ces filles qui restait à la maison attendant son futur mari, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été et c'était une autre raison pour laquelle elle savait que les choses entre elle et Billy n'étaient tout simplement pas censées être ainsi. Felicity réalisa qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et elle leva les yeux sur Oliver lui envoyant un regard penaud.

\- Je suis désolée je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs, dit-elle

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Oliver.

Il pouvait s'apercevoir que le fait d'en parler l'avait bouleversée et il se creusa la tête, essayant de penser à un sujet plus neutre, mais il continua à se demander comment une femme si intelligente avait pu se perdre dans une relation.

\- On dirait que ton QI est très élevé, surement plus que la moyenne, taquina-t-il, décidant d'essayer d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- Oui il est de 170, l'école a toujours été importante pour moi et j'ai aimé chaque année que j'ai passé à étudier, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- C'est un tuteur comme toi que j'aurais dû avoir dans ma première université, grâce à toi je n'aurais pas changé aussi souvent d'établissements, dit-il en souriant

\- Pourtant tu as l'air d'être un grand homme d'affaires ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Eh bien, j'ai été un imbécile pendant de nombreuses années. Puis j'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai eu des responsabilités envers ma petite sœur et la société alors j'ai changé mon comportement et ai appris avec un ami de mon père les secrets pour être un grand homme d'affaire, déclara-t-il en faisant écho à ses propos.

Felicity bailla légèrement, elle couvrit sa bouche lorsqu'une vague d'épuisement la frappa. Elle lui demanda s'il aimait son travail tout en posant sa tête contre son bras et en le regardant.

\- Oui ! J'aime pouvoir aider les gens grâce au travail de charité que nous faisons et j'aime améliorer la technologie du monde. Et non ! Je n'aime pas les réunions et les personnes qui scrutent chaque décision que j'ai prise pensant que je suis toujours cet idiot que j'étais dans ma jeunesse. Mais je supporte tous ces scribouillards car cela en vaut la peine à la fin pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin, dit-il

\- Tu as raison le plus important c'est l'aide que tu peux apporter et il n'y a pas que dans la technologie. Tu vois une femme qui s'enfuit en courant et tu ne réfléchis pas deux secondes et tu l'aides. Tu es un homme bien Oliver, déclara-t-elle

\- Merci beaucoup Felicity et te venir en aide fut un plaisir, répondit-il

\- Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur toi ?, Demanda-t-elle, se disant qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux vu qu'elle s'était confiée à lui.

Oliver était un peu surpris par la question, il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un lui pose des questions personnelles, la plupart des gens supposaient simplement qu'ils savaient tout sur lui.

\- Mes parents ne sont plus présents, quand ils sont morts ma sœur avait douze ans et j'en avais vingt et un alors je me suis occupée d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle a dix-huit ans depuis quelques mois et qu'elle travaille avec mon meilleur ami, je voyage beaucoup pour le travail pour trouver de nouveaux contrats qui m'aideront à améliorer la technologie que je propose, dit-il

\- Tu n'as pas de loisirs à part ton travail ?

\- Je fais du sport dans une salle que tient un de mes amis avec sa femme. Il a été mon garde du corps pendant ma jeunesse et nous sommes devenus amis avec le temps mais un jour il a été blessé en me sauvant, ne voulant pas le perdre lui aussi je lui ai dit de faire ce qu'il aimait. J'aime l'histoire, l'art, la cuisine, même si j'ai rarement le temps de le faire moi-même, finit-il avec un sourire

\- Comme je l'ai dit auparavant tu es un véritable héros et ce que tu as fait pour ta sœur, pour ton ami est honorable. Et je pense que ceux qui pensent toujours que tu es un idiot ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent à ne pas te connaître, déclara-t-elle

Oliver fut très touché par ses paroles, aucune personne à part ses amis Tommy, John, Barry ainsi que sa sœur Thea et sa meilleure amie Sara ne lui avait dit de telles choses gentilles et il la remercia. Il put la voir bailler de nouveau, elle s'excusa lui jurant qu'il n'était pas ennuyeux mais qu'elle était vraiment épuisée et que l'adrénaline avait dû disparaître, qu'elle n'allait probablement pas pouvoir rester éveillée plus longtemps. Oliver pensa qu'il serait bien qu'elle se repose un peu et qu'ils puissent finir leur conversation plus tard.

\- Tu peux t'allonger sur le canapé Felicity et je te réveille dès que le repas arrive, suggéra-t-il

Elle bougea de manière à ce que sa tête repose contre le bras du canapé, elle était debout depuis au moins quatre heures du matin, courant comme une poule sans tête pendant qu'on la préparait. Puis la course qu'elle avait entreprise pour s'enfuir de l'église le plus rapidement possible l'avait encore plus fatiguée.

\- Je vais juste fermer les yeux une seconde, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle se mettait à l'aise.

\- Je vais me changer et vérifier mes messages. Repose-toi, Felicity, dit-il

Oliver l'observa un moment, notant que ses yeux étaient déjà à moitié fermés puis se dirigea vers le couloir. Il espérait qu'une sieste aiderait la jeune femme à se sentir au moins un peu mieux. Il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider aujourd'hui, Felicity était une sacré bonne femme qui avait le droit au bonheur et il espérait qu'un jour elle le trouverait.

**#############################**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre. Aimez-vous leur rencontre ? Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'Oliver est un homme adorable ?**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

**A vendredi pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout les inscrits pour leurs commentaires je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ai autant plu. Merci aux guests pour leurs commentaires.**

**Nina : Merci d'avoir commenté. Oliver va être doux et adorable dans cette histoire. Felicity a compris à temps qu'elle ne devait pas se marier avec Billy. Merci d'apprécié toutes mes histoires.**

**olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Je pense que tu va aimer ce second chapitre. Je suis contente que tu prends plaisir à me lire.**

**titania 2002 : Merci d'avoir commenté. Merci pour le compliment, cette histoire est vraiment douce.**

**aurorelacroix : Merci d'avoir commenté.**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir commenté. Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié de lire ce premier chapitre. Il n'y aura aucune douleur dans cette histoire...Ton idée est bonne et peut-être vrai...Tu verra au fil des chapitres.**

**Quand j'ai posté mardi j'ai omis de vous prévenir qu'il y aura 10 chapitres à cette histoire. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn et titania 2002 de me l'avoir fait rappeler.**

**Le dernier mot pour ma fabuleuse Shinobu24 qui est un soutient incomparable pour mes écrits. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##########################**

Il était presque vingt-deux heures lorsqu'Iris descendit d'un taxi devant l'hôtel Ritz-Carlton Central Park. Après s'être assuré que sa meilleure amie avait pu s'enfuir, elle s'était présentée dans l'église annonçant la nouvelle au futur mari et aux invités. Felicity était partie, le mariage était donc annulé. Entre les cris de la mégère et l'incompréhension de Billy, Iris en avait profité pour prendre le bras de Noah et le faire sortir de l'église pour lui expliquer la raison de la fuite de sa fille le convaincant de ne pas essayer de la trouver, que Felicity avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle-même. Iris avait essayé de disparaître avant que Billy ou un membre de sa famille n'ait eu l'occasion de l'attraper et lui pose une multitude de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas pu répondre évidemment.

Mais le jeune homme l'avait attrapé juste avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre un taxi lui intimant de lui expliquer exactement pourquoi sa fiancée l'avait laissé n'ayant pas le courage de le confronter. Iris s'était énervée et l'avait menacé d'une façon qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt avant de monter dans le taxi. En se retournant dans la voiture et regardant dans le pare-brise arrière elle l'avait vu sortir son téléphone, surement pour essayer de contacter sa fiancée, elle espérait que Felicity ne répondrait pas à ses appels évitant par la même occasion de se faire attraper de nouveau dans les filets de la famille Malone.

Pendant le trajet pour se rendre dans l'appartement de Felicity elle avait reçu un message de sa meilleure amie lui indiquant qu'elle avait rencontré un inconnu qui l'avait emmenée loin de l'église en voiture. Elle lui donnait le nom de l'endroit où elle resterait, Iris avait lu plusieurs fois le message pour comprendre si elle n'avait pas des visions sur le nom de l'hôtel, c'était l'un des plus luxueux de Manhattan. Arrivée à l'appartement, elle s'était dépêchée de récupérer autant de vêtements qu'elle pouvait placer dans deux valises.

Alors qu'elle courait partout dans toutes les pièces pour attraper les cadres photos où se trouvaient Donna et Noah, elle avait reçu un nouveau message de Felicity lui donnant le numéro de la suite où elle pourrait la rejoindre dès qu'elle le pouvait. Iris s'était demandée de nombreuses fois qui était cet inconnu qui avait aidé sa meilleure amie et qui pouvait se payer une suite au Ritz.

Elle avait quitté l'appartement le plus rapidement possible ne voulant pas croiser de nouveau Billy, était montée dans le taxi qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre pendant qu'elle préparait les valises de sa meilleure amie puis avait de nouveau traversé la ville pour se rendre à l'hôtel où se cachait Felicity. Tout en regardant la ville défiler sous ses yeux par la fenêtre du taxi elle pensait à ce qu'avait fait Felicity et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son amie était montée dans la voiture avec un type quelconque au hasard qui l'avait emmené dans une suite du Ritz-Carlton.

Elle avait envoyé plusieurs messages pour obtenir plus de détails, mais sa meilleure amie était restée vague, Iris savait qu'avec la décision qu'elle avait prise, sa fuite dans les rues Felicity ne pensait probablement pas clairement sinon elle ne serait jamais montée dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Alors elle pensa qu'il fallait mieux la sortir de l'hôtel, de New York le plus rapidement possible avant qu'un malheur n'arrive, espérant que rien n'était arrivée à sa meilleure amie.

Le taxi se gara devant l'hôtel, le chauffeur l'aida avec ses bagages, elle le remercia de l'avoir attendue et lui donna un bon pourboire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, traînant les bagages de Felicity derrière elle alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir menant à la suite. Elle savait que ce genre d'hôtel avait des bagagistes mais il aurait été difficile de demander au réceptionniste qu'on l'aide alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du nom du client qui logeait dans la chambre.

Si il était une personne importante, ce qui était presque sûr vu le prix d'une suite dans ce genre d'hôtel, elle aurait été sortie rapidement de l'hôtel sans pouvoir retrouver sa meilleure amie. Elle leva le poing pour frapper, tapant du pied avec impatience en attendant que quelqu'un réponde. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Oliver Queen ! dit-elle, la bouche ouverte avant de se remettre rapidement.

\- Vous savez très bien qui je suis Melle West...Comment avez-vous su où me trouver ? Vous m'avez pourchassé jusqu'à New York pour avoir un article ?, demanda-t-il

Il était assez énervé quant à la raison pour laquelle une journaliste de Central City était devant sa chambre d'hôtel, il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour rester discret pourtant...A priori pas assez.

\- Et vous êtes l'inconnu qui a aidé ma meilleure amie ? demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse à sa question.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes la fameuse meilleure amie exceptionnelle...Le monde est vraiment plus petit que je ne le croyais, dit-il avec un sourire s'écartant pour lui permettre d'entrer dans la suite.

\- Oui ! Depuis des années. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est tombée sur vous dans New York, dit-elle en s'avançant. Oh et pour votre information ! Je ne pourchasse personne, un article est bien meilleur lorsque la personne que j'interviewe n'est pas en colère, ajouta-t-elle

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser Melle West, mais j'essaie de me faire discret et vous savez que les journalistes ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, répondit-il

\- Vous faire discret ! Et vous pensez que venir dans un hôtel avec une femme en robe de mariée ne va pas vous faire remarquer, dit-elle en souriant

\- Pas très subtil, je le concède...Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser votre amie seule dans la rue, elle aurait pu être blessée ou bien se faire attaquer. Je préfère voir des articles diffamatoires sur moi demain dans la presse, que de la laisser dans les rues de New-York à la merci d'inconnus moins gentils que votre serviteur, dit-il

\- Je vous remercie Mr Queen pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à Felicity...Je vais peut-être vous appelez Robin des bois dans mon prochain article, dit-elle le taquinant

\- Si vous pouviez l'éviter je vous laisserais peut-être l'exclusivité sur le prochain projet de Queen Consolidated. Vous voulez de l'aide ?, demanda-t-il en désignant les valises qu'elle avait derrière elle.

\- Oui, merci, dit Iris

Elle les laissa dans le hall pour Oliver et s'avança dans la suite, se sentant comme si elle entrait dans une zone crépusculaire. Un milliardaire vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt avait offert de l'aider à porter les bagages de sa meilleure amie qui était assise sur le canapé dans une suite coûteuse vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle secoua ses pensées à quel point tout cela était bizarre et se dirigea vers Felicity.

\- Comment vas-tu Fel ? Demanda-t-elle

La jeune femme leva les yeux de la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle. C'était arrivé il y a un moment l'avait prévenu Oliver, mais elle venait de se réveiller il n'y a pas longtemps. À la seconde où elle vit sa meilleure amie, elle s'envola du canapé et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-il arrivé? Était-ce vraiment mauvais? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se retirait d'Iris, mais ne lâchait pas ses bras.

\- C'est un plaisir de te voir aussi même si je suis étonnée de te trouver ici au lieu d'un café toujours dans ta robe de mariée. Et ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela, mentit-elle n'étant pas sur le point de laisser Felicity se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité Iris...J'ai reçu au moins trente appel de Billy et d'Annabelle, et je ne veux même pas compter le nombre de messages que j'ai reçu. J'ai dû baisser le son tellement les bips me rendaient folle, répondit Felicity passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Iris alors même qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Oliver qui s'avançait avec les valises dans les mains montrant ses biceps bien sculptés sur ses bras.

Iris avait toujours eu un faible pour le milliardaire, au moment où elle avait entendu parler de lui dans son travail de journaliste elle l'avait placé à la troisième place de sa liste d'hommes avec lesquels elle aimerait avoir une nuit de passion. Elle avait eu la chance de le voir dévêtu un jour dans la salle de sport que son amie Sara Lance tenait avec sa petite amie Nyssa Al Ghul à Central City. Il connaissait Sara depuis son enfance et il était venu la féliciter pour l'ouverture de sa salle, il avait même pratiqué quelques agrées et elle avait pu le voir torse nu. Cet homme était un dieu grec réincarné elle en était persuadée, ses bras énormes, ses abdominaux magnifiques, son sourire. Elle sortit de ses pensées à la voix de l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis plusieurs années.

\- Je vais vous laisser parler, dit Oliver se dirigeant vers la chambre de Felicity en portant les valises.

\- Merci, dit-elle

\- Je vais dans ma chambre ensuite pour vérifier mes messages, ajouta-t-il

Oliver ne voulait pas s'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait dans les problèmes de Felicity et il pensa qu'Iris serait probablement plus utile pour la jeune femme si elle s'arrêtait quelques secondes de le regarder. Il savait depuis des années qu'il faisait sensation auprès de la gente féminine, mais de voir les yeux de la meilleure amie de Felicity prête à le dévorer sur place le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Melle West ! Si vous avez faim, il y a beaucoup de nourriture, appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

Elle mourrait d'envie de poser des questions sur Oliver, mais Felicity était sa première préoccupation. Elle fut tirée vers le canapé et s'assit, attendant que sa meilleure amie se confie sur son état émotionnel.

\- Alors dis-moi comment tu te sens depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu à l'église ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, et les appels constant de Billy ne m'aident pas...Je voudrais qu'il me laisse tranquille et qu'il accepte ma décision, dit-elle en croisant son regard.

\- C'est normal Fel tu va te sentir coupable un moment, vous avez été ensemble pendant une longue période, il est impossible que tu ne ressentes rien suite à ta décision de ne plus l'épouser, dit Iris

\- Si il avait été un homme affreux comme Cooper cela aurait été plus facile d'avoir pris cette décision à la dernière minute. Mais Billy a toujours été doux, il ne m'a jamais compris mais notre relation n'était pas si mal, dit-elle

\- Sauf qu'il manquait la pièce la plus importante de votre relation Felicity...Tu ne l'as jamais aimé de la façon dont une femme doit aimer son futur mari, déclara-t-elle

\- Je sais que tu as raison Iris, mais je m'en veux de le faire souffrir de cette façon, répondit-elle tristement

\- Il faudra que tu lui parles à un moment donné, pour au moins t'expliquer sur tes raisons de le quitter, pour mettre un terme à votre relation car crois-moi il doit penser que tu vas revenir et tu ne peux pas le laisser dans cette indécision. C'est mieux pour vous deux, pour continuer votre vie chacun de votre côté, expliqua sa meilleure amie.

\- Je le ferai lorsque je m'en sentirai capable, pour l'instant je préfère garder mes distances. As-tu eu l'occasion de lui parler pour penser qu'il croît que je vais revenir sur ma décision ?, Demanda-t-elle, sachant que tout n'avait pas pu bien se passer, comme l'avait dit sa meilleure amie.

\- Honnêtement j'ai essayé de l'esquiver mais il a réussi à m'attraper avant que je ne monte dans le taxi. Il était plutôt choqué et l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage...Il voulait que je lui explique pourquoi tu t'étais enfuie sans avoir le courage de lui parler directement.

\- Je sais qu'il me harcèle depuis des heures, car il veut des réponses, il doit penser que j'ai agi lâchement, répondit Felicity

\- Il arrêtera lorsqu'il se rendra compte que tu ne veux pas lui parler immédiatement, je lui ai dit qu'il devait te laisser seule, mais il n'a pas dû comprendre mes recommandations.

Iris lui avait surtout fait des menaces mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer à sa meilleure amie elle avait assez de soucis pour le moment. Mais elle avait surtout prévenu Billy, que s'il essayait de retrouver sa meilleure amie avant que celle-ci ne soit prête à le voir, elle demanderait à son père qui est flic, de mettre un avis de recherche à son nom, ce qui lui rendrait difficile ensuite de faire son travail d'avocat. Et même si Joe West n'avait pas la possibilité, ni le pouvoir de le faire, Billy était trop novice dans le métier pour se rendre compte de son mensonge. Ou bien il ne prendrait pas ses menaces aux sérieux.

\- Sa mère a beaucoup crié, mais c'était prévu. Ton père dit qu'il t'aime et qu'il attend de tes nouvelles rapidement, dit-elle fermement.

Felicity déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête alors qu'elle tendait le bras et pressait doucement les mains d'Iris. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'Oliver avait eu raison à propos de son père, il ne lui en voulait pas, ne souhaitait que son bonheur, c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé à m'enfuir de l'église. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté quand tu m'as prévenue que Billy n'était pas l'homme qu'il me fallait, j'aurais pu empêcher tous ses problèmes en le quittant lorsqu'il m'a proposé de l'épouser. Si je t'avais écoutée je travaillerais chez Palmer Technologies, ma puce serait peut-être même en vente à ce jour, dit-elle tristement.

\- Felicity tu pensais l'aimer, certaine fois nous ne voyons pas ce qui se trouve devant nos yeux, nous sommes aveugles, dit-elle

\- Oliver m'a dit la même chose, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- D'accord, répondit Iris étonnée par le sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie après ce qu'elle avait vécu

\- Je me sens soulagée de ne pas l'avoir épousé. C'est comme si un poids était parti de mes épaules. Je sais que je n'ai pas bien agi en m'enfuyant sans donner d'explication à Billy. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'être cette fille qui ne vivait que pour l'homme qu'elle allait épouser...Ce n'était pas moi...Je veux réaliser mes rêves, ceux pour quoi j'ai étudié au MIT, admit-elle doucement.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Felicity, tu as juste annulé un mariage que tu ne voulais plus. Tu as le droit de vouloir plus que d'être une femme au foyer qui attend son mari avocat. Et si Billy t'aimait réellement il l'aurait compris et t'aurais aidé à travailler dans ton domaine au lieu de faire de toi une femme que tu n'es pas, répondit Iris

\- Tu as raison je dois penser à mon avenir...Je dois trouver un endroit où je me sentirais bien, où je pourrais travailler dans le domaine que j'aime. J'ai vu que tu avais pu récupérer certaines de mes affaires et je t'en remercie. Je me demandais ce que j'allais porter...Le peignoir n'est pas à la mode dans les rues de New-York...Dans aucune ville en fait, dit-elle en rigolant

\- Je serais toujours présente pour toi Fel...Toujours, dit-elle encore, sa voix pleine de confiance.

\- Et c'est réciproque de mon côté, répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras

Iris savait que Felicity s'était égarée, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que son amie serait de retour et meilleure que jamais dès qu'elle déciderait ce que serait sa prochaine étape. Iris était juste désolée qu'elle n'ait pas poussé plus fort pour la sortir de la situation plus tôt.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois sortir de New York je n'ai plus vraiment ma place ici. J'aurais aimé repartir à Vegas ou bien à Central City mais c'est hors de question, car tu sais que ce sont les deux premières villes que Billy va fouiller pour me récupérer, dit-elle en levant les yeux à nouveau et en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Iris acquiesça, elle ne savait pas combien de temps sa menace contre Billy fonctionnerait, surtout si sa famille commençait à le forcer à retrouver Felicity. Elle avait besoin d'aller quelque part où il n'allait pas la chercher.

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr que ton nouvel ami et sauveur peut t'aider avec cela. Tu peux probablement simplement choisir un endroit et il peut t'y amener sans que personne ne le sache. J'ai pris ton passeport donc tu peux aller où tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oliver fut vraiment génial avec moi, mais je ne peux pas lui demander de faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien, il en a assez fait je pense, dit-elle

\- Oh Felicity, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait...C'est ton héros après tout, dit-elle en souriant

\- Iris ! Suis-je sérieusement la seule personne qui ne sait pas qui il est ?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas qui est Oliver Queen... ? Tu n'as jamais ouvert le magazine People ou Forbes...Attends tu étais enfermée dans une tour comme Raiponce ?, demanda Iris

\- Tu sais que je ne lis pas ce genre de magazine je suis plus branchée magazine informatique...Et puis je travaillais chez NYU Computer Store ce qui ne me laissais pas vraiment le temps de lire la presse People, répondit-elle

\- Donc tu n'as aucune idée de qui est l'homme qui t'a aidé ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Et bien je sais qu'il est le PDG de Queen Consolidated mais tout simplement car il me l'a dit...Pour moi c'était Robert Queen le président de la société...Je ne savais même pas que cet homme avait un fils...Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était qu'il accepte mon curriculum vitae mais Ray Palmer m'a fait une offre très alléchante alors je n'ai pas réfléchi à deux fois où j'allais travailler après mon diplôme, répondit-elle

\- Felicity ! Queen Consolidated est la plus grande entreprise technologique du monde, Palmer Technologies, Kord Industries sont en concurrence avec elle. Sans parler de la réputation de play-boy internationale d'Oliver. Son visage est constamment en couverture des magazines People avec un mannequin différent à son bras, répondit Iris

Un regard concentré traversa le visage de Felicity pour essayer de se rappeler si elle avait pu apercevoir le visage d'Oliver dans un des magazines dans le salon de coiffure d'Annabelle. Mais aucune image ne lui vint en tête, elle n'avait jamais vu Oliver avant qu'il ne l'aide et lui propose une chambre pour se reposer. S'il ne l'avait pas prévenue des risques qu'elle encourait si elle était aperçue avec lui rentrant au Ritz-Carlton, qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, elle n'aurait jamais su qui il était.

\- Et bien désolée d'être ignare dans le domaine des Peoples, mais j'ai d'autres passions que la vie des célébrités dans le cinéma ou bien les affaires, répondit-elle

\- Oliver a eu une jeunesse colorée, se trouvant à la une des journaux à scandales pendant des années. Puis du jour au lendemain tout a changé, il est devenu un homme d'affaire et on ne parle plus de lui à part pour les contrats importants qu'il a réussi à acquérir...Et les femmes qui passent dans son lit, déclara Iris

\- Il n'est pas possible que cet Oliver soit le play-boy international dont tu parles...L'homme qui couche avec des mannequins tous les soirs, dit-elle en désignant le couloir par-dessus son épaule.

\- Felicity ! Tu ne veux toujours pas voir ce qui se trouve devant tes yeux, répondit sa meilleure amie

\- Je sais que j'ai été aveugle pendant longtemps concernant Billy mais pas concernant Oliver. Les journaux se trompent sur cet homme. Il est gentil, prévenant, il m'a aidée alors que je suis une parfaite inconnue...Jamais un play-boy aurait offert sa suite sans demander des faveurs sexuelles...Mais Oliver a été un gentleman...Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait l'idiot dans sa jeunesse...Et je te jure que celui-ci n'existe plus. Je suis triste pour lui que des journalistes comme toi puissent encore le cataloguer dans la section des hommes qui ne réfléchissent qu'avec leur appareil génital...Alors qu'Oliver est un homme exceptionnel qui veut faire évoluer le monde, dit-elle

\- Wow ! Pour un homme que tu ne connais que depuis quelques heures tu le défends bec et ongles.

\- Je lui dois bien cela...Il m'a aidée sans me juger. Il était présent dans sa voiture, a vu une femme qui courait, a surement pensé qu'elle était en danger, l'a sauvée sans se poser de questions. Je n'appelle pas ce genre d'hommes un play-boy mais un homme honorable, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je comprends Felicity et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante, New-York n'est pas une ville où une belle femme doit se promener toute seule. Et je ne le considère pas comme un play-boy, je connais les épreuves qu'il a dû traverser à la mort de ses parents, il a fait de Queen Consolidated la société qu'elle est aujourd'hui...Il a dû se battre pour se faire respecter. J'étais juste étonnée que tu n'aies jamais vu son visage sur les couvertures de US Weekly ou bien Forbes, déclara Iris

Iris comprenait que sa meilleure amie n'avait surement jamais vu Oliver Queen en photo, elle était toujours sur un ordinateur portable codant pour le plaisir, pour se détendre ou bien regardant ses séries télévisées fétiches comme Doctor Who ou Arrow. Elle savait pour l'avoir interviewé à quelques reprises, qu'Oliver était impitoyable dans les affaires, il ne lâchait pas le client, le partenaire qu'il souhaitait relié à sa cause pour faire évoluer la technologie même si il devait écraser ses rivaux pour le faire.

Il était intelligent, probablement trop intelligent pour son propre bien ce qui avait mis des ennemis sur sa route. Et son plus gros défaut était son énorme égo, quoi qu'à présent après avoir appris qu'il avait aidé sa meilleure amie, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une façade pour éloigner le plus de personne de lui. Oliver était connu pour être un homme solitaire qui avait des amis très proches mais qui pouvait se compter sur les doigts de la main.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter Iris mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe beaucoup de personnes qui aideraient une femme qui court en robe de mariée. Pour moi Oliver a été mon héros aujourd'hui...Tout simplement, dit-elle le sourire sur son visage, alors qu'elle attrapait de la nourriture sur le plateau qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Iris envoya un sourire à sa meilleure amie comprenant pourquoi elle considérait Oliver Queen comme son héros, et il l'était certainement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps n'ayant pas décidé de rester en ville après le mariage et son avion partait dans une heure. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas réellement laisser Felicity toute seule à New-York se doutant qu'Oliver était surement présent dans la ville pour affaire et qu'il ne devait pas rester très longtemps non plus.

\- Mon avion part bientôt Felicity...Mais je pourrais venir avec toi pour que tu ne restes pas seul...Nous irions visiter des contrés inconnues, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Non Iris ! Tu ne dois pas déraciner ta vie parce que j'ai commis une erreur...Tu as un travail que tu aimes et tu t'es battue pour avoir ce poste au Central City Picture News. En plus, je ne sais pas où je vais ni combien de temps je vais partir mais j'apprécie ta proposition, dit-elle lui serrant la main heureuse d'avoir Iris à ses côtés quoiqu'il advienne.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu peux m'appeler à tout moment. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, dit-elle n'aimant pas devoir laisser sa meilleure amie mais comprenant pourquoi Felicity devait être seule

\- Oliver retourne à Star City demain, alors je vais aussi aller à l'aéroport et m'envoler dans un pays où Billy ne pourra pas me trouver. Des suggestions sur où je devrais aller ?, dit-elle en soulevant sa jambe sur le canapé.

Elle savait que Felicity n'avait jamais vraiment voulu voyager, elle était plutôt du genre casanière souhaitant changer le monde avec la technologie pour aider les personnes qui en avaient le plus besoin. Elle n'aurait même pas eu de véritable voyage de noce à ce qu'elle avait compris ce qui l'avait mise en colère contre Billy. Au lieu d'emmener sa femme en lune de miel dans un lieu exotique, il avait réservé un hôtel à Vegas une ville que connaissait Felicity sur le bout des doigts depuis qu'elle était née. Iris pensait que son amie méritait un homme qui voudrait lui offrir le monde, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas de Billy Malone. Elle espérait qu'un jour Felicity rencontrerait l'homme qui la rendrait vraiment heureuse et qui ferait passer ses désirs en premier car elle le méritait.

\- Tu devrais vraiment parler à Oliver. L'homme a plus de contacts que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis sûre qu'il peut t'aider, dit-elle.

\- Je ne veux rien lui demander, Iris. Il m'a déjà aidé plus que je ne l'aurais pensé et je ne veux pas qu'il croît que je l'utilise pour ses relations, dit-elle doucement.

\- Alors je le ferai...Oliver ! Pourriez-vous venir ici une minute?, cria-t-elle ignorant les regards implorant que lui lançait sa meilleure amie.

Oliver revint dans le salon, arquant un sourcil à l'intention d'Iris à la façon dont elle l'avait fait venir, mais amusé aussi. Il avait aimé les quelques fois où la jeune journaliste l'avait interviewé. Elle n'avait pas dépassé les bornes avec ses questions personnelles et elle avait un sens de l'humour sarcastique, quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

\- As-tu besoin de mon aide ?, demanda-t-il tout en regardant Felicity

\- Non, désolée de t'avoir dérangé pendant ton travail, elle secoua la tête avant de regarder son amie et de lui envoyer un regard sévère.

\- Je vais simplement retourner dans ma chambre, dit Oliver en regardant les deux femmes avec incertitude.

\- Pas la peine Oliver, je dois partir si je ne veux pas rater mon vol de retour pour Central City. Mais je veux bien que tu récupères le sac rouge dans la chambre où tu as posé les valises de mon amie, dit-elle en souriant attendant qu'il arrive dans le couloir avant de se retourner vers Felicity

\- Demande-lui de t'aider, dit-elle sévèrement.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer...Il m'a déjà aidée, je ne veux pas en profiter, dit-elle doucement secouant la tête pour prouver son refus.

Oliver avait été assez rapide pour récupérer le sac et avait entendu une partie de la conversation mais il attendit quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge pour leur faire savoir qu'il était de retour. Il tendit le sac à Iris l'informant qu'il en avait profité pour appeler un taxi et qu'il l'emmènerait à l'aéroport.

\- Merci Oliver ! Tu es vraiment un héros, répondit-elle

\- Pas réellement mais quand je peux aider je le fais...Nous nous retrouverons surement à Star City ou à Central City pour l'exclusivité que je t'ai promis, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Prends soin de toi Fel et appelle-moi. Je veux savoir où tu te trouves et si tu vas bien et ne pense pas une seconde que tu peux me laisser dans l'ignorance pour me protéger de Billy Malone et de sa famille. N'oublie pas que je sais me défendre avec les mots. Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle serrant son amie dans les bras.

\- Merci d'avoir été présente, de m'avoir aidée et je te décerne la médaille de la meilleure amie...à vie. Et dis à mon père, à Caitlin où je me trouve qu'une fois que je serais bien installée. Tu vas me manquer aussi, dit-elle en souriant

Iris serra une dernière fois son amie dans les bras puis suivit Oliver jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit elle lui demanda d'aider encore une fois Felicity même si elle refuserait son aide étant trop têtue, trop fière. Elle l'informa qu'elle savait qu'il avait été présent lors de sa conversation avec Felicity, donc il connaissait la faveur qu'elle lui demandait. Il acquiesça promettant de faire son possible pour aider son amie. Il souhaita un bon vol à Iris et que sa secrétaire la préviendrait pour l'interview. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le salon s'installant à nouveau dans le fauteuil en face de Felicity.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Iris jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne qu'elle t'avait interviewé quelques fois.

\- C'est vraiment un petit monde. Ton amie est l'une des rares journalistes à qui ça ne me dérange pas d'accepter ses demandes d'interview. Et je t'ai parlé de mon aversion contre les journalistes en général, dit-il avant de prendre une longue gorgée d'eau.

\- Merci encore pour le plateau repas et pour la chambre. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais faim ou à quel point j'avais besoin de me reposer. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, dit-elle en attrapant une grappe de raisin.

Il l'observa un moment, essayant de décider comment il devait aborder ce qu'Iris lui avait demandé de faire pour aider son amie. Il réalisa au bout d'un moment que d'y aller directement serait la meilleure façon.

\- Felicity, j'ai entendu une partie de ta conversation avec ton amie et je sais que tu penses que j'ai déjà fait suffisamment pour toi. Mais si je peux encore t'aider je le ferais. Dis-moi de quoi as-tu besoin ?, demanda-t-il

\- Iris pense que tu peux m'aider à sortir de New-York sans que Billy ne l'apprenne. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette ville, ce n'est plus chez moi. Je ne peux pas retourner non plus à Central City, il viendrait me chercher alors je ne sais pas encore où me diriger, dit-elle doucement

\- Je peux le faire, répondit Oliver sans perdre de temps. Ses yeux étaient sérieux quand ils rencontrèrent les siens.

\- Mais...Oliver tu as tellement fais pour moi déjà, dit-elle

Maintenant, Oliver comprenait pourquoi Iris lui avait dit que Felicity refuserait de demander son aide, elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui demander plus qu'il n'avait déjà fait. Mais il voulait s'assurer que la jeune femme ne pourrait pas être retrouvée par son ex ou sa famille. Il ne connaissait pas bien Felicity, il ne l'avait rencontré il y avait seulement quelques heures, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête ou par la peur du mariage. Et elle avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire, pour vivre pour elle et non plus pour une autre personne. Et il allait l'aider.

\- Iris t'as rapporté ton passeport n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse t'impliquer encore plus dans mes problèmes. Oliver, tu en as assez fait. Tu me connais à peine pourtant tu m'as fait monter dans ta voiture, tu m'as laissé loger dans ta suite d'hôtel. Je ne peux pas te demander de faire plus, ce ne serait pas juste, déclara-t-elle

\- Felicity ! Rien de ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider n'a été un inconvénient pour moi si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. Il n'y a rien de mal à obtenir un peu d'aide de temps en temps. Tu as eu le courage de prendre une décision pour changer de vie. Laisse-moi t'aider à commencer ton futur dans de bonnes conditions, souligna-t-il

\- C'est ce qui me dérange Oliver. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où j'ai agi par mes propres moyens. Je suis devenue l'une de ces filles qui se complaisent dans leur vie, et laisse juste son fiancé, sa belle-mère décider de tout à sa place. Et fais-moi confiance ce n'est pas qui j'étais avant de rencontrer Billy...Et je veux redevenir cette jeune femme, dit-elle soutenant son regard

\- Tu le redeviendras Felicity...Et je ne veux pas décider à ta place, juste te donner un coup de pouce...Uniquement, déclara-t-il

\- D'accord !, dit-elle au bout d'une minute. J'ai un passeport et si tu peux m'aider à sortir du pays sans que personne ne le sache j'accepte ton offre. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que tu payes mon billet d'avion, continua-t-elle

Oliver acquiesça, mais ne dit rien pendant un moment alors qu'il la regardait. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était déterminée et il respectait cela. Pendant un court instant il pensa qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne à Star City et qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître. Mais Felicity ne cherchait pas une nouvelle histoire alors il devait la laisser partir sachant qu'il ne la reverrait surement jamais.

\- Je peux m'arranger pour que tu partes de New York demain et personne n'aura jamais besoin de savoir que tu as pris l'avion, mais je devrais m'occuper du billet. Tu peux me rembourser par le biais d'Iris plus tard. Il se pencha et lui tendit la main.

Felicity hésita quelques secondes avant de tendre la main et de secouer la sienne. Elle savait quand prendre une bonne affaire et se taire quand elle ne gagnerait pas. Oliver lui donnait la possibilité de quitter New-York sans que Billy ne le sache et de recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Elle n'allait pas refuser son aide une dernière fois même si il avait déjà fait plus que juste l'éloigner de cette église.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te rembourser un jour ce que tu as fait pour moi Oliver. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour une femme va voir l'homme merveilleux qu'elle a devant ses yeux et te rendre heureux comme tu le mérites, dit-elle sincèrement

\- Je te remercie pour tes gentils mots Felicity. Je dois passer des coups de fil, mais je vais m'assurer que tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin avant de te lever demain, lui assura-t-il.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment ravie que ce soit toi qui m'aies trouvé en train de courir sur le bord de la route. Je ne pense pas qu'une autre personne aurait été si adorable avec moi, dit-elle avec gentillesse dans la voix.

Oliver sentit les battements de son cœur taper contre sa poitrine, il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme si adorable non plus, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille ailleurs. Il voulait l'emmener avec lui à Star City, il savait qu'il pourrait la protéger de son ex-fiancé.

\- Je pense que je vais me coucher. Il est tard et même après cette petite sieste, je suis toujours épuisée, dit-elle avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le couloir.

\- Dors bien, Felicity, ajouta Oliver en la regardant partir.

Oliver attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende fermer sa porte avant de se déplacer vers le bureau où il avait son ordinateur. Il sortit également son téléphone portable afin de pouvoir appeler les personnes dont il avait besoin pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Mais d'abord, il voulait faire une petite recherche et découvrir ce qu'il pourrait savoir sur le fiancé de Felicity. Il avait entendu Iris dire son nom de famille et il voulait s'assurer que le gars n'avait pas les ressources pour la trouver, juste pour être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité vu qu'il ne serait pas à ses côtés pour la protéger. Ce qu'il regrettait énormément.

##############################

Felicity sourit à la femme à l'aéroport alors qu'elle finissait de vérifier son sac, elle prit le billet d'avion en direction de la France et s'éloigna de la file d'attente pour se diriger vers Oliver, qui se tenait les mains dans les poches. Hier soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait dormi toute la nuit. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée en sueur, s'inquiétant des projets de mariage sans fin. Elle s'était réveillée plus tôt dans la matinée, rafraîchie et prête à commencer sa nouvelle vie.

Elle avait surpris Oliver au milieu d'exercices de musculation et quand il eut fini, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble et avaient parlé. Non seulement elle s'était bien amusée à l'écouter parler de sa sœur, mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se sentait redevenue elle-même. Elle se secoua pour ne plus penser à rien et s'arrêta devant Oliver avant de prendre un sac de transport par terre qu'il lui avait donné.

\- Tout est fait, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Génial, déclara Oliver ayant réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette façon hier, il n'était que de passage dans la vie de Felicity.

Il lui rendit son sourire, ravi qu'elle paraisse toujours aussi heureuse. Il avait été soulagé quand elle s'était levée ce matin, apparemment encore plus déterminée à commencer sa nouvelle vie. Oliver était heureux pour elle. Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais il l'aimait bien et il voulait qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie.

\- Es-tu prête à conquérir le monde ?, demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Je le suis ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin le faire comme quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Oliver plaça sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement, il la rassura qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à faire le bon choix dans la vie. Que quelques fois elle aurait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité qui serait présent dans son cœur mais qu'avec le temps elle réaliserait qu'elle avait sans aucun doute prit la bonne décision.

\- Es-tu heureux te retourner dans ta ville ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je le suis...Je suis parti quelques semaines pour ce contrat mais j'ai hâte de serrer ma petite sœur, et mes amis dans mes bras. Ils m'ont tous manqué, déclara-t-il

\- C'est compréhensible, je sais qu'Iris et mon père vont me manquer mais je les verrai de nouveau dans quelques mois, répondit-elle

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si tu veux juste dire bonjour, n'hésites pas à appeler, dit-il mettant sa main dans sa poche sortant sa carte avec son numéro de téléphone portable.

Felicity bougea son sac de transport sur son bras alors qu'elle tendait la main et lui prit la carte. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil une minute avant de sourire et de la glisser dans son sac à main. Elle l'observa avant de pointer du doigt le couloir où se trouvaient les escalators.

\- Est-ce que tu marches avec moi ou est-ce là que nous nous disons au revoir ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller dans l'autre direction pour rencontrer mon pilote. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Felicity, dit-il lui tendant la main.

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à sa main avant de se déplacer en avant et de passer ses bras autour de son cou, sachant qu'elle allait surement le surprendre avec son geste. Mais il avait tellement fait pour elle qu'elle pensait qu'une poignée de main aurait été trop impersonnelle. Elle se recula au bout d'une minute un sourire sur les lèvres rencontrant son regard intense.

\- C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi, Oliver. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, je ne l'oublierais jamais, dit-elle en s'avançant et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Prends soin de toi Felicity, dit-il troublé par le baiser mais ne montrant pas son trouble

\- Toi aussi...Et continue d'être le héros que je vois en toi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire

Elle le contourna, Oliver glissa ses mains dans ses poches évitant de lui attraper le poignet pour la retenir, il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait, mais cette jeune femme l'avait bouleversé, séduit en à peine vingt-quatre heures. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de se diriger dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres, prête à affronter l'avenir.

\- Adieu ! J'espère que nos routes se croiseront de nouveau un jour Felicity Smoak, murmura Oliver

Il la regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd, il savait qu'il devrait se retourner pour se diriger vers son jet mais il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision faisant le vœux d'avoir la chance de la revoir dans un proche avenir.

**###############################**

**Je sais vous vous dîtes...Comment vont-ils pouvoir être ensemble si elle ne reste pas avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour l'instant, Felicity vient de rompre ces fiançailles et s'enfuir de l'église. Elle doit retrouver celle qu'elle était avant sa relation avec Billy avant de penser à autre chose. **

**Pensez-vous qu'Oliver est déjà tombé amoureux d'elle ? D'après-vous comment vont-ils se retrouver ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant, merci d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre. **

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Contente que tu apprécie autant l'histoire et tu a raison Oliver a eu un coup de coeur.**

**Olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Felicity doit se retrouver pour pouvoir penser à l'amour de nouveau. Tu va savoir dans le prochain chapitre de quelle façon ils se retrouvent.**

**Le dernier mot à ma génialissime Shinobu24 toujours à mes côtés pour ses fabuleux conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#############################**

Oliver se trouvait sur la rue West RailRoad St à Duluth dans le Minnesota, il était venu passer quelques jours dans une des maisons de vacances de la famille. Ses parents avaient acheté ce chalet près du Lac Supérieur après sa naissance voulant profiter de repos en famille maintenant qu'ils avaient un enfant. Ils étaient venus souvent au fil des années, et même si après la naissance de Thea ils ne prenaient plus autant de temps de repos à cause de Queen Consolidated qui prenait beaucoup de leur temps, Oliver n'avait jamais oublié les années merveilleuses qu'il avait passé avec sa famille ou ses amis lors de son adolescence dans cette belle ville.

L'une des meilleures choses à propos de Duluth, c'était qu'il n'y était pas vraiment connu. Les gens avaient peut-être entendu parler de la famille Queen, mais ils n'avaient surement jamais pu réellement mettre un nom sur le visage d'un des membres de celle-ci. C'était ce qu'appréciait Oliver, venir passer un moment sans être poursuivi par des paparazzis. Alors qu'il marchait avec son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche, il respira le bon air marin, il n'aimait pas vraiment les bateaux mais aimait tout de même la mer. C'était pour cela que chaque année, lorsqu'il venait avec Robert et Moira ils passaient une journée à l'aquarium des Grands Lacs, où ils pouvaient regarder les poissons et les mammifères d'eau douce habitant la région des Grands Lacs. Oliver aimait à chaque fois voir l'énorme aquarium profond de plus de 10 m où il pouvait observer les poissons par le haut ou par le bas. Ou encore toucher les raies d'eau douce, et piloter un petit bateau avec son père.

Oliver sourit aux souvenirs tout en continuant à marcher, il avait laissé Thea dans le chalet partant en ville pour trouver un magasin de technologie qui pourrait lui réparer rapidement son ordinateur. Il demanda à plusieurs passants s'ils connaissaient une bonne adresse et fut heureux d'apprendre qu'au bout de la rue se trouvait un petit magasin qui faisait des merveilles avec les ordinateurs. Il rentra dans la boutique avec le sourire aux lèvres, au comptoir se trouvait une jeune femme brune, de taille moyenne qui s'occupait de client. Oliver attendit quelques minutes que l'employé ait fini avec le couple qui se trouvait devant lui avant de s'avancer.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il en souriant

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle lui rendant son sourire. Bienvenue chez Speedy Computing

\- J'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur et l'on m'a dit que vous êtes la personne à venir voir.

\- C'est vrai ! Notre experte est la meilleure, je n'ai jamais vu une personne trouver les pannes des ordinateurs que nos clients nous apportent aussi rapidement que je mange un donut, dit-elle en rigolant.

Felicity arrêta ses mouvements aux sons de la voix qui venait du comptoir, elle était à peu près sûre de ne jamais oublier sa voix. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait l'atelier du comptoir. Elle pencha la tête, sa boucle d'oreille frappant légèrement son épaule alors qu'elle souriait lorsqu'elle l'aperçut parlant à la jeune femme qui tenait la caisse. Il avait l'air presque identique que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu un an et demi plus tôt.

Elle était à Duluth depuis un an, après leurs adieux à l'aéroport, elle avait passé six mois en France, visitant Paris la ville de l'amour, puis partant pour Bordeaux et déguster leurs merveilleux vins pour finir sur la croisette à Cannes. Et même si elle avait énormément apprécié tout son temps dans ce pays, les Etats-Unis lui manquaient. Mais n'étant pas encore prête à retourner à Central City elle avait choisi quelques villes qu'elle aurait aimé visiter, et Duluth avec le Lac Supérieur avait eu sa préférence. Elle avait trouvé un travail de serveuse pour pouvoir payer la chambre qu'elle louait au-dessus du restaurant.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était de service, elle avait aidé un client qui n'arrivait plus à envoyer des messages à ses clients sur son ordinateur. Il avait été si impressionné par sa rapidité à régler le problème qu'il l'avait embauché chez Speedy Computing. Bien sûr elle savait que cela ne serait que temporaire ayant l'intention de rentrer chez elle un jour et travailler pour une grande société, mais elle travaillait avec les ordinateurs et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Felicity commença à pousser la porte quand elle l'entendit expliquer comment il avait pu abîmer son précieux matériel.

\- J'étais dans un café en train de surfer sur internet lorsque j'ai renversé mon crème dessus, dit-il tout en sortant l'ordinateur de sa sacoche.

\- Vraiment ! dit une voix qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier

Oliver leva son regard sur la personne qui venait de s'avancer vers le comptoir, elle avait l'air différente de la femme qu'il avait aidé il y a plus d'un an. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une doublure noire enfumée qui allait bien avec la tenue qu'elle portait. Sa robe était courte et amusante et elle n'était pas aussi pâle qu'elle l'avait été le jour de leur rencontre. Mais surtout il y avait une gaîté dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais pu apercevoir le jour où il l'avait faite monter dans sa voiture, la tristesse, la culpabilité avaient l'air de s'être envolées, ce qui le rendait heureux pour elle. Felicity contourna le comptoir, elle s'installa à côté de lui le regardant avec un grand sourire contente de le revoir après si longtemps.

\- A ce que je vois c'est moi qui dois te sauver aujourd'hui, dit-elle

Ses mots étaient doux alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers la femme derrière le comptoir et levait la main pour signifier à sa collègue qu'elle prenait le relais, un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres. Oliver sentit les frissons le parcourir au son de sa voix, cela faisait un an et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, elle l'avait appelé dans les premiers mois après son départ de l'aéroport, puis les appels s'étaient espacés pour ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait pensé que peut-être Felicity avait trouvé un homme qui remplissait sa vie, il avait été triste de ne pas être cet homme, mais avait effacé cette tristesse de son cœur se rappelant qu'il n'avait été que de passage dans sa vie pour l'aider. Felicity gardait toujours les yeux sur Oliver, il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, tellement séduisant avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, le début d'une barbe et sa carrure qui devait cacher plusieurs abdominaux bien dessinés, elle en était sûr.

Elle l'avait appelé lorsqu'elle se trouvait en France, heureuse d'être libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait sans avoir Annabelle qui scrutait chacun de ces faits et gestes, elle aimait lui parler de ce pays qu'elle apprenait à découvrir. D'entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien, elle était à chaque fois impatiente qu'il réponde à son téléphone. Mais un jour ce fut une femme qui répondit, une certaine Anaïs qui lui intima de ne plus jamais rappeler son petit ami, alors elle l'avait fait avec regret, triste que son héros ait trouvé la femme de sa vie, sans comprendre ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'avait envahi. A son arrivée à Duluth, pendant un appel avec Iris elle avait appris que cette Anaïs n'avait été que de passage dans la vie d'Oliver, qu'elle était folle et qu'il avait rapidement mit fin à leur histoire.

Et même si Felicity avait senti son cœur battre de nouveau au moment de cette annonce, elle avait demandé à sa meilleure amie de ne pas lui révéler où elle se trouvait, il avait été son héros d'un jour et leurs chemins ne se croiseraient plus jamais. Elle devait l'oublier car elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il avait pris une part de son cœur et elle ne pouvait pas tomber de nouveau dans une relation, elle ne voulait pas mettre ses rêves de côté pour Oliver comme elle l'avait fait avec Billy. C'était mieux pour elle qu'Oliver Queen ne reste qu'un bon souvenir. Mais se trouvant devant lui à présent elle se demanda si le destin avait décidé de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Felicity, dit-il doucement en plaçant sa main sur son bras.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te revoir Oliver. Inès peux-tu mettre l'ordinateur sur mon bureau je vais le vérifier tout à l'heure. Je sors un instant, dit-elle.

La jeune femme ne posa aucune question sur la demande, elle prit uniquement l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. Oliver conduisit Felicity hors du magasin, entrecroisant leurs doigts l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

\- Comment vas-tu, ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je vais exceptionnellement bien, tout cela grâce à toi, dit-elle ses lèvres proches de son oreille.

\- Alors où m'emmène-tu ?, demanda Oliver gardant son self-control pour ne pas la retourner et l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait vraiment.

\- Au vernissage d'une amie qui expose ses photos dans une galerie au coin de la rue. Et puis le buffet est à volonté, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Oliver sourit à sa bonne humeur, fini la jeune femme qui se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé son fiancé devant l'autel, à ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme pleine de joie, les yeux pétillants, contente de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Ils rentrèrent dans la galerie d'art, Felicity partit saluer l'artiste qui était une grande femme brune, très sophistiqué à la vue de sa tenue, s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle était une photographe. Au bout de quelques minutes Felicity revint vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Peut-être que c'était sa peau bronzée, ou bien son sourire éblouissant, ou sa démarche plus déterminée, ou tout ce qui faisait de Felicity Smoak une femme remarquable.

\- Je peux voir que ton voyage en France t'a réussi ainsi que ta nouvelle vie ici. As-tu visité d'autres pays ?

Oliver avait joint leurs doigts ensemble de nouveau en regardant les différentes photos que l'artiste avait prises des habitants de Duluth et du Lac supérieur se sentant bien de se retrouver auprès de la jeune femme après si longtemps loin d'elle.

-Non ! dit-elle avec un sourire en pensant à l'année écoulée. Je suis restée en France pendant un moment, mais ce n'était pas pour moi, je voulais rentrer au pays.

Elle sourit au serveur muni d'un plateau contenant des coupes de champagne qui s'arrêta devant eux. Elle prit gracieusement l'une des flûtes et la tendit à Oliver avant de prendre la sienne. Quand l'homme s'éloigna, elle continua à lui expliquer son voyage en France. Elle avait trouvé cela amusant de visiter ce pays, elle avait même travaillé pour un site touristique ne souhaitant pas épuiser son compte épargne. Grâce à cela elle avait pu obtenir de nombreux séjours gratuits dans des gîtes touristiques et même dans certains hôtels en examinant les logements.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies pu faire ce que tu souhaitais, prendre ton temps pour visiter la France qui est un de mes pays favoris, dit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder une autre photo.

\- Andréa a vraiment su capturer les sentiments des personnes dans ces photos, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur la description de celle qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Ton amie est vraiment douée. Tu ressens l'amour que cet homme a pour sa fille, mais aussi la crainte qu'elle ne tombe du bateau, déclara Oliver

\- Oui Andréa est une grande photographe. Comment sont les choses à Star City ? As-tu fait les titres des journaux à scandales avec un mannequin à ton bras, ou bien des femmes folles, dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'ils continuaient à se promener dans la galerie.

Oliver la fixa intensément en entendant ses derniers mots, il se rappelait du jour où il avait mis fin à son aventure avec Anaïs, il avait entendu son téléphone sonner depuis son bureau, il avait couru dans le salon pour y répondre mais la sonnerie s'était arrêtée. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard Anaïs était rentrée en trombe dans son bureau l'accusant de la tromper avec une autre femme, qu'il allait regretter cet affront. Il l'avait fait sortir de son appartement en vitesse lui intimant de ne jamais revenir, mais le jour suivant elle tambourinait à sa porte lui demandant de l'excuser pour son comportement possessif. Au bout d'une semaine de ce manège chaque jour, et de ses visites intempestives dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated, Roy lui avait conseillé de demander une ordonnance restrictive à l'encontre d'Anaïs et il avait suivi ses conseils.

Après que l'injonction fut mise en place il n'eut plus jamais de nouvelles de cette femme. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se rendre compte avant qu'Anaïs avait parlé à Felicity ce jour-là, l'avait surement menacé aussi, il l'avait appelé rapidement pour s'excuser du comportement d'Anaïs lui expliquant ce qu'il avait dû mettre en place pour l'éloigner de lui. Après cette histoire ils s'étaient appelés quelques fois mais leurs appels s'étaient espacés peu à peu à cause de leurs activités et ils craignaient de gêner l'autre...Felicity ne lui avait jamais dit dans quelle ville elle habitait, et il ne lui avait jamais demandé non plus.

\- Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps dans les bals de charité, nous sommes sur un projet important, alors j'ai surtout travaillé. Mais j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec ton amie Iris au cours de la dernière année, dit-il en souriant

\- Oh ? Es-tu l'homme mystérieux que ma meilleure amie voit ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Felicity espérait que ce n'était pas le cas et trouva ensuite étrange que ce soit la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle laissa tomber ses pensées et se concentra sur le petit couloir devant elle qui menait à une exposition différente avec d'autres photos sur les paysages autour de la ville, ses yeux scrutant la foule, ne voulant pas qu'Oliver voit son trouble.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, la rassura immédiatement Oliver

Il remarqua les sourcils de la jeune femme s'arquer lorsqu'il parla d'Iris se demandant si elle était jalouse mais effaçant rapidement cette pensée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an et demi, Felicity ne pouvait pas être intéressé par lui comme il l'était par elle. Mais voulant la rassurer encore plus il se décida de parler de l'homme qu'il avait présenté à la jeune journaliste.

\- Par inadvertance, j'ai présenté ton amie Iris à un de mes amis, Barry. Je peux te dire que leur première rencontre fut mémorable pour moi, dit-il en rigolant

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda Felicity

\- Iris était dans mon bureau un jour, me harcelant pour une entrevue que je refusais et Barry est arrivé à l'improviste. Elle lui a plus ou moins hurlé dessus pour m'avoir donné une excuse pour écourter la réunion. Mais Barry a juste sourit et avant de quitter le bureau elle lui a tendu son numéro de téléphone.

Oliver n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter le fait que ces deux personnes soient ensemble, pas qu'il n'était pas heureux pour eux, bien sûr il était content que son ami Barry ait enfin du bonheur dans sa vie. Mais rien dans leur relation ne devrait fonctionner, ils étaient si différent l'un de l'autre, Iris ayant le feu en elle, Barry étant beaucoup plus posé. Pourtant tout se passait bien depuis leur premier rendez-vous et Barry n'arrêtait pas de le remercier de lui avoir présenté la jeune journaliste inconsciemment.

\- Barry a-t-il un nom de famille ?, Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Alors que sa meilleure amie lui avait parlé de l'homme qu'elle voyait et de son bonheur depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle avait négligé de donner son nom à Felicity, affirmant qu'elle connaissait son amie et que si elle connaissait son nom elle ferait des recherches pour trouver les moindres fantômes de son passé ne souhaitant pas qu'Iris connaisse à nouveau ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Iris l'avait informé qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas le nom maintenant, de cette façon il ne lui serait pas permis de faire des recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à Central City.

\- Allen, précisa Oliver tapant son doigt contre son nez. Et ne pense pas que je ne sache pas que tu n'es pas censée le savoir. Iris se plaint constamment que tu ne sois pas encore rentrée à la maison. Certains jours, c'est de ma faute, même si c'est elle qui a apporté ton passeport à l'hôtel.

Il sourit à toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet, au moment où elle lui criait dessus l'accusant d'être responsable de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Felicity de revenir avec lui pour qu'elle rentre à la maison. Et même si des fois il lui aurait bien fermer le clapet, il l'écoutait juste se plaindre car la vérité était que Oliver l'aimait bien. Elle ne croyait pas les conneries de qui que ce soit et elle avait un cœur immense, même si elle aimait faire semblant du contraire parfois. Il savait qu'elle connaissait les moindres détails des aventures de Felicity pendant cette année écoulée, et il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur de ne pas lui dire. La jeune journaliste avait eu surement ses raisons, elle avait peut-être pensé qu'il n'était pas fait pour sa meilleure amie au vu de son passé de play-boy, ou bien Felicity lui avait simplement demandé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Barry, il sait la canaliser et il est fou amoureux de ta meilleure amie, la rassura-t-il

\- Il ferait mieux de l'être... Iris mérite un homme qui saura la rendre heureuse. Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit que c'était un de tes amis, dit-elle.

\- Allez continuons de regarder les magnifiques photos que ton amie photographe a prise, il tapota son verre contre le sien et prit une gorgée l'emmenant plus loin dans la galerie.

Felicity acquiesça à Oliver lui envoyant un sourire malicieux avant d'incliner la tête et de se diriger vers les photos du Lac Supérieur, elle savait déjà qu'elles seraient magnifiques, les paysages autour du lac si beau avec les montagnes se reflétant dessus, ou bien la lune. Ils restèrent encore une bonne demi-heure puis Oliver la prévint qu'il voulait féliciter son amie, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers Andréa.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer et de pouvoir regarder vos photos. Vous savez nous donner des émotions avec votre objectif, dit-il

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle

Il lui serra la main, un sourire sur les lèvres ne quittant jamais son visage, Felicity serra son amie dans ses bras, quand elle se recula, Oliver la dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se diriger de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- C'est très gentil ce que tu as dit à Andréa, dit Felicity pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la rue.

\- J'étais sincère. Je dois aller rejoindre ma sœur, mais peut-être pourrions-nous prendre un verre demain ?, suggéra-t-il

Oliver savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de quitter Duluth, mais il souhaitait revoir Felicity encore une fois ne sachant pas quand il pourrait se croiser de nouveau ayant son projet à Queen Consolidated qui lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Felicity l'observa une minute avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr, et je t'apporterai ton ordinateur réparé en même temps, sourit-t-elle

\- D'accord, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où tu vis et je te retrouverai là-bas vers trois heures demain après-midi ?, suggéra-t-il.

Felicity hésita avant de sortir un morceau de papier de son sac et d'écrire l'adresse de son lieu de résidence. Elle remit le stylo dans son sac à main et le lui tendit.

\- Mon numéro est écris dessus aussi, dit-elle

\- Merci. Je dois y aller, mais je te verrai demain, répondit-il

Oliver lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, lui fit un sourire et se dépêcha dans la direction opposée souhaitant rentrer rapidement pour rejoindre Thea qui l'avait harcelé de messages pendant son temps avec Felicity. Il savait qu'elle devait se demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps à déposer son ordinateur, qu'elle allait le questionner pendant des heures pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant les deux dernières heures. Il ne savait pas encore si il devait lui avouer qu'il venait de revoir la femme qui faisait battre son cœur, il lui avait parlé de Felicity sans lui donner tous les détails de leur rencontre sachant qu'elle l'aurait obligé à la retrouver bien avant.

Felicity le regarda s'enfuir et elle sourit en secouant la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la direction de son magasin. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait rencontré Oliver. Quelles étaient les chances, pensa-t-elle en rentrant dans Speedy Computing ? Aucune. Mais le destin pouvait rendre les vœux réels quelque fois.

#############################

Il était trois heures moins dix, quand Oliver se retrouva devant la porte de Felicity le lendemain après-midi. Il avait passé une longue nuit à calmer sa sœur après qu'ils soient sortis boire un verre en ville et qu'un idiot l'avait dragué lourdement. Oliver s'en était mêlé et les choses avait dégénéré. Ensuite il avait passé une autre partie de la nuit à parler avec son informaticien du projet qu'ils essayaient de réaliser. Curtis était un génie qu'il avait rencontré un jour avec son mari dans la salle de sport de John, Curtis l'avait reconnu immédiatement et avait commencé à parler des progrès que Queen Consolidated faisait dans la technologie. Au départ Oliver pensait que ce n'était qu'un fan, mais au fil de la conversation il comprit rapidement que Curtis savait de quoi il parlait, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où il travaillait, Paul son mari l'avait informé que Ray Palmer venait de le renvoyer.

Et Oliver se rendit compte que Palmer était vraiment fou de perdre un homme avec autant de génie lorsqu'il apprit le nombre de doctorat qu'il avait eu, les langues étrangères qu'il savait utiliser à la perfection. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin à Queen Consolidated pour signer son contrat dans le département des sciences appliquées. Curtis travaillait pour lui depuis six mois et depuis pas un seul jour Oliver ne regrettait de l'avoir embauché, et même si cet homme était assez excentrique avec ses explications dont il ne comprenait rien la plupart du temps, ils étaient devenus amis.

Oliver sortit de ses souvenirs et frappa à la porte, il fit un pas en arrière, attendant que Felicity réponde. L'appartement où elle séjournait était situé dans le centre de la ville et c'était exactement le genre d'endroit qui ressemblait à la jeune femme, une façade simple, un minimum de sécurité dans l'immeuble avec un gardien qui laissait rentrer uniquement si les visiteurs montraient patte blanche. Il se demandait s'il serait capable de la convaincre de quitter Duluth et de revenir à Central City pour retrouver son père et Iris. Quelque part, Oliver en doutait car elle avait l'air d'avoir trouvé un équilibre dans cette ville. Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et gémit lorsqu'elle réalisa quelle heure il était. Elle se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se redressa et sourit.

\- Salut Oliver ! Je suis un peu en retard, désolée, lui dit-elle penaude en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Bonjour Felicity, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, dit-il

\- Donne-moi juste quelques minutes pour m'habiller et je serais de retour. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au visage ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, alors qu'elle jetait la serviette qui séchait ses cheveux et se rapprochait de lui.

\- Disons simplement que je me suis battu pour l'honneur de ma sœur. Je vais bien, je promets, l'assura-t-il se sentant coupable en voyant à quel point elle semblait inquiète.

\- Tu as de nouveau joué au héros, dit-elle en souriant

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et ferma la porte. Elle retira la serviette de son corps et chercha sa robe, elle enfila son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Elle enfila la robe légère qu'elle avait acheté récemment, se passa la main dans les cheveux et ouvrit la porte. Elle sourit et entra dans la pièce principale.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée?, demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai eu une vidéoconférence avec le conseil d'administration, avec l'ordinateur de ma sœur, et je peux jurer que ces hommes sont plus efficaces qu'un tranquillisant, répondit-il en rigolant

\- Ils sont si fatigants que cela qu'ils arrivent presque à t'anesthésier ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Oh que oui. Et toi ? As-tu eu la chance de profiter davantage du vernissage de ton amie ou bien es-tu repartie travailler sur mon précieux ordinateur, demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je suis retournée à Speedy Computing, j'ai réparé ton ordinateur en sauvegardant le disque dur sur un autre que j'avais et l'ai réinstallé sur un nouveau pc qui se trouve sur la table basse. Ensuite je suis rentrée pour me relaxer dans un bon bain, dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle s'arrêtait près du canapé.

\- Veux-tu sortir? Ou simplement rester ici ?, demanda-t-il

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas je préfère rester ici, je suis assez fatiguée, j'ai eu une journée de fou pour pouvoir partir plus tôt, répondit-elle

Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux bouteilles d'eau avant de retourner vers le canapé. Elle s'assit et tapota le siège à côté d'elle en tendant l'une des bouteilles d'eau puis croisa ses jambes et se mit à l'aise. Oliver s'assit soigneusement à côté d'elle et accepta la bouteille, il prit une gorgée d'eau puis la posa sur la table.

\- Est-ce que tu te vois revenir à Central City ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Oui à un moment je le ferais surement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Mais tu n'es pas certaine de le faire ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ma famille est à Central City et mon père me manque mais...Certains jours la culpabilité revient, je me demande si c'est égoïste de ma part d'être aussi heureuse après mon départ, après ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle son expression devenant sérieuse.

\- Tu sais que ton père ne t'en veux pas Felicity...J'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer, Iris me l'a présenté un jour. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe pour t'avoir aidé à t'enfuir...Mais Noah m'a juste dit merci, dit-il avec un sourire

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne suis peut-être pas encore prête à faire face à ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi.

\- Tu veux dire à faire face à ton père et Iris. Mais tu sais le fait que tu sois aussi heureuse signifie que tu as pris la bonne décision, pas que tu sois égoïste, dit-il en se déplaçant un peu pour lui faire face.

\- Tu penses que je devrais rentrer ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer à la maison avant que tu sois prête. Iris le comprend, même si elle préfèrerait que tu reviennes elle sait qu'il te faut du temps. Mais tu sais que tu as des gens qui se soucient de toi et qui seront là quand tu en auras besoin et c'est plus que la plupart des gens peuvent avoir. Alors prend ton temps, déclara-t-il

\- Merci, Oliver. Iris me manque aussi. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une meilleure amie et un père aussi compréhensif, dit-elle

\- Ton père est un homme très gentil qui ne veux que ton bonheur, et si tu dois être loin de lui pour l'acquérir, il est d'accord avec ta décision tant que tu es heureuse. Ce sont les mots qu'il a prononcé le jour où je l'ai rencontré, répondit Oliver

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit Oliver, cela me rassure qu'il ne m'en veuille pas de ne pas avoir épousé Billy, dit-elle

Felicity savait que son père ne lui en voulait pas pour s'être enfuie sans lui dire au revoir, ils en avaient parlé des centaines de fois au téléphone, mais au plus profond de son âme elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait de la peine. Et quelques fois elle pensait même que son père lui disait de tels mots juste pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable. Mais à priori chaque mot prononcé venait de son cœur et il les pensait réellement, cela faisait du bien de les entendre de la part d'une autre personne, cela rendait ces mots plus vrais encore.

\- Pas de souci... Ton père t'aime et attendra que tu sois prête tout comme Iris, déclara-t-il

\- Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Tu as enfin rencontré l'amour ?, demanda-t-elle levant une jambe sur le canapé se préparant à la réponse.

Oliver la regarda et voulut lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer une femme, car une certaine petite blonde dans une robe de mariée était dans ses pensées à chaque instant. Il ne connaissait pas bien Felicity, et cela pourrait paraître complètement fou à des personnes extérieures, mais Oliver sentait que cette femme assise sur le canapé à ses côtés était sa chance au bonheur. Et même si elle ne rentrait pas encore à la maison, il savait que lorsqu'elle le ferait il lui demanderait un rendez-vous pour apprendre à la connaître plus et un jour peut-être commencer une histoire.

\- Avec les heures que je passe dans la société, ou bien avec mes amis, ma sœur, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rechercher une femme. Et pour le moment je préfère rester seul, peut-être qu'un jour je rencontrerais celle dont je tomberais amoureux, mais je ne suis pas pressé, je sais que quand cela sera le moment, elle se présentera à moi, déclara-t-il ne la quittant jamais des yeux.

\- Elle fera comme moi et se présentera en robe de mariée fuyant son mari passant devant ta voiture, le taquina-t-elle

\- Je ne crois pas...Cela ne court pas les rues...Du moins je pense

Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'autre femme en robe de mariée en fuite, car il était tombé sur la seule qu'il voulait vraiment.

\- Tu diriges donc une entreprise, aide des femmes en détresse et de temps en temps fait la cuisine. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne fais pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas parfait, je ne suis pas un héros qui saute de toit en toit pour sauver sa ville...Mais quand je peux aider je le fais, dit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Oh, je sais. Je ne pense pas que tu sois parfait, taquina-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux. Mais pour moi tu es un héros

\- Dûment noté...Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le costume et l'arc...Comme Robin des Bois, répondit Oliver en souriant

\- Tu restes encore longtemps à Duluth ?, demanda-t-elle

\- En fait, je pars dans quelques heures Je pense que Thea veut rentrer pour avoir la chance de voir mon nouveau garde du corps, Roy. Je crois que ma sœur est peut-être amoureuse, dit-il avec un rire

\- Eh bien, nous devrions profiter au maximum de nos dernières heures ensemble, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Oliver savait très bien de quel façon il voudrait dépenser ces quelques heures avec Felicity mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour commencer une nouvelle histoire et il ne voulait pas que cela ne soit que sexuel entre eux, il voulait beaucoup plus.

\- De quoi pourrions-nous discuter ?, demanda-t-il

\- Parle-moi un peu de ton ami Barry

Il sourit à Felicity alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le canapé, posant sa tête contre son poing lorsqu'il rencontra son regard. Il tapa son doigt contre son menton avec son autre main, une expression pensive se dessinant sur son visage, il se doutait qu'elle demanderait des renseignements sur l'homme qui était avec sa meilleure amie.

\- En fait j'ai connu Barry à l'université de Coast City, il étudiait la médecine légale, il a perdu sa mère à neuf ans quand un voleur s'est introduit dans leur maison et l'a tué. Son père était dans son laboratoire à ce moment à l'autre bout de la ville, Barry m'a dit un jour que son père s'en était voulu longtemps de ne pas être présent mais avait remercié le ciel que son fils se soit caché dans le placard et qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé. Il y a un an Barry est arrivé à Central City en tant qu'expert de la police scientifique, il est vraiment un gars bien qui a beaucoup souffert, et c'est un véritable ami.

\- Il doit avoir un sacré caractère pour supporter Iris, elle vit à cent à l'heure, dit-elle amusée

\- Tu connais le dicton, les opposés s'attirent...Et bien c'est tout à fait eux, je pense que tu vas vraiment l'apprécier lorsque tu le rencontreras

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'amis sincère Oliver...Et je me doute qu'il ferait tout pour toi comme tu le ferais pour eux. Et je suis contente pour Iris, elle semble heureuse. Elle le mérite, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et toi ? Ici à Duluth t'aies-tu fais de nouveaux amis ? demanda-t-il

\- Pas vraiment ! Je pense que j'ai eu besoin d'être seule pendant un moment, mais c'est vrai que des fois cela est difficile. J'aurais pu laisser Iris venir, mais elle n'aurait pas rencontré Barry, alors c'est peut-être une bonne chose que je sois seule, déclara-t-elle lui jetant un coup d'œil

\- C'est compréhensible. Maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu prennes cela comme une pression, car ce n'est en aucun cas cela, mais si tu décides de quitter Duluth un jour je pourrais avoir un travail pour toi, dit-il

Oliver voulait préciser qu'il ne faisait pas pression sur elle, mais il avait une idée en tête et il voulait qu'elle l'entende, de plus de cette façon il pourrait l'avoir à ses côtés. Felicity arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour Queen Consolidated.

\- Un travail pour moi ?, Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- C'est un travail de recherche pour l'une des divisions de mon entreprise, déclara-t-il

\- Dans quelle division ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Les sciences appliquées...Mais tu pourrais aussi m'aider à effectuer des recherches approfondies, sur divers projets susceptibles d'intéresser la société comme vérifications des antécédents, des fusions potentielles. Tu aurais la technologie à ta disposition, dit-il

\- Cela semble intéressant. Pourquoi moi ?, Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu es intelligente et rapide, mais c'est plus que cela. Tu es passionnée par l'informatique, les nouvelles technologies et tu veux changer le monde. J'aime ça de toi.

\- Alors, ce travail a-t-il d'autres avantages?, Plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire

Felicity n'avait pas prévu de partir de Duluth si tôt, mais maintenant qu'elle entendait Oliver parler d'Iris et de tout ce qui se passait chez elle, elle réalisa à quel point cela lui manquait. Oliver avait envie de lui répondre, être avec moi mais il préféra se taire. Il pouvait voir qu'elle y pensait et il était prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la faire signer un contrat chez Queen Consolidated. Oliver se targuait d'être excellent pour conclure des affaires, surtout quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose. Il voulait que cela se produise. Il voulait Felicity près de lui.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux et c'est à toi, répondit Oliver.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ? Tu ne devrais vraiment pas me laisser savoir que je peux demander ce que je veux. Je pourrais finir par faire toutes sortes de demandes insensées, dit-elle avec un soupçon de malice dans les yeux alors qu'elle ouvrait son eau et prenait une gorgée.

\- Ou peut-être que je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu ne profiteras pas de moi, répliqua Oliver

Il savait qu'elle le taquinait parce que Felicity n'était pas du genre à faire des demandes scandaleuses et qu'elle n'était pas non plus du genre à le faire céder à tous ses caprices.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse maintenant ni même dans un mois. Tu as mon numéro, tu sais où je suis, fit-il remarquer.

\- D'accord, j'y penserai, dit-elle en le regardant pendant une minute essayant de trouver la véritable raison à cette offre. Mais Oliver était difficile à déchiffrer.

Oliver regarda son téléphone et put voir de nouveau des messages de Thea qui lui demandait quand il rentrait pour qu'ils puissent repartir pour Star City. Sa sœur était vraiment pressé de retrouver Roy Harper, cela le fit sourire, c'était un jeune bien sous tous rapports, John l'avait recommandé, donc il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois partir, notre avion part bientôt et je dois récupérer ma sœur. C'était vraiment agréable de te revoir, Felicity, dit-il sincèrement.

Oliver ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à la revoir un jour après l'avoir laissé à l'aéroport de New York, mais il avait fait le vœu que leurs chemins se croisent de nouveau, et il avait été exaucé, même si cela avait mis un an et demi, il était heureux. Et à présent il espérait qu'elle accepterait son offre de travail et viendrait vivre à Star City, il réalisa qu'il avait un autre vœu à faire en sortant de son appartement. Felicity se leva, lui rendit son ordinateur et le raccompagna vers la porte, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

\- C'était vraiment agréable de te voir aussi, Oliver. Je ne doute pas que nos chemins se croiseront encore dans l'avenir, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je l'espère, répondit-il avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Il lui demanda de prendre soin d'elle, qu'il serait toujours à l'écoute si un jour elle voulait parler avec lui. Il se redressa et entra dans le couloir, Oliver était déçu de ne pas avoir plus de temps avec elle, mais il savait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour travailler sur le projet avec Curtis.

Il ancra son regard au sien voulant lui dire tellement plus, mais savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment encore. Il leva la main pour la saluer avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, faisant le vœu de la revoir rapidement, et que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas à lui dire au revoir de nouveau.

**########################**

**Ils se sont revus par hasard mais Feliciy n'est pas encore prête à rentrer à la maison. Mais peut-être que la proposition d'Oliver la feras changer d'avis.**

**Avez-vous aimez leurs retrouvailles ? Pensez-vous que Felicity va accepter de venir travailler pour Oliver ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. A vendredi pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires, vos suivis et mise en favoris ainsi que les guests à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement.**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. La tension va durer pendant un bon moment.**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir commenté. Felicity n'est pas prête encore tu as raison mais la proposition d'Oliver pourrait lui donner le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin.**

**olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté**

**Dans ce chapitre nous allons pouvoir savoir si Felciity a pris ou non une décision.**

**Le dernier mot à ma Shinobu24 la meilleur beta qui comprend mes intentions dans chacune de mes histoires et qui est une aide inestimable. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Felicity sortit son portefeuille et paya le chauffeur de taxi le remerciant pour la ballade. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule un sourire aux lèvres, contente d'avoir pris cette décision. Le soleil brillait à Central City et la brise légère enroulait ses boucles autour de son visage alors qu'elle fermait la porte du taxi. Elle s'avança sur le trottoir et leva les yeux, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'elle vit la devanture du journal Central City Picture News.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle avait rencontré Oliver à Duluth et après avoir réfléchi à sa proposition de travail pendant quelques semaines, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Elle fixa ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea vers la porte principale du bâtiment alors qu'elle soulevait son sac à main sur son épaule. Tous ses sacs étaient actuellement chez son père ne sachant pas encore où elle habiterait à Star City. Son avion était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, alors elle avait déposé ses bagages, avait serré son père dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient discuté pendant une heure avant qu'elle se dirige tout droit vers le journal d'Iris pour lui faire la surprise de son retour même si ce n'était pas dans sa ville.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue à Central City, la ville n'avait pas réellement changé avait-elle remarqué lors du trajet, ses souvenirs de son adolescence avec Iris avaient afflué dans son esprit en apercevant les endroits qu'elles avaient fréquentés à cette époque. Ses talons claquèrent contre le sol lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall du journal, elle repéra Iris en plein travail et sourit, heureuse de la revoir après une si longue absence. Felicity s'avança doucement évitant de faire trop de bruit ne souhaitant pas être remarquée tout de suite et elle s'arrêta derrière la chaise de sa meilleure amie.

\- Avez-vous une minute, mademoiselle West ou devrais-je revenir un autre jour ? Demanda-t-elle.

Iris leva les yeux de son ordinateur, se retourna lentement la bouche ouverte, choquée, alors qu'elle fixait sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait derrière elle. Un large sourire traversa son visage et elle laissa échapper un cri tandis qu'elle se levait renversant pratiquement sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de Felicity et la serrer contre sa poitrine.

\- Enfin ! C'est tellement bon de te voir ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu venais ? Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle

Les mots tombèrent si rapidement de sa bouche qu'une personne extérieure aurait cru qu'elle n'allait jamais arrêter de poser des questions. Iris se recula, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de Felicity alors qu'elle la regardait, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. La jeune femme rit, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, Dit-elle en prenant Iris dans un autre câlin rapide. Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu n'as aucune idée.

\- Et bien tu as réussi à me surprendre...Pourtant ce n'est pas facile de le faire. Et j'en ai une très bonne idée Felicity, car tu m'as manqué tout autant, répondit Iris

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Felicity

Iris lui prit la main pour la rapprocher de son bureau et lui intima de s'asseoir sur sa chaise pendant qu'elle posait une cuisse sur son bureau, la regardant sans cesse toujours choquée que sa meilleure amie soit présente dans son journal après une absence d'un an et demi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. Et je vais bien...Mais c'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, dit-elle

\- Je vais très bien Iris, j'ai vu mon père qui était aussi surpris que toi de me voir et très heureux comme tu dois t'en douter, répondit-elle

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu en ville ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis arrivée aujourd'hui, je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures que j'ai passées avec mon père, répondit-elle

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Ce n'est pas que je me plains parce que je suis heureuse. Mais la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, il semblait que tu n'avais aucune intention de revenir de sitôt, fit-elle rapidement

Aussi excitée qu'elle soit de la présence de Felicity à la maison, Iris voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. La jeune femme pouvait voir l'inquiétude gravée entre ses sourcils et elle se précipita pour la rassurer. Alors que Felicity aimait Duluth et la vie qu'elle s'était faites là-bas peu de temps après le départ d'Olivier, ses mots étaient revenus et elle commençait à se sentir plus seule qu'elle n'aurait cru le penser. Peut-être que de le revoir lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait des amis, son père qui attendait son retour avec impatience. Alors elle avait pris la décision de rentrer enfin à la maison.

\- Je pensais simplement qu'il était temps de revenir, que je ne pourrais probablement pas me cacher éternellement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Où vas-tu habiter...Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux, déclara sa meilleure amie

\- En fait je ne reste pas à Central City, je voulais juste te voir et prendre mon père dans mes bras, vous m'avez tellement manqué, répondit-elle

\- Alors tu repars ? Mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus courir ?, demanda Iris complètement perdue par les propos de son amie

\- Je ne serais pas loin...Juste à une heure en train de Central City. Oliver m'a proposé un travail à Queen Consolidated. J'y ai réfléchi longtemps puis j'ai décidé qu'il me donnait une opportunité que je devais saisir, expliqua-t-elle

\- Oh d'accord ! Nous pourrons nous voir souvent alors...Je suis contente...Tu vas devoir te chercher un appartement là-bas, acheter une voiture. Si tu as besoin d'aide financière dis le moi et je te donnerais de l'argent.

Elle savait à quel point cela avait fait mal à Felicity de quitter son père et elle et c'est pourquoi Iris lui avait donné autant d'espace qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais elle était soulagée que son amie ait changé d'avis et décidé de rentrer à la maison même si elle serait à une heure de Central City. Elle se demandait si Oliver n'avait pas fait cette offre de travail à Felicity pour la faire revenir sachant que sans cette opportunité elle serait encore à Duluth, travaillant à Speedy Computing. Iris pensa qu'elle devrait le remercier, de nouveau, il avait tellement fait pour sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne savait pas si un jour elle pourrait le rembourser toute la gratitude qu'elle avait envers lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très peu utilisé mon compte épargne, et j'ai mis assez d'argent de côté avec mes salaires. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé de m'aider

\- Alors, cette offre d'emploi fait-elle partie des raisons pour lesquelles tu es revenue ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je pense que ça pourrait en faire partie...Je vais travailler dans les sciences appliquées et aider Oliver à dénicher des petites sociétés qu'il pourrait acquérir. D'une certaine façon je vais pouvoir enfin accéder à mon rêve grâce à lui, expliqua-t-elle

\- Dois-tu partir pour Star City dès aujourd'hui ?, dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Non ! Il ne sait même pas que j'accepte son offre. Il était venu à Duluth passer quelques jours avec sa sœur, quand il m'a proposé le travail et je l'avais informé que je voulais y réfléchir. Alors j'ai tout le week-end de libre pour passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie. J'irais à Star City lundi matin, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Nous devrions sortir ce week-end. Je peux te présenter Barry ou nous pouvons simplement sortir seuls si tu préfères, suggéra-t-elle.

Iris savait que Barry avait tendance à disparaître pour enquêter sur un meurtre, même les week-ends, mais elle était impatiente de présenter son merveilleux petit ami à Felicity. Elle se doutait qu'ils s'entendraient très rapidement, ils étaient assez identique tous les deux, ils avaient souffert dans leur jeunesse et aimaient les sciences. Elle avait beaucoup parlé de Felicity avec lui, et il l'avait informé qu'il serait honoré de rencontrer sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait tant.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui a capturé ton cœur. Oliver m'a parlé de lui, il a l'air d'un gars très sympa. Puis il te supporte alors je dois lui décerner une médaille, taquina-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

\- Oliver t'a parlé de Barry lorsqu'il t'a vu à Duluth et ce sournois de milliardaire m'a dit qu'il avait gardé la bouche fermée ? Je vais le tuer, rouspéta-t-elle

Iris souffla, irritée, alors qu'elle cherchait son téléphone portable et commençait à taper un message. La main de Felicity s'avança et elle empêcha son amie de taper le message ne souhaitant pas qu'Oliver apprenne qu'elle était revenue pour le moment. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise lundi dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated.

\- Non ! Comme je l'ai dit il n'est pas au courant que je suis là. Et je ne veux pas que tu le disputes pour m'avoir parlé de Barry. Tu sais comment je suis lorsque je veux des informations...Puis tu me disais rien sur ton petit ami, c'est ta faute si j'ai sondé Oliver, dit-elle

\- Peut-être mais c'est de sa faute si tu as quitté le pays. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce gars-là, rouspéta-t-elle de nouveau posant son téléphone sur le bureau

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai et que tu lui es reconnaissante de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et que tu l'apprécies réellement, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Ok c'est vrai je l'aime bien...Mais ne lui dis jamais, son égo pourrait encore plus gonfler si il l'apprend un jour. Veux-tu allez déjeuner avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle

\- En fait je dois déjeuner avec mon père mais qu'en est-il du dîner ?, Demanda-t-elle. Toi, moi, une bouteille de vin sur le canapé se racontant notre vie pendant mon absence, dit-elle

\- D'accord ! C'est vraiment bien de te revoir et je vais avoir besoin de plus amples détails sur ta rencontre avec un beau milliardaire au dîner, déclara-t-elle donnant à sa meilleure amie un regard qui disait que c'était non négociable.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à raconter, il est un ami et va devenir mon patron...C'est tout, dit-elle

Felicity se leva de la chaise et serra Iris dans les bras hochant la tête à sa suggestion, elle lui proposa de la retrouver dans l'appartement de la jeune femme et qu'elle apporterait une pizza. Elle tendit la main et serra légèrement le bras de son amie, avant de se retourner et de quitter le journal le sourire aux lèvres contente d'avoir pu revoir sa meilleure amie.

#################################

Oliver était au téléphone avec un client le rassurant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à sa demande, il l'écouta, faisant les commentaires appropriés expliquant tout ce dont il avait besoin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il remit le téléphone sur le combiné, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira. La matinée avait été agitée, d'autant plus qu'il avait quitté le pays la semaine dernière pour se rendre dans les locaux russes où une explosion avait eu lieu dans un de leur entrepôt. Ce matin il n'avait pas arrêté d'être en téléconférence avec la vice-présidente de la branche russe qui lui donnait les résultats de l'enquête en cours suite à l'explosion.

A cause de ce déplacement impromptu il avait pris du retard sur l'élaboration du projet qu'il voulait présenter au conseil d'administration dans quelques semaines, et n'avait pas encore pu parler à Curtis des progrès qu'il avait effectué pendant son absence. De plus Oliver avait manqué quelques courriels et appels pendant ses vacances à Duluth le mois dernier, et ses clients potentiels le harcelaient pour avoir des réponses rapidement sur leur future collaboration. Toute la matinée il s'était démené pour rattraper son retard et il pouvait dire qu'il était sur les rotules. Soupirant, Oliver reporta son attention sur son ordinateur et était en train de consulter ses courriels lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Gerry, dit-il

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, M. Queen, mais il y a une Felicity Smoak ici pour vous voir. Elle n'a pas de rendez-vous, mais elle a dit que vous l'attendiez peut-être.

Oliver sourit en entendant son assistant le prévenir que Felicity était derrière la porte. N'ayant pas eu de réponses de sa part depuis qu'il l'avait vu à Duluth, il pensait qu'elle avait refusé son offre et préférait rester loin de Central City. Il était heureux de s'être trompé et qu'elle avait décidé d'accepter sa proposition de travail en fin de compte, elle lui avait manqué depuis le dernier mois, il ne pensait qu'à la vie qu'il pourrait avoir si elle venait à Star City.

Il savait que tout cette histoire avec Felicity était folle, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour une autre femme, et pourtant ils se connaissaient à peine, mais dès qu'il la voyait il était heureux, elle illuminait sa vie rien qu'avec sa présence près de lui. Il savait que c'était pathétique de tomber amoureux d'une parfaite inconnue qui ne ressentait surement rien pour lui, juste de la gratitude de l'avoir aidée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait Felicity Smoak d'un amour sincère.

\- Effectivement...Faîtes la rentrer Gerry, dit-il en fermant son courrier électronique et en faisant pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à la porte alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme de ses rêves entrer dans son bureau.

Felicity rentra dans le bureau d'Oliver et fut attirée tout de suite par les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue magnifique sur la ville, avec le port aux loin. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Star City n'étant venu qu'une seule fois pendant son adolescence, mais elle trouvait la ville plus mystérieuse que Central City, avec des trésors cachés derrière les murs des immeubles. Elle tourna son visage de l'autre côté de la pièce et put apercevoir une grande salle, surement la pièce où se déroulait les réunions, pensa-t-elle. Son regard revint vers le milieu de la pièce où trônait Oliver derrière un grand bureau en verre tel un roi avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres surement content de sa présence dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated.

\- Bonjour Felicity, je suis si content de te revoir, dit-il en se levant

\- C'est réciproque Oliver, répondit-elle fermant la porte derrière elle.

Oliver contourna son bureau et lui serra la main tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, sa journée devenait plus belle rien qu'avec la présence de cette merveilleuse femme dans son bureau. Il fit de nouveau le tour de son bureau, s'assit dans son fauteuil, Felicity fit de même sur l'une des chaises devant son grand bureau en verre.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis notre rencontre à Duluth ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je vais très bien, merci...Et toi comment vont les affaires, tu avais l'air très stressé lorsque je suis rentrée dans le bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la journée soit assez longue pour tout te raconter, dit-il secouant la tête, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

\- Oh ! A ce point alors...

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes soucis. Mais je dois dire que c'est une belle surprise de te voir dans ma ville.

\- Il était temps de rentrer à la maison, dit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- Et je suis content que tu sois rentrée chez toi, dit-il avec un sourire

\- J'ai passé le week-end à Central City. J'ai pu voir mon père et déjeuner avec lui. J'ai fait la surprise à Iris à son journal et j'ai pu enfin rencontrer ton ami Barry, dit-elle

\- Et elle a omis de me le dire...

\- En fait vous êtes identiques tous les deux. Iris n'était pas contente que tu m'aies parlé de Barry alors que tu avais menti sur le sujet, répondit-elle en souriant

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer quelle a été la réaction de ta meilleure amie...De plus je ne voulais pas me faire tuer, dit-il en secouant la tête

\- Es-tu heureux de me voir? Taquina-t-elle en croisant les jambes.

\- Je suis toujours heureux de te voir, répondit sincèrement Oliver.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait dans cet instant précis, la joie qui parcourait ses veines de la savoir ici, dans sa ville, heureux que son vœu se soit réalisé. Chaque jour pendant ce dernier mois elle lui avait manqué si fort, qu'il revivait dans ses rêves les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Duluth. Certaines fois les rêves devenaient érotiques et il se réveillait en sueur, le corps tendu par la force de ce qu'il avait ressenti en la faisant sienne.

\- Oliver ! Il y a une chance que cette offre d'emploi soit toujours sur la table ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement, sachant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il lui avait proposé et qu'il était possible qu'il ait déjà pourvu le poste.

\- Je suis désolé, Felicity, mais j'ai confié ce travail à une autre femme étrange que j'ai ramassée en train de fuir une église. C'est un peu gênant, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Donc tu es devenu le héros d'une autre femme...Dommage pour moi. Je vais donc retourner à Duluth où un homme sympathique deviendra mon nouveau héros, dit-elle essayant de retenir le sourire qui voulait se faufiler sur ses lèvres.

\- Il est hors de question qu'un autre homme soit ton héros, dit-il rapidement

Felicity le fixa intensément ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle avait bien compris qu'il plaisantait, elle avait juste répondu ceci pour le taquiner. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle put y voir une étincelle de peur qu'elle décide de réellement repartir et elle se demanda pour la première fois si tous les gestes tendres qu'Oliver avait eus à Duluth, et sa proposition, n'avait pas un sens caché. Oliver, qui vit son regard d'incompréhension envers lui, réalisa que les mots qu'il avait prononcé montrait qu'il pouvait être jaloux, il s'en voulu d'avoir été si impulsif et il préféra parler du travail pour effacer cette gêne qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

\- Tu sais je le pensais vraiment quand je t'ai proposé ce poste, et même si tu avais mis un an pour réfléchir, je ne l'aurais donné à personne d'autres...Je veux que tu travailles pour moi Felicity, ton talent est indéniable et je suis sûr que tu vas créer de belles technologies pour Queen Consolidated.

\- Je te remercie Oliver, je pense que notre collaboration sera fabuleuse...Nous allons faire une équipe du tonnerre

\- Il y a une chance que je puisse t'emmener déjeuner et que nous puissions régler certains détails ou es-tu trop occupé pour moi en ce moment ?, demanda-t-il

\- Cela t'arrive souvent de corrompre tes nouveaux employés avec des déjeuners gratuits ?, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Non ! C'est une nouveauté pour moi, mais tu es une employée un peu spéciale...Tu es aussi mon amie. Il y a un endroit italien à environ un pâté de maisons d'ici, c'est excellent si ça ne te dérange pas de faire une petite promenade, dit-il verrouillant son ordinateur et rangeant son téléphone portable à mesure qu'il se levait.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de marcher. Et pour mémoire, tu n'es pas encore mon patron, dit-elle

Felicity suivit son exemple et se leva, elle le regarda contourner le bureau, lui sourit et tira son sac sur son épaule. Oliver posa sa main sur le bas de son dos, la guidant hors du bureau et s'arrêtant pour laisser son assistant savoir qu'il partait pour un moment. Il conduisit Felicity à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Oliver conduisit Felicity à l'extérieur et dans la direction du restaurant.

\- Alors parlons du travail. Es-tu prête à me donner tes demandes scandaleuses ? la taquina-t-il, lui jetant un regard de côté.

\- Oh, je le suis vraiment. Mais d'abord, parle-moi un peu plus du poste, demanda-t-elle

\- Tu vas travailler des projets en communs avec Curtis Holt, il est à la tête de mon département des sciences appliquées. La plupart des informations auxquelles tu vas accéder seront sensibles et tu ne pourras te référer à personne d'autres en dehors de lui ou de moi-même, dit-il

\- Je comprends Oliver. Les dossiers sur les nouvelles technologies ne peuvent pas être vus par des personnes malhonnêtes qui pourraient vendre les inventions de Queen Consolidated à d'autres sociétés, dit-elle

\- En ce qui concerne les heures de travail, cela varie d'un projet à l'autre. Et puis il y aura ton travail de recherche et celles-ci peuvent impliquer des affaires internationales et des fuseaux horaires, donc tu risques de travailler la nuit certains jours, dit-il s'arrêtant au coin de la rue pour attendre que la lumière du feu du passage piéton change.

\- Pas de souci Oliver, à l'époque où je codais cela m'arrivait de ne pas voir le temps passer. C'était ma colocataire de chambre à l'université qui me sortait de mon codage lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin.

\- Tu faisais des nuits blanches pour coder ?

\- Je suis une pure Geek, ne l'oublie pas. Alors parle-moi de Curtis Holt. Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Curtis est un gars formidable et un ami. Il est très concentré sur les projets sur lesquels il travaille et il est le meilleur qui soit dans son domaine. Je pense que vous pourriez vous entendre facilement, dit-il

\- Le travail que tu me proposes à l'air excitant et je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir fait l'offre. Grâce à toi je vais accéder à mon rêve et travailler dans le domaine que j'aime. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais te rembourser tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit-elle en le regardant intensément

Oliver sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, il se sentit happé par l'intensité qu'il pouvait voir dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de la femme qui avait capturé son cœur. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait il avança son corps contre le sien voulant être plus proche d'elle, souhaitant baisser son visage contre le sien et que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Il commença à lever le bras pour pouvoir le passer autour de sa taille et la rapprocher encore plus de lui quand un klaxon de voiture le sortit de ce moment d'égarement.

Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière baissant les yeux pour ne pas montrer son trouble, il devait faire plus attention, il ne pouvait pas se jeter sur elle et la réclamer. S'il voulait avoir une chance avec Felicity, Oliver savait qu'il devait y aller étape par étape pour ne pas lui faire peur et qu'elle s'enfuit de nouveau.

Felicity avait vu le mouvement d'Oliver, et sans savoir exactement pourquoi elle n'avait pas bougé attendant qu'il la touche. Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, elle était venue à Star City pour débuter une nouvelle vie professionnelle pas une nouvelle histoire d'amour, elle devait surtout ne pas l'oublier. Elle ne devait surtout pas succomber à son nouveau patron, même si son cœur battait la chamade à chaque instant où il se trouvait juste à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation qu'avec Billy. Ils traversèrent laissant un espace entre eux reprenant leur discussion sur le travail tout en s'approchant du restaurant italien.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir un bureau ?, Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour sur le visage pour faire disparaître la gêne entre eux.

\- Veux-tu en avoir un avec une vue aussi ?, Demanda Oliver alors qu'il maintenait la porte ouverte pour elle.

\- Je plaisantais à propos du bureau, mais je ne vais pas mentir, je pense que c'est plutôt cool d'avoir une plaque signalétique à son nom sur une porte, dit-elle entrant dans la salle du restaurant.

Ils furent accueillis par une serveuse qui fit un grand sourire au moment où elle se rendit compte de la personne qui venait de rentrer dans le restaurant. Elle les accompagna à leur table tout en balançant ses hanches espérant surement qu'Oliver pose ses yeux sur elle. Mais quand Felicity leva les yeux vers son héros, son regard était porté sur son visage, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux sentant ses joues rougir comme une collégienne. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se comporter de cette façon avec lui, rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, elle faisait passer son rêve avant l'amour à présent. Ils s'assirent, prirent le menu que la serveuse leur tendit, Oliver attendit que la jeune femme soit partis pour continuer la conversation.

\- A partir de quand pourras-tu commencer ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait le menu du restaurant

\- Je dois d'abord m'installer...Ce qui signifie faire les agences immobilières pour trouver un appartement sympa, dit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Pas besoin d'agences pour trouver un appartement Felicity. Queen Consolidated loue des appartements dans un complexe que la société a acquis il y a cinq ans déjà. J'appelle le gardien demain et il te fera visiter certains appartements, dit-il

\- Habites-tu dans un de ces appartements ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! J'ai un loft dans le centre-ville de Star City...J'ai vendu le manoir de mes parents quelques années après qu'ils aient disparu. C'était trop difficile de vivre dans un endroit rempli de souvenirs d'eux pour Thea mais aussi pour moi. J'ai utilisé une partie de l'argent pour acheter le complexe dont je te parle, je voulais que ces actifs servent à une noble cause. Aider certains de mes employés en faisait partie, dit-il

\- Plus j'apprends à te connaître Oliver, plus je pense que le rôle de héros te convient réellement. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de patrons qui seraient si prévenant avec les employés de sa société, dit-elle

\- Beaucoup de patrons ne voient leurs employés que comme des machines qui leur rapportent de l'argent. Pour ma part, mes employés sont avant tout des êtres humains avec des familles. Je trouve normal d'aider un informaticien qui risque d'être expulsé avec sa famille car il n'a pas pu payer son loyer car sa femme vient d'être licenciée. Si je l'aide en lui trouvant un nouveau logement, un nouvel emploi pour sa femme, il sera plus performant au travail et empêchera à des sociétés concurrentes de me pirater. C'est donnant, donnant tout simplement, finit-il

Felicity leva son menu et jeta un coup d'œil dessus avant de choisir quelque chose et de regarder en arrière pour voir Oliver qui lisait son propre menu. Cet homme devant elle devait être un ange ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il avait aidé ses amis, aidait ses employés, l'avait aidé elle-même alors qu'elle était une parfaite inconnue. Même Iris avait eu le droit à une bonne action de la part d'Oliver, il lui avait accordé une interview exclusive sur un projet que Queen Consolidated avait fini ce qui avait permis à sa meilleure amie d'être félicitée par le patron du journal pour son article et les ventes obtenus par le journal. Après ceci son poste avait changé, mutée des faits divers, à la première page.

La serveuse vint prendre leur commande ce qui sortit Felicity de ses pensées, elle regarda comment Oliver se comportait, et elle ne put détecter aucune facette de play-boy dont Iris lui avait parlé il y a un an et demi. La serveuse le charmait mais il avait son regard posé uniquement sur elle, ce qui la déstabilisait beaucoup mais lui faisait aussi battre son cœur rapidement dans la poitrine. Elle devait se focaliser sur le travail uniquement, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Oliver Queen rentrer dans son cœur complètement, elle voulait vivre uniquement pour elle, pour ses rêves, plus pour un homme. Quand la serveuse les quitta elle se lança dans leur précédente conversation mettant de côté les sentiments qu'Oliver éveillait en elle.

\- Je commencerai lorsque je serais installée alors...Donnes-moi quelque jours et je serais prête pour plonger dans la technologie de Queen Consolidated, dit-elle

\- Pas de souci Felicity. Je vais demander aux ressources humaines d'élaborer un contrat type que tu devras signer. Il s'agit essentiellement de clauses de non divulgation et de ce genre de choses. Et puis je te présenterai ton nouvel associé, je suis sûr qu'avec Curtis vous serez une équipe extraordinaire, il est un grand génie, dit-il en lui souriant

\- Je suis aussi impatiente de travailler avec ce génie alors, répondit-elle

\- A part travailler pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'autres. Tu m'as dit que tu as rencontré Barry...comment s'est passé la rencontre, demanda-t-il curieusement en attrapant son verre d'eau.

\- Je l'ai rencontré très rapidement car il fut appelé pour son travail. Mais Iris a mentionné une sortie ce week-end où il sera de repos donc je pourrais mieux faire sa connaissance ce jour là

\- Barry sera celui qui surveillera la consommation de boissons de tous les autres et qui aura l'air inconfortable. Il est un peu gênant dans des situations sociales, en particulier avec des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. C'est surement une déformation professionnelle, tout le monde est un suspect potentiel pour lui, dit-il en rigolant

\- Je trouve qu'il a l'air amusant, disons pour le peu de temps que j'ai eu la chance d'être en sa compagnie, dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Barry avait l'air d'être un bon gars et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'à présent, il semblait exactement l'opposé d'Iris, ce dont elle avait besoin. Oliver avait mentionné que Barry et Iris s'étaient équilibrés et elle avait pu s'en rendre compte pendant le cours instant où il avait été en leur compagnie.

\- Si nous sortons tous ce week-end, tu devrais venir, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

\- Je peux probablement intégrer cela dans mon emploi du temps, déclara Oliver.

Oliver savait qu'il devait rattraper son retard sur les affaires, mais il pensa qu'il passerait probablement la majeure partie de la journée de samedi à dormir et qu'il pourrait reporter un peu de son travail au dimanche. De plus il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Felicity, pendant un an et demi il avait espéré qu'elle rentre à la maison pour apprendre à la connaître. C'était enfin chose faites avec sa proposition de travail, il n'allait pas passer son temps loin d'elle.

\- Ça pourrait être bien d'être avec Iris pour une fois sans qu'elle me reproche ta disparition, plaisanta-t-il.

Felicity sourit quand la serveuse passa et se pencha bien en avant pour montrer son décolleté à Oliver mais il n'en tint pas compte. Quand elle déposa leur boissons, elle prit leurs menus après avoir noté leur commande et leur dit que leurs plats seraient bientôt disponibles avec une voix dure et un regard haineux envers elle. Oliver l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, doucement il lui demanda de dire au patron qu'il voulait que cela soit un serveur qui s'occupe de leur table à présent. Felicity attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de se pencher en avant et de retenir le regard d'Oliver.

\- Cela t'arrive-t-il souvent que les femmes se jettent sur toi ?, dit-elle en souriant

\- En général je laisse couler et ne fais pas attention à elles, mais cette serveuse t'a manqué de respect en ne faisant pas attention à toi lors de la prise de commande, de plus elle t'a mal regardé car je n'acceptais pas ses avances, je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement. Je ne viens pas dans ce restaurant pour me faire draguer mais pour passer un bon moment en très bonne compagnie, dit-il

\- Tu es vraiment mon héros Oliver. Es-tu prêt pour mes demandes, Queen ?, Demanda-t-elle, le taquinant.

\- Est-ce la partie où je suis supposé avoir peur de tes demandes ? Que veux-tu pour devenir une employée heureuse et productive ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Rien ! Je te taquinais...Je serais déjà heureuse de travailler dans le domaine pour lequel je me suis battue pour aller au MIT. Je te remercie de me donner cette opportunité, dit-elle

\- Je sais que tu l'es et je suis content de pouvoir t'aider à accéder à ton rêve, dit-il ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

Peut-être qu'un jour il lui dirait qu'il l'avait embauché pour la faire venir près de lui ayant senti une connexion instantanée entre eux. Oliver savait au fond de son cœur que Felicity était la femme de sa vie, et s'il lui fallait un mois ou un an pour qu'ils soient ensemble un jour il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Il savait qu'elle valait la peine de cette attente. Il avancerait doucement, ils se connaîtraient beaucoup mieux en devenant amis, et il espérait un jour qu'elle l'aimerait autant qu'il le faisait. Un serveur arriva avec leurs plats et Oliver sentit la jalousie le parcourir lorsque le jeune homme garda son regard sur Felicity lui souriant tout le temps de sa présence à leur table. Felicity souleva sa fourchette en baissant les yeux sur son assiette, puis la porta remplie de pâtes à sa bouche. Elle mâcha et avala avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Oliver.

\- Cette sauce est délicieuse, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs endroits de la ville et il n'a pas encore été découvert, commenta-t-il désignant le restaurant, presque vide.

\- Il va falloir leur faire de la publicité alors...Peut-être faire venir tous les employés de Queen Consolidated qui en parleront autour d'eux ensuite, dit-elle le taquinant

\- Ta suggestion est très bonne, je vais envisager cela le plus rapidement possible, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Tu es incroyable Oliver Queen, tu le sais, déclara-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il prit une autre bouchée de sa nourriture, mâchant, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine à sa déclaration. Elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant ne l'avait pas catalogué play-boy comme la plupart des habitants de Star City, elle voyait le vrai Oliver Queen lorsqu'elle le regardait et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il finit de manger et repoussa son assiette avant de boire ce qui restait de son eau.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Felicity. J'ai le sentiment que nous allons travailler très bien ensemble, déclara-t-il

\- Je suis contente d'être revenue aussi, dit-elle en posant sa fourchette. J'ai l'impression que j'ai bien fait de revenir à la maison, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Puis-je t'intéresser avec un dessert ? Ou dois-tu retourner au travail maintenant?, Demanda-t-elle en attrapant son regard.

\- Hmm, dit Oliver en tapotant son doigt contre la table. Je pourrais rester ici et profiter de ta compagnie et prendre un dessert ou retourner au travail, écouter les gens se plaindre et attendre que mes yeux se croisent pendant que je parcourrai les courriels. Un choix difficile, dit-il la taquinant

Oliver lui fit un clin d'œil et leva la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur. Il lui demanda le menu des desserts pendant que le garçon débarrassait leurs assiettes pour le déjeuner.

\- Bon choix, je suis bien plus intéressante que les hommes d'affaires ennuyeux, taquina-t-elle en se redressant.

Felicity sourit à Oliver, elle était vraiment heureuse d'être venue à Star City et même si ce n'était pas Central City elle savait qu'elle allait faire de cette ville sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait le sentiment que sa vie allait devenir très intéressante.

**#################################**

**Felicity est venu en fin de compte à la grande joie d'Oliver. Avez-vous apprécié leur interaction ? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci aux inscrits et aux guest pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir commenté. **

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Ils apprennent à se connaître pour le moment.**

**Olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté.**

**aurorelacroix : Merci d'avoir commenté.**

**Oliver et Felicity vont continuer à se connaître.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence à chaque chapitre. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################**

Iris soupira en arrivant devant le bar, elle était si heureuse de pouvoir venir à Star City avec son petit ami pour qu'il apprenne à connaître sa meilleure amie, il était de repos donc cela tombait bien. Malheureusement un meurtre s'était produit quelques heures avant leur départ, alors Barry avait dû partir sur la scène de crime la laissant partir toute seule à Star City pour rencontrer Oliver et Felicity. Elle ouvrit la porte du bar et se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur, elles s'étaient données rendez-vous dans ce lieu Iris arrivant directement de la gare et Felicity ayant été occupé avec son déménagement. Elle remarqua son amie assise à l'une des tables le long du mur et se dirigea vers elle, se glissant dans le siège en face d'elle.

\- Salut Felicity, dit-elle, en collant un sourire sur son visage. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps.

\- Non t'inquiète, pas trop longtemps, seulement environ dix minutes, dit-elle, pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui se passait avec son amie, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, son sourire était triste.

Iris l'avait appelé hier soir pour lui annoncer qu'ils arriveraient en fin d'après-midi avec Barry, Felicity n'était pas restée longtemps au téléphone voulant passer la majeure partie de sa nuit à faire des recherches sur Queen Consolidated et ce Curtis Holt avec lequel Oliver lui avait dit qu'elle travaillerait. Apparemment, à ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, le Dr. Curtis Holt était un athlète olympique médaillé de bronze et un ancien employé de Palmer Technologies dans le département Design Innovations. Il était originaire de Star City et avait grandi avec un frère, avec qui il était extrêmement proche qui était malheureusement décédé d'un cancer du pancréas.

Il était diplômé en biochimie et avait poursuivi une carrière sportive en devenant un décathlonien olympique médaillé de bronze jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre de la tendinite du talon d'Achille et avait besoin d'un traitement pour pouvoir se qualifier pour les Jeux olympiques. Pour cela, il avait rencontré Paul, un thérapeute physique, et les deux hommes avaient finalement commencé une relation amoureuse, pour se marier quelques années plus tard. Après les jeux Curtis avait dû quitter sa carrière sportive et avait été embauché par Palmer Technologies qui l'avait licencié quelques temps plus tard pour différence d'opinion. Lorsqu'elle avait lu ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur cet homme elle fut encore plus excitée de travailler avec un tel génie.

\- Ce bar est vraiment génial, c'est Oliver qui me l'a conseillé, dit-elle avec un sourire. Où est Barry ? demanda-t-elle

\- Un meurtre a eu lieu avant que nous prenions le train, même si il était de repos il a dû aller sur la scène de crime. Il s'excuse vraiment de ne pas pouvoir être présent, répondit Iris levant la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur.

\- Je comprends le travail avant tout...Mais tu aurais pu rester avec ton petit ami nous nous serions fait une soirée une autre fois, répondit Felicity

\- Merci mais je voulais te voir, tu es restée longtemps loin de nous, maintenant que tu es revenue je veux profiter de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie. Comment s'est passé la recherche d'appartement ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Facilement je dirais, il y a deux jours j'ai été visiter quelques appartements dans un complexe qui appartient à Queen Consolidated, Oliver avait appelé le gardien. J'ai craqué sur un grand studio avec Mezzanine. Papa m'a apporté mes affaires ce matin, j'ai pu emménager, déclara-t-elle

L'un des serveurs vint prendre leurs commandes de boissons, après l'avoir écrit et s'être éloigné, Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie s'apercevant qu'elle était triste que son petit ami ne soit pas présent avec eux, regardant autour d'elles les gens qui dansaient pendant que les autres bougeaient et se tenaient près du bar et sur le grand balcon donnant sur la ville. Elle voulait que sa meilleure amie se sente moins triste, elle parla donc de son appartement, détaillant l'immeuble, le studio, la vue qu'elle avait depuis les baies vitrées. Lui parlant de quelques voisins qu'elle avait croisés en emménageant avec l'aide de Noah, la faisant sourire lorsqu'elle lui raconta l'histoire avec le petit garçon qui était rentré pour lui demander des bonbons.

\- Je savais qu'Oliver t'aiderait à trouver un logement...Puis s'il ne l'avait pas fait je lui aurais tiré les oreilles, dit-elle en rigolant

\- Il a fait déjà tellement pour moi Iris, des fois je pense qu'il est un ange en plus d'être mon héros. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais lui rembourser cette nouvelle vie qu'il m'a aidée à avoir, dit-elle

\- Je comprends ton ressenti, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Oliver Queen puisse être un homme si chevaleresque. Cela montre bien que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, répondit Iris

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, il est milliardaire mais vit comme un homme simple. Je vais courir très vite à la salle de bain, je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle

Felicity laissa son sac sur la table et en se levant, passa la main sur la robe violet foncé qu'elle portait. Elle s'avança sans lever les yeux et percuta une poitrine très dure, elle leva les yeux et aperçut Oliver, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Et voici mon héros, taquina-t-elle.

\- Salut, répondit Oliver en plaçant automatiquement ses mains sur ses épaules pour la stabiliser.

\- Iris est à la table pas très loin, je reviens dans un instant, dit-elle

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la libérer et de se tourner dans la direction de la table où se trouvait Iris. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait un regard triste et que Barry n'était pas présent à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Iris...Barry n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non ! Encore un meurtre à Central City qu'il devait aider à résoudre...Je voulais tellement qu'il connaisse Felicity

\- Ecoute, tu places un week-end où tu es sûre qu'il sera disponible et nous viendrons à Central City, dans le pire des cas si il doit travailler Felicity aura la possibilité de le rencontrer le lendemain. Cela lui permettra aussi de passer du temps avec son père, répondit Oliver

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour ma meilleure amie ? Le billet d'avion pour qu'elle quitte New-York, l'offre d'emploi dans ta société, un appartement dans le complexe qui t'appartiens, un voyage à Central City pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer ton ami Barry. Qu'attends-tu en contrepartie ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Rien Iris je te l'assure. Je veux juste l'aider à accéder à ses rêves, je n'attends rien en retour...Juste qu'elle soit heureuse, dit-il haussant les épaules

Iris voulut lui poser d'autres questions, mais elle aperçut Felicity qui se dirigeait vers la table, elle se promit de découvrir ce qui motivait Oliver, la raison pour laquelle il était si prévenant, et aidait autant sa meilleure amie. Felicity sourit en arrivant et prit place à côté d'Oliver, elle jeta un coup d'œil entre eux se demandant quel était le sujet de leur conversation pour qu'Iris soit si tendue.

\- Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle nonchalamment

\- Iris se demande pourquoi je ne veux jamais lui donner des exclusivités, dit-il se tournant vers Felicity

\- Comme si d'avoir une interview de toi est cruciale pour ma carrière de journaliste. Ton argent est tout ce que tu as car ta personnalité fait cruellement défaut, dit brillamment la jeune journaliste prenant son verre et avalant une longue gorgée

\- Vous êtes si semblable tous les deux, vous vous battez comme chiens et chat, taquina Felicity en prenant son verre et en avalant une petite gorgée.

\- Et c'est moi le chien, je suis plus féroce qu'Iris, taquina-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

La jeune journaliste finit son verre avec une grimace envers Oliver et allait lui lancer une remarque lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle prévint ses amis que c'était Barry. Elle se glissa hors de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie sans donner à l'un ou l'autre l'occasion de répondre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Felicity regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Cette fois pour voir si elle pourrait retrouver son amie, elle aimait parler avec Oliver mais cette tension qui occupait son corps à sa proximité la rendait nerveuse. Sa priorité était d'accéder à son rêve, pas de laisser libre court à son attirance pour l'homme qui lui avait donné l'opportunité de changer son avenir.

Elle scruta de nouveau le bar pour essayer de voir si sa meilleure amie revenait de son appel avec son petit ami, mais pas de chance, Iris n'était pas en vue. Oliver la vit regarder toutes les minutes dans la salle, il se demanda si sa présence la dérangeait, il sentait bien qu'elle était dans la réserve lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il allait lui proposer de la laisser avec sa meilleure amie lorsque son regard se posa sur lui et qu'elle lui fit un sourire qui fit battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Dieu qu'il la trouvait si belle, qu'elle soit habillée simplement comme à Duluth ou bien dans une robe comme ce soir, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu fait ces derniers jours?, Demanda-t-elle en croisant les jambes et en buvant son verre, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans lui parler il trouverait cela suspect.

\- Travailler et dormir, la plupart du temps. Et toi? Comment se passe ta vie à Star City ? Je vois que tu n'as pas encore couru à l'aéroport, alors c'est probablement un bon signe, non?, taquina-t-il.

\- Les choses vont bien, dit-elle en croisant son regard. J'ai visité des appartements et me suis arrêtée sur un beau studio avec mezzanine, mon père m'a aidée à emménager, dit-elle tapant ses ongles sur la table sa nervosité faisant de nouveau surface.

\- C'est bien je suis content que tu aies trouvé un logement qui te plaise et que tu aies passé du temps avec ton père. Il doit être heureux de ton retour même si ce n'est pas à Central City

\- Très heureux, dit-elle en souriant au serveur qui plaça deux nouvelles boissons devant eux

Oliver sentit la jalousie le parcourir de nouveau en voyant le jeune serveur faire les yeux doux à la femme dont il était amoureux, il serra les poings sur ses cuisses pour ne pas se lever et lui mettre un coup dans le visage. Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et put apercevoir Iris qui retournait vers eux, un sourire de gêne sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je dois repartir pour Central City, Barry m'a appelée pour me prévenir que son affaire concernait une personnalité importante de notre ville. Mon éditeur m'a appelée juste après que je raccrochais avec Barry, je dois pondre un article sur l'affaire dans les plus brefs délais. Il sait que j'aurais des informations que d'autres journalistes ne peuvent pas avoir, car j'ai une relation avec l'un des flics sur la scène de crime, dit-elle toute penaude.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons faire la même chose une nuit différente, ce n'est pas comme si je devais repartir, nous sommes qu'à une heure de train l'une de l'autre Iris, plaisanta-t-elle

Felicity souleva son sac à main sachant qu'Oliver avait probablement mieux à faire que de rester avec elle dans ce bar et ne souhaitant pas être tentée de faire une chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

\- Est-ce que tu m'abandonnes aussi? Tu devrais au moins finir ton verre, dit-il plaçant sa main sur le bras de Felicity avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de se lever.

\- Oliver a raison Felicity, reste encore un peu pour finir ton verre. Et je te contacte au plus vite pour établir une nouvelle soirée avec Barry cette fois-ci

Iris se sentait mal de partir alors qu'elle avait été éloignée de sa meilleure amie pendant un an et demi mais le travail de journaliste avec des contraintes. Elle trouverait un moyen de s'assurer qu'ils se rencontrent sans incident la prochaine fois. Elle bougea autour de la table et donna un baiser rapide à Felicity. La jeune femme sourit légèrement à Iris en la regardant partir avant de soupirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner tu sais. Je pensais simplement que tu aurais peut-être autre chose à faire puisque tout le monde n'était pas là, expliqua-t-elle avant de prendre son verre et d'avaler une gorgée.

Felicity n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Iris depuis son retour à la maison et, bien qu'elle soit heureuse que son amie soit occupée avec son travail et se porte bien, elle lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Une grande partie de la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue, en plus de l'offre de travail d'Oliver, était parce qu'elle commençait à se sentir seule à Duluth. Ce n'est qu'après la visite d'Oliver qu'elle avait réellement pris conscience qu'il était enfin le temps de rentrer chez elle.

\- Tu as raison Felicity ! J'ai des projets ce soir, dit-il

\- Oh ! Donc je vais te laisser, dit-elle se levant

\- Avec toi, déclara Oliver l'empêchant de partir

Elle lui fit un sourire et ancra son regard au sien, et il put apercevoir quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à Duluth, une étincelle, il ne savait pas si c'était les prémices d'un amour, du désir, mais cela le rendait heureux. Felicity sentit son corps frémir à son toucher et à son regard si intense, elle s'assit de nouveau, ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre, elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson pour qu'Oliver ne se rende pas compte de son trouble. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls elle devait trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui ferait oublier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers son héros.

\- Tu m'as dit que tes parents étaient tous les deux morts dans une tempête...Tu avais quel âge lorsque s'est arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle

\- J'avais vingt et un an et ma sœur en avait douze. Mon père n'avait plus de famille, et ma mère avait coupé les ponts depuis des années avec les siens, donc je suis devenu le tuteur de Thea, dit-il

\- Cela a dû être difficile pour vous deux et pour toi de t'occuper tout seul de ta petite sœur...Lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère j'étais dévastée, heureusement que j'avais Iris à mes côtés et mon père. Il souffrait beaucoup d'avoir perdu la femme de sa vie, mais il a toujours été là pour moi...Personne n'étais présent pour t'aider ?, demanda-t-elle

\- L'ami de mon père, Walter Steel m'a aidé avec ce qui concernait la société pendant que je passais mon MBA par correspondance...J'ai fait pas mal de bêtises pendant ma jeunesse, dont celle de ne pas m'intéresser aux études, passant d'une école à l'autre car j'étais souvent renvoyé pour mauvais comportement, dit-il tout penaud

\- Tu sais chaque personne à des périodes de révolte, pour ma part c'était la période gothique, je ne m'habillais qu'en noir lorsque j'étais au MIT, n'étant pas très gentille avec mon père. Mais j'ai eu une expérience désastreuse qui m'a fait comprendre que je me comportais mal, et avec l'aide d'Iris je suis revenue sur le bon chemin. Et je pense que c'est l'ami de ton père qui t'a mené sur le bon chemin, déclara-t-elle

\- Tu as raison, Walter a été un soutient inébranlable pour ma sœur et moi-même, il m'a appris à garder l'héritage de mon père, et a toujours été présent lorsque cela devenait difficile avec Thea. Puis mon meilleur ami était aussi à mes côtés, il connaissait la douleur qui nous envahit à la perte d'un parent...Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à conserver Queen Consolidated, et d'être un frère pour ma sœur sans eux, dit-il

\- Je pense que tu aurais réussi, car tu aimes ta sœur plus que tout, et tu voulais honorer le travail de ton père. Cela aurait été surement difficile sans tes amis à tes côtés mais à force de courage et de volonté dont je suis sûre que tu possèdes, tu en saurais toujours au même point qu'aujourd'hui...Un homme bien qui aide les femmes en détresses...Un héros tout simplement, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Oliver ancra son regard au sien et sentit son cœur tambouriner encore plus fort dans sa poitrine aux sentiments d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme. Elle le connaissait depuis peu de temps et pourtant elle ne le jugeait pas sur son passé, avait su sentir la fêlure que la perte de ses parents avait causé en lui. Pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite sœur sans avoir rencontré Thea.

Elle croyait en lui, à ce qu'il pouvait accomplir en ayant passé seulement quelques heures en sa présence depuis leur rencontre. A ce moment précis Oliver sut que Felicity était la femme de sa vie, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, sans la bousculer, lui laissant le temps de le connaître, de l'apprécier, de l'aimer un jour. Oliver prit la boisson de ses mains et la posa sur la table avant de la tirer de son siège en la guidant vers la piste de danse.

\- Danse avec moi, je ne danse pas vraiment mais ce soir je vais faire une exception, C'est ton premier samedi à Star City, je dois m'assurer que tu t'amuses sachant que tu es triste qu'Iris ait été dans l'obligation de partir, dit-il en laissant tomber une de ses mains sur sa hanche et prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas dansé donc attention à tes orteils, dit-elle avec un sourire passant une main sur son bras.

\- Tu peux les écraser autant que tu veux tant je réussis à te rendre le sourire, dit-il

Felicity sentit de nouveau son corps parcouru de frissons à son toucher, à ses paroles, Oliver était si attentionné envers elle depuis le début que cela la perturbait, l'attirait encore plus vers lui. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait le repousser et lui annoncer qu'elle rentrait dans son appartement, mais inconsciemment son cœur l'en empêchait, elle souhaitait sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, sa chaleur l'entourer, même si sa raison lui susurrait qu'elle ne le devrait pas.

Oliver l'éloigna de lui, la rapprochant rapidement de son torse puis plongeant son corps vers le sol avant de la tirer vers le haut et de la tenir fermement contre son corps. Felicity serra fermement son bras, un lent sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Oliver et cela lui faisait peur qu'il ait déjà pris une si grande place dans son cœur, elle secoua sa tête pour effacer le stress qui la submergeait, ce soir elle se laisserait aller à passer un bon moment avec un homme merveilleux. Elle glissa sa main le long de sa poitrine puis la posa sur sa taille, alors que la musique emplissait la pièce.

Oliver lui sourit en resserrant sa prise sur sa hanche, il la replongea de nouveau avant de la remonter lentement, ses yeux rivés sur les siens. Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle commençait à se détendre et il voulait la garder ainsi. Il avait le sentiment que Felicity se battait avec une peur en elle, il ne savait pas qu'elle était la cause de ce stress mais si pour une soirée il pouvait améliorer les choses pour elle, il ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Felicity se rapprocha de lui et se détendit dans ses bras, laissant sa main glisser autour de son cou. Elle l'observa pendant une minute avant de pencher la tête.

\- Je croyais que tu ne dansais pas vraiment, pourtant tu es un merveilleux cavalier, Demanda-t-elle en le laissant la conduire sur la piste de danse.

\- Ma mère m'a fait prendre des cours de danse étant jeune, pour les bals de charités, elle était très strict sur les convenances qu'il fallait adopter par rapport à la haute société, répondit Oliver alors qu'il déplaçait distraitement sa main sur le bas de son dos.

\- Elle voulait le meilleur pour toi, pour ton avenir. Elle savait déjà, même lorsque tu étais un enfant, que tu serais à la tête de l'entreprise familiale un jour, dit-elle

\- Mes parents ont toujours souhaité que je prenne la place de mon père à sa retraite. Je suis content d'avoir pu garder l'héritage de la famille après leur disparition, même si je n'ai pas autant de temps à passer avec mes amis que je le souhaiterais. La plupart du temps, les week-ends sont remplis d'événements de charité, de réunions de travail, commenta-t-il sachant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait

\- Tu as l'impression d'être beaucoup plus seul que ce que les gens peuvent penser, dit-elle en laissant sa main frôler ses cheveux sur la nuque de son cou.

\- Tout à fait...Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu t'es sentie seul pendant ton absence

\- J'ai aimé la France et Duluth, c'était magnifique, incroyable et les couchers de soleil sur la mer étaient à couper le souffle, mieux qu'une carte postale. Mais certains soirs, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de souhaiter avoir quelqu'un là-bas pour en profiter, admit-elle

\- Tu n'avais jamais été seul aussi longtemps avant ?, demanda-t-il

\- J'ai passé les quatre dernières années de ma vie avec un seul homme. Je n'ai jamais été seul, Billy a toujours été là et même si je suis heureuse d'être seul maintenant et que je suis plus heureuse que je ne le pensais ... Lorsque j'étais loin d'Iris, de mon père, la maison me manquait souvent, dit-elle avant d'avaler difficilement.

\- Le contact avec une autre personne te manquait. Ses mots étaient doux, son corps la pressant alors qu'il se concentrait sur la sensation de sa main qui se frottait contre elle.

\- Oui, dit-elle

\- Je vais faire des suppositions ici, alors n'hésite pas à me dire que je me trompe ou que cela ne me regarde pas, déclara Oliver.

Il vit un soupçon de confusion sur son visage et pensa qu'il devrait expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa main bougeait toujours sur son dos alors qu'il parlait.

\- Tu voulais faire l'expérience de la vie par toi-même et tu l'as fait pendant près d'un an et demi. Alors peut-être que maintenant que tu es à la maison, tu es peut-être prête à trouver la personne avec qui tu es censée être. Qui peut te rendre heureuse et pour qui tu voudras rentrer à la maison jour après jour, ce que tu n'avais pas avec Billy, souligna-t-il

Felicity contempla ses mots pendant une minute alors qu'elle passait son autre bras sur son épaule, un léger frisson lui parcourant le dos, alors que la main d'Oliver se traînait dans le bas de son dos.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle alors que ses doigts bougeaient contre sa nuque.

Oliver appréciait la sensation de ses doigts taquinant la peau sensible de son cou et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à son point. Oliver n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que Felicity avait vu chez Billy en premier lieu, surtout après avoir lu le dossier que Curtis lui avait fourni mais ce n'était pas à lui de demander.

\- Billy était un homme gentil, mais nous n'avons jamais eu le genre de connexion que l'on doit ressentir avec l'homme que l'on va épouser. Je sais que cela semble étrange, mais nous n'avons jamais eu cette étincelle. Puis Billy ne m'a jamais rendu nerveuse ni jamais vraiment mis au défi. J'aime faire une différence, pas seulement exister ... Tu comprends ? Et j'ai besoin d'un homme qui aime ça aussi, qui ne va pas essayer de me changer pour rentrer dans le moule que sa famille veut, expliqua-t-elle doucement en laissant une de ses mains traîner dans son dos.

\- Tout homme qui veut changer ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es est un imbécile Felicity, peu importe à quel point il est doux ou gentil. Certains hommes ne peuvent tout simplement pas gérer quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que toi et c'est leur problème, pas le tien, déclara-t-il

La chanson se termina et une chanson plus rapide commença, mais Oliver ne voulut pas la laisser partir, gardant ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'ils continuaient à se balancer.

\- Tu penses que je suis incroyable, n'est-ce pas?, taquina-t-elle, alors même que sa poitrine se réchauffait. Ne me flatte pas trop, tu pourrais me donner un ego, plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

La musique était forte et elle pouvait voir les autres personnes sur la piste de danse bouger rapidement autour d'eux. Felicity l'observa pendant une minute avant de se pencher en avant, ses lèvres reposant près de son oreille pendant qu'elle parlait.

\- Et si tu me donnais un autre verre?, Dit-elle doucement, un souffle chaud chatouillant son oreille.

Oliver laissa ses yeux se fermer pendant une seconde à la sensation de sa bouche si proche de son oreille, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et lui sourit.

\- Je prendrai les boissons et te retrouverai à la table, lui dit-il avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le bar.

Felicity le regarda partir avant de retourner à leur table et de s'asseoir. Elle était heureuse de passer un bon moment. Il semblait que chaque fois qu'elle était avec Oliver, elle s'amusait bien. Il était gentil, excitant, incroyablement attrayant à regarder. Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever et partir avant qu'elle ne passe la barrière qu'elle s'était imposée envers cet homme merveilleux, mais intérieurement elle ne le pouvait pas, ne le voulait pas non plus et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de succomber à son charme, elle le vit repasser dans la foule et elle sourit. Oliver lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il plaçait les boissons sur la table et prenait son siège d'origine à côté d'elle, même si les deux chaises en face étaient vides.

\- Cet endroit s'est vite rempli. C'est l'un des seuls bars décents de la ville. Il prit une gorgée de son verre et le reposa, les yeux rivés sur Felicity. Veux-tu rester ici ou tenter une aventure ?, demanda-t-il

\- Si tu as une idée je suis tout ouïe, dit-elle prenant une gorgée de son verre avant de sourire.

\- Pourquoi ne finis-tu pas ça et nous pouvons sortir d'ici ?, suggéra-t-il attrapant son verre et l'avalant d'un trait avant de faire signe vers le sien.

\- Où allons-nous ?, Demanda-t-elle, incapable de garder la curiosité de son ton finissant son verre.

\- Tu vas juste devoir faire confiance à mon sens de l'aventure

Oliver sortit quelques billets de sa poche et les jeta sur la table avant de se lever, il tendit la main vers celle de Felicity. Il l'aida à se lever de son siège et la conduisit vers la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient debout sur le trottoir dans l'air vif de la nuit.

\- Il fait un peu froid, mais pas trop mal pour une promenade, commenta-t-il, gardant la main de Felicity dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sur le trottoir s'éloignant du bar puis ils tournèrent dans une autre rue et ils se retrouvèrent devant le bâtiment du Queen Consolidated. Il lui demanda si elle n'avait pas peur des hauteurs alors qu'il cherchait sa carte d'accès dans sa poche.

\- Pourquoi? Tu ne comptes pas me jeter du haut du bâtiment, n'est-ce pas? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'Iris approuverait, plaisanta-t-elle en croisant leurs doigts pour le laisser l'entraîner vers la porte d'entrée, incapable de faire disparaître le sourire de ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ta meilleure amie, mais merci pour le vote de confiance, déclara Oliver.

Il hocha la tête au gardien de sécurité, qui ne fut pas décontenancé par son apparence. Oliver conduisit Felicity à son ascenseur privé, inséra le code de son bureau et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la conduisit à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant pour prendre une bouteille de vin de son armoire à boissons alcoolisées avant de la conduire vers une porte à l'arrière de son bureau. Il monta le petit escalier, Felicity juste derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte en haut. Oliver tapa son code d'accès puis appuya son pouce contre le bouton, attendant qu'il scanne son empreinte. Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, il poussa la porte et s'écarta pour que la jeune femme puisse se frayer un chemin sur le toit à côté de lui.

Felicity lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de passer devant lui et de se frayer un chemin sur le toit. Elle se dirigea vers le rebord et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la ville ci-dessous. Les lumières de la vie nocturne ci-dessous brillaient dans toute la ville. Une brise légère soufflait dans ses cheveux et elle regarda Oliver par-dessus son épaule et lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

\- Oliver ! C'est magnifique ici. Tu peux voir la ville entière, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle se tournait légèrement et lui tendit la main pour qu'il avance.

Oliver lui prit encore la main et posa la bouteille de vin qu'il avait attrapé sur le rebord en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la ville. Il pointa du doigt un groupe de personnes debout dans la rue quelques rues plus loin.

\- J'adore cet endroit. Tu ne peux rien voir et tout en même temps. Tu peux voir des gens, mais pas assez clairement pour comprendre ce qu'ils font. Que penses-tu qu'ils préparent ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

Les yeux de Felicity tombèrent sur le groupe de personnes dont il parlait. Elle sourit et désigna les deux personnes qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart du groupe. Oliver ouvrit la bouteille de vin et la tendit à Felicity, elle avala une gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, ces deux là-bas essaient de passer une soirée romantique, mais bien sûr, leurs amis ont brisé la fête, taquina-t-elle. Mais ils élaborent un plan alors que nous discutons, elle pointa le grand groupe. Et ils se disputent pour savoir où ils devraient aller, dit-elle alors qu'elle se tournait et s'appuyait contre le rebord pour faire face à Oliver. Et toi ? Que penses-tu qu'ils préparent?

\- Je pense qu'ils sont déjà allés dans quelques bars, tu vois comment cette femme glisse sans cesse sur ses talons ? Il désigna la femme la plus proche du bâtiment où se trouvait le groupe. Cet homme n'arrête pas de la rattraper et chaque fois qu'il le fait, elle le repousse. Il a un faible pour elle, mais elle n'est pas intéressée. Elle s'intéresse à l'autre homme de l'autre côté du groupe, mais il a déjà une femme dans sa vie. C'est probablement pourquoi elle est aussi saoule. L'objet de son affection est amoureux d'une autre femme. C'est triste, vraiment.

Felicity lui prit la bouteille de vin et rigola avant de prendre une gorgée et de la lui rendre, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Puis elle regarda en arrière vers les gens dans la rue.

\- Tu sais que je pense que j'aime mieux ta version, je me sens mal pour la pauvre fille parce qu'elle ne verra jamais à quel point il est incroyable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, dit-elle avec un soupir dramatique alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers Oliver.

\- C'est dommage, acquiesça-t-il. Parfois, les gens manquent vraiment ce qui se trouve devant eux parce qu'ils ne veulent pas le voir, commenta-t-il, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le groupe de personnes.

Felicity regarda Oliver alors qu'il regardait la ville, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les gens. Elle réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait un homme merveilleux à ses côtés et pourtant elle prétendait ne pas le voir. La brise se leva et elle frissonna légèrement.

\- Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, dit-elle son regard suivant le sien sur les personnes dans la rue

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit Oliver.

Il la vit frissonner et enleva sa veste, la drapant sur ses épaules, il avait passé une magnifique soirée en sa compagnie et voulait que celle-ci ne s'arrête jamais, juste pour avoir la chance d'être auprès d'elle.

\- Mais tu dois garder ça secret. Je ne fais normalement pas venir les gens ici, mais je savais que tu apprécierais la vue.

Felicity glissa ses bras dans sa veste et retint son regard un instant avant de regarder de nouveau vers la rue. Sa veste l'engloutit et l'odeur d'eau de Cologne qu'il portait l'entoura, l'apaisant de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Oliver Queen mais il était rassurant, doux, gentil, attentif, attentionné, tout ce qu'elle espérait trouver chez l'homme de sa vie. Elle secoua sa tête pour effacer ses pensées, elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans une nouvelle relation, elle risquait de ne vivre que pour lui et s'oublier de nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas faire la même erreur une seconde fois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, murmura-t-elle avant de sourire et de regarder en arrière par-dessus le rebord de nouveau. C'est magnifique à l'extérieur ce soir commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle le regardait et se tournait pour que son dos soit appuyé contre le bord de l'immeuble.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Oliver, ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

Il tendit la main, effleurant une mèche égarée sur son visage et la plaçant derrière son oreille puis déposa la main sur sa joue pendant un moment avant de la laisser tomber sur le côté. Le cœur de Felicity battit à la sensation de sa main contre sa joue et la surprise la remplit, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à ressentir une attirance pensa-t-elle. Mais cela ne changeait pas les choses, elle devait garder ses positions et n'accepter qu'une amitié avec Oliver.

\- Il se fait tard, pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas ?, dit-il

\- D'accord, dit-elle doucement en s'éloignant du bord et en passant sa main sur son bras. Je te suis, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Oliver lui prit la main, entrecroisant une fois de plus leurs doigts et ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre. La nuit s'était déroulée comme prévu, il avait l'impression de connaître encore mieux Felicity à présent et il en était ravi. Il savait que quelque chose la tracassait, et il espérait qu'avec le temps, elle aurait assez confiance pour se confier à lui. Il était vraiment impatient de passer plus de temps avec elle.

**#############################**

**Felicity ressent une attirance pour Oliver mais décide de mettre ce qu'elle éprouve de côté souhaitant faire passer son rêve avant tout. A-t-elle raison ?**

**Oliver tombe de plus en plus amoureux d'elle mais ne veux pas pousser Felicity aillant peur qu'elle s'enfuie de nouveau.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. A vendredi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je sais ... Je sais que je suis désolée aujourd'hui, que je suis désolée et que la journée est bloquée alors il est difficile de pianoter sur le pc, m'a fille m'aidé pour ce poster. Merci à tous les invités et les invités pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Je sais que plusieurs voudraient que leur relation avance plus vite que le titre vous aviez prévenu à l'avance.**

**Merci ma Shinobu24 pour tous ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Felicity appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où elle devait se rendre tout en souriant, regardant le badge d'identification de Queen Consolidated qu'elle venait de recevoir. A son arrivée elle était partie au poste de sécurité pour que l'on prenne son visage en photo pour celui-ci, elle passa le cordon relié au badge au-dessus de sa tête et le laissa reposer celui-ci contre sa chemise. Elle s'était levée de bonne humeur prête à commencer sa première journée, cela la rendait heureuse de faire partie de la société d'Oliver.

L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent, permettant à Felicity de sortir, ses talons claquant bruyamment contre le sol du couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les Ressources humaines avec son dossier complet d'employée. Il était tôt lundi matin et le bâtiment était pratiquement vide, mais elle avait hâte de se rendre au travail. Elle était excitée de commencer sa première journée et encore plus excitée de voir Oliver.

Samedi soir avait été amusant et ils avaient beaucoup parlé en revenant à son nouvel appartement. Felicity n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais elle avait ressenti quelque chose cette nuit-là et elle se doutait qu'Oliver l'avait aussi ressenti. Elle avait pensé tout le dimanche aux sensations lorsqu'il l'avait touché, elle repensa à ses mots sur cette femme saoule dans la rue qui aimait un homme qui ne la voyait pas. Elle se demanda si Oliver n'avait pas fait cette réflexion pour lui donner une indication sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre la même vie qu'avec Billy, alors elle repoussait toutes les émotions que lui faisait ressentir Oliver, mais d'un autre côté elle était incapable de ne pas faire un pas dans sa direction pour voir ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux. Felicity se dégagea de ses pensées alors qu'elle ouvrait les portes vitrées et se dirigeait vers le centre des ressources humaines. Elle vit une femme plus âgée assise derrière le bureau et elle sourit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en faisant une pause et en plaçant son dossier sur le comptoir. Je m'appelle Felicity Smoak, c'est aujourd'hui mon premier jour de travail.

\- Bienvenue, Melle Smoak, M. Queen m'a prévenue de votre arrivée aujourd'hui

La directrice des ressources humaines se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à l'insigne de la jeune femme devant elle. Elle constata qu'elle avait déjà son badge de sécurité, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait s'assurer que tous les formulaires étaient correctement remplis, et ensuite elle lui montrerait tous les départements de la société. Elle ouvrit le dossier et commença à feuilleter les documents, elle fit un signe de tête quand elle remarqua que tout était en ordre. Elle prit ses copies des formulaires et rendit le reste à Felicity au moment même où son téléphone sonna.

\- Excusez-moi un instant, Yvanna décrocha le téléphone et fronça les sourcils. S'il vous plaît, attendez, dit-elle

Elle mit l'appel en attente et envoya un sourire penaud à Felicity lui expliquant qu'elle devait accepter cet appel mais que son assistante Tracy aller lui faire visiter les lieux. Elle informa sa collègue de faire le grand tour avec Felicity. Son assistante se leva de son bureau et sourit à la petite blonde devant elle. Elles quittèrent le bureau des ressources humaines et commencèrent la découverte des lieux à cet étage, Tracy lui montra, la salle du courrier, le salon des employés, la réception et se dirigea ensuite vers les ascenseurs.

\- Alors, dans quel département vas-tu travailler ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton et en attendant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.

\- Dans le service des sciences appliquées avec Mr Curtis Holt, et pour Oliv… M. Queen, se corrigea-t-elle avant d'envoyer un petit sourire à Tracy.

\- Tu es une fille chanceuse. Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour travailler directement pour cet homme. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de rêve. Mais je sais que travailler pour lui est en quelque sorte la pire des options. C'est comme si tu pouvais voir le prix, mais tu ne pouvais pas y toucher. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?, dit-elle en laissant échapper un autre soupir, celui-ci mécontent en rentrant dans l'ascenseur avec Felicity lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit.

Felicity fronça les sourcils alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Elle avait entendu la déception dans la voix de l'autre fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune femme pensait que de travailler avec Oliver était la pire des options, pour elle c'était la meilleure option. Elle était pressée de pouvoir commencer son travail avec lui, il était si gentil et attentionné.

\- Pourquoi le travail pour M. Queen serait la pire option ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement. L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour les amener à l'étage supérieur.

\- Mr Queen a des règles strictes concernant le contact avec des personnes qui travaillent pour lui aucun rapprochement avec une de ses employés, répondit Tracy C'est tellement triste, il est si magnifique, je suis déçue de travailler à Queen Consolidated et de ne pas avoir la chance d'être dans son lit au moins une fois, répondit Tracy avec nostalgie

La poitrine de Felicity se resserra légèrement, en écoutant cette femme parler d'Oliver comme d'un paquet de viande, il était tellement plus que cela, il était intelligent, prenait les affaires au sérieux pour que la société de ses parents soit toujours la meilleure de Star City. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas comment cette Tracy pouvait penser qu'il était encore un homme qui couchait avec toutes personnes qui portaient une jupe et des talons. Bien sûr, il avait une règle à ce sujet, Oliver ne pouvait pas risquer sa compagnie avec un scandale quelconque en couchant avec une de ses employées.

Elle réalisa aussi qu'il ne se passerait surement rien entre eux maintenant qu'elle était une de ses employées, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait cru que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux samedi soir. Oliver était juste gentil avec elle et elle avait sauté aux conclusions. Elle repoussa la blessure, pensant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment souffrir quand rien ne se passait entre eux. De plus elle avait placé des barrières elle-même pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, elle avait vécu pour un homme durant quatre ans, elle devait vivre pour elle à présent. Elle garda son expression neutre alors qu'elle souriait à l'autre femme voulant aussi lui faire comprendre qu'Oliver n'était pas le genre d'homme que cette femme pensait.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il a posé ce genre de règle, il n'est plus un play-boy, même si encore beaucoup de personnes le pense, dit-elle la fixant. Il est un homme d'affaires respectable qui ne veut pas perdre la société que ses parents ont construite à cause d'un scandale suite à une nuit avec une de ses employés. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre Tracy, n'est-ce pas ?

Oliver qui se trouvait derrière les jeunes femmes sentit son cœur battre plus fort pour la femme qu'il aimait, Felicity venait de le défendre contre les a priori d'une de ses employées. Il savait depuis longtemps que plusieurs personnes, surtout les femmes, dans les services de sa société pensait qu'il était encore un play-boy et qu'elles attendaient qu'il les emmène dans un coin de la compagnie pour un quicky rapide.

Mais Oliver n'était plus cet homme, encore plus depuis qu'une petite femme en robe de mariée avait croisé sa route. Il toussota pour faire connaître sa présence, les deux femmes se retournèrent en même temps, il put apercevoir un énorme sourire sur le visage de Felicity lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était lui, il put même apercevoir une vague de soulagement de le savoir près d'elle, cela réchauffa son cœur et son âme.

\- Bonjour Felicity, dit Oliver.

Il lui sourit heureux de la voir, il avait passé un très bon moment samedi soir et il avait hâte de la revoir, même si c'était juste au travail. Oliver mit un moment à réaliser que Felicity n'était pas seule et il sourit dans la direction de l'assistante de la directrice des ressources humaines.

\- Bonjour Melle Reynodls !

\- M. Queen, répondit-elle se sentant mal à l'aise

Tracy se demandait s'il avait entendu leur conversation et si elle risquait de perdre son emploi par la même occasion. Elle préféra quitter le couloir rapidement, elle se tourna vers Felicity, lui faisant savoir que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, Yvanna ou bien elle-même serait là pour lui fournir. Elle les salua, se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs ne demandant pas son reste.

\- Je vois que tu es en avance, si pressée de commencer à travailler, taquina Oliver alors qu'il faisait signe à Felicity de le suivre dans son bureau.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour, n'est-ce pas?, Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois en retard, je savais que tu serais présente en avance pour visiter la société. Même si nous nous connaissons peu, je sais que tu es une grande professionnelle et que tu prends ton travail au sérieux, dit Oliver.

Felicity fut touchée par ses mots, déstabilisée aussi qu'il la connaisse déjà assez pour savoir qu'elle serait dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated en avance. Billy n'avait jamais prêté attention à de petits détails comme cela, tant qu'elle était à ses côtés cela lui suffisait. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Oliver, elle fut encore attirée par les baies vitrées de la pièce lorsqu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, ce lieu était juste magnifique pensait-elle. Il fit signe en direction des chaises en face de son bureau avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies commencé aujourd'hui, même si tu devras attendre pour travailler avec Curtis car il est absent quelques jours, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Pas de souci Oliver...Je peux faire des recherches pour toi si tu veux...Ou bien réparer des ordinateurs, dit-elle

\- C'est parfait que tu en parles car j'ai besoin de ton aide sur un problème que j'essaie de corriger depuis quelques semaines, dit-il

\- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je veux que tu saches que lorsque je t'ai parlé de faire des recherches pour moi à Duluth, je ne pensais pas qu'à un moment donné tu risquerais de faire quelque chose d'illégal, mais pour mon problème je dois te demander si tu es prête à le faire ?, demanda-t-il

Felicity arqua un sourcil, intriguée, alors qu'elle s'installait mieux sur le siège devant son bureau et croisa les jambes avant de se pencher en avant. Elle se doutait qu'à un certain moment elle devrait surement pirater quelques sociétés dont Oliver voudrait faire l'acquisition pour lui certifier qu'elles étaient solvables. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que dans les affaires il faudrait contourner la loi de temps en temps, et de plus elle adorait pirater, donc cela ne la gênait en aucun cas.

\- Cela dépend, quelles sortes de choses douteuses vais-je faire et sont-elles amusantes?, Demanda-t-elle, un ton de taquinerie avant de sourire.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais que cela serait ta réponse, déclara Oliver.

\- J'adore pirater...C'est mon hobby depuis des années, en plus du codage...J'ai même réussi à pirater le siège du FBI une fois, c'était très amusant, dit-elle avec un sourire

Il n'avait pas prévu d'impliquer Felicity dans cette affaire en Russie, mais Curtis était parti quelques jours avec son mari pour fêter leur cinq ans de mariage, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le rappeler alors qu'il profitait du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Oliver pourrait faire les recherches lui-même, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais il n'était pas aussi rapide que Curtis et il avait le sentiment que Felicity pourrait probablement se rapprocher de la vitesse de son ami et il en avait besoin pour le moment.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. S'il avait raison à ce sujet, la personne qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir commandité l'explosion de leur entrepôt en Russie essayait d'effacer les preuves rapidement, il devait l'attraper avant que toutes ces preuves disparaissent Il espérait que Felicity pourrait les trouver avant que cette personne n'arrive à cacher son crime.

\- Quelques semaines après mon retour de Duluth, un des entrepôts de Queen Consolidated en Russie a explosé retardant mon projet sur lequel Curtis travaille, la Russie étant mon unique fournisseur pour les pièces, les matériaux dont j'ai besoin pour tout ce qui concerne la technologie. Mon père avait eu l'opportunité d'acheter cette filiale à moindre coût pour la construction de tous les matériaux, j'ai continué lorsque j'ai repris les rênes de la société, expliqua-t-il

\- Tu veux retrouver le coupable de l'explosion

\- J'ai demandé à la présidente de la filiale de Queen Consolidated basé en Russie de le faire mais depuis deux semaines j'ai l'impression qu'elle me balade, comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose, répondit-il glissant un dossier à travers le bureau vers Felicity.

Felicity prit le dossier et l'ouvrit, ses yeux devenant sérieux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur les photos et autres informations sur les pièces et sur la présidente de la filiale de la société en Russie, elle pensa que cette femme avait l'air en colère sur toutes les photos qui se trouvaient dans ce dossier, elle ne souriait sur aucune.

\- Je pense qu'Isabel a engagé quelqu'un pour voler chaque pièce et qu'elle a fait exploser l'entrepôt pour que je crois que tout avait brûlé. Elle a une histoire avec ma famille, avec mon père en particulier, et doit vouloir se venger faisant penser au conseil d'administration que je suis incapable de m'occuper de Queen Consolidated. Mais je ne peux pas le prouver sans trace écrite du paiement à cette personne, déclara-t-il

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un ordinateur portable, d'un serveur sécurisé et d'un bureau, déclara-t-elle à son tour.

\- Felicity ! Tu me sauves la vie...Je vais te fournir ce dont tu as besoin, dit-il

\- Je devrais pouvoir te trouver des preuves avant la fin de la journée, lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre en fermant le dossier et en lui souriant légèrement. Oh et j'ai besoin de café, où puis-je me procurer ça?, Demanda-t-elle.

Oliver se leva de nouveau et lui fit signe de le suivre, il la conduisit dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de conférence où se trouvait une machine à café à l'intérieur qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'options et différents types de café, elle était ravie. Elle s'en prépara un puis Oliver conduisit Felicity plus loin dans le couloir et désigna une porte fermée portant sa plaque avec son nom inscrit dessus. Elle fut touchée qu'il ait fait cela pour elle, au moment où ils en avaient parlé, elle l'avait taquiné avec la plaque, et pourtant aujourd'hui elle se trouvait devant son propre bureau, avec une plaque dorée dessus. Encore une fois elle réalisa qu'Oliver était un homme merveilleux et que la femme qui l'épouserait un jour serait la plus chanceuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, demanda-t-il

\- C'est magnifique Oliver, je ne m'attendais pas à cela...Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre

Felicity se pencha pour ouvrir la porte, elle passa celle-ci, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement à la vue devant elle. La pièce se composait de grandes fenêtres le long du mur du fond, il y avait un bureau de bonne taille, avec une chaise en cuir, un ordinateur. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque à sa gauche, un canapé et une table basse à sa droite et un petit réfrigérateur pas très loin des fenêtres. Felicity jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le visage éclatant.

\- Ce bureau est parfait, dit-elle se retournant et serrant doucement son bras.

Oliver était content que le bureau lui plaise, il avait été parfaitement clair sur ce qu'il souhaitait pour ce lieu, demandant que la plaque soit impérativement prête et installée pour aujourd'hui, il voulait faire la surprise à Felicity. Il savait que lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé elle l'avait taquiné, mais il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, pour qu'elle soit reconnue à sa véritable valeur. Il ne voulait pas que les autres employés pense qu'elle était juste un autre effectif dans la société, il avait des projets pour elle, pour que la femme qu'il aime accède à tous ses rêves professionnels. Il pointa l'ordinateur sur le bureau lui expliquant qu'il était l'un des plus performants et que le serveur qu'elle utiliserait serait limité à lui, Curtis et elle à présent. Il tendit la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une carte qu'il tendit à Felicity.

\- Cela contient les mots de passe et les informations d'accès. Si tu trouves quelque chose, viens me le dire directement. J'ai déjà dit à Gerry que tu as la possibilité de venir dans mon bureau chaque fois que tu en as besoin. As-tu d'autres questions?, demanda-t-il.

Felicity lui prit la carte et secoua la tête alors qu'elle se tenait près de son bureau et lui envoya un sourire hésitant, réalisant qu'elle devrait probablement agir de manière plus professionnelle.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait la surprise de ce bureau. Je vais commencer maintenant pour que tu puisses avoir des réponses le plus rapidement possible, dit-elle

\- C'est la moindre chose que je pouvais faire pour que tu te sentes bien à Queen Consolidated. Et merci encore de faire cela pour moi Felicity, dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Avec un dernier sourire, Oliver se dirigea vers la porte, la fermant derrière lui, il retourna à son bureau le sourire aux lèvres heureux que Felicity soit auprès de lui dans la société, c'était un premier pas vers une grande amitié et il espérait plus que cela un jour.

Felicity resta figée quelques instants devant son bureau sentant encore les lèvres d'Oliver sur sa joue, se demandant comment elle pouvait rester insensible à son charme s'il continuait de faire des gestes comme cela. Elle sortit de ses pensées au bout d'un moment préférant se mettre au travail rapidement au lieu de penser à Oliver.

##########################

Felicity sortit de la salle de conférence, une copie du journal du matin sous son bras et une tasse de café à la main. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée à Queen Consolidated et jusqu'à présent, elle aimait vraiment travailler pour Oliver. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa première journée à rechercher les moindres détails de la vie d'Isabel Rochev, et à pirater ses comptes bancaires. C'est de cette façon qu'elle avait trouvé la preuve de son paiement à un membre de la Bratva, surement celui qui avait cambriolé l'entrepôt puis l'avait fait exploser. Elle avait pu aussi remarquer qu'Isabel essayait de réaliser une OPA sur Queen Consolidated. Elle avait réussi à obtenir ce dont avait besoin Oliver, la preuve pour renvoyer Isabel immédiatement, et récupérer les matériaux qu'elle lui avait volé.

Sa deuxième journée avait été moins stimulante que la première, elle avait pu visiter le service des sciences appliquées, mais elle devait attendre que Curtis revienne pour travailler avec lui sur le nouveau projet de Queen Consolidated, alors elle s'était amusée à reconfigurer tous les pares-feux de la société les rendant plus performants, ce qui avait fait venir en panique le chef du service informatique dans le bureau d'Oliver alors qu'elle y était présente.

\- Mr Queen...Nous avons un pirate dans notre mainframe et nous n'arrivons pas à trouver l'endroit d'où cette personne opère, avait-il dit

\- Mr Adams ! Il n'y a aucun pirate, ce n'est que Melle Smoak qui a mis à jour nos pare-feux, avait répondu Oliver

\- En aucun cas une simple secrétaire n'a le droit de fourrer son nez dans les ordinateurs de la société, avait dit le chef du service s'approchant en colère de Felicity

Oliver s'était levé immédiatement de son siège demandant à Mr Adams de ne pas s'approcher de Felicity, lui intimant de s'excuser envers elle, que grâce à son talent en informatique la société était plus en sécurité.

\- Melle Smoak est beaucoup trop intelligente pour être une secrétaire et je me demande si je ne devrais pas reconsidérer votre poste vu votre incapacité à trouver un pirate informatique qu'elle aurait débusqué en deux minutes. Peut-être devrais-je donné votre poste à Felicity, avait crier Oliver

\- Veuillez m'excusez Melle Smoak de mon erreur de jugement c'est juste que votre code est très complexe et je n'aurais pas pensé que...

\- Une femme puisse le créer...Et bien vous voyez Mr Adams, j'ai un QI de 170 donc je suis largement capable de redéfinir vos pare-feux...Vous devriez arrêter de juger les gens par rapport à leur sexe, c'est du sexisme pure et simple, déclara-t-elle

\- Et ce genre de comportement n'est pas accepté au sein de ma compagnie Mr Adams, déclara à son tour Oliver

\- Mr Queen je ne cherchais qu'à protéger votre société, avait plaidé Mr Adams

\- Estimez-vous chanceux que cette jeune femme soit trop intelligente, et que sa place soit dans un service où son talent ne sera pas gâché, avait répondu Oliver

Il lui avait ensuite demandé de sortir immédiatement de son bureau l'informant qu'un nouveau faux pas de sa part le ferait perdre son emploi sans préavis. Mr Adams lui avait certifié que ce comportement inapproprié ne se reproduirait plus et quitta le bureau rapidement. Felicity avait remercié Oliver qui l'avait informée qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité, il lui avait caressé le bras puis était parti s'asseoir de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle devait garder ses distances avec lui, mais c'était comme si une ficelle invisible la tirait tout le temps dans sa direction sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à Oliver et pourtant chaque minutes qu'elle passait en sa compagnie la faisait l'apprécier encore plus. Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle baissait ses barrières et le laisser prendre une grande place dans son cœur, qui plus est, s'il était intéressé par elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées concernant Oliver alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau et posait son papier et son café avant de s'asseoir. Elle démarra son ordinateur et en attendant que ses informations de connexion apparaissent, elle se concentra sur le journal de Central City. Felicity se mit à l'aise et ouvrit le journal, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus les titres principaux, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle vit l'article en première page sur le meurtre d'un des plus grands dirigeants de la ville, article écrit pas sa meilleure amie, elle était si fière d'elle. Oliver frappa à la porte ouverte, mais les yeux de Felicity étaient concentrés sur le papier devant elle. Il entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant son bureau.

\- Bonjour Felicity, dit-il. Oliver attendit un moment, mais elle ne sembla toujours pas savoir qu'il était dans la pièce. Felicity, dit-il encore, élevant la voix alors qu'il tapait le poing contre son bureau pour attirer son attention. Qu'est-ce que tu lis sur ce journal qui te fascine tellement ? Demanda curieusement Oliver.

Elle cligna des yeux et les leva, surprise, quand elle vit Oliver se tenant devant son bureau la regardant avec attention. Elle réalisa qu'elle était tellement plongée dans l'article d'Iris qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace, n'ayant pas entendu Oliver rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Salut Oliver...Désolée, elle lui donna un sourire penaud pliant le journal avec désinvolture.

\- Tu étais si plongée dans ce journal, qu'est-ce qui était si intéressant ?, demanda-t-il

\- C'est le journal où travail Iris et je lisais l'article qu'elle a écrit sur le meurtre pour lequel elle nous a laissé seuls samedi, dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait dans son fauteuil et étudiait son visage

Il avait l'air fatigué et elle se demanda si la bataille juridique qu'il avait commencé contre les avocats de l'ancienne présidente de la filiale russe n'en était pas la raison. Elle savait que la Bratva avait réglé ses comptes personnellement avec l'homme qui les avaient trahis, mais Isabel Rochev avait mis ses avocats sur le coup pour licenciement abusif souhaitant récupérer les parts qu'elle pensait avoir le droit dans la société. Oliver se battait bec et ongles pour que rien ne lui revienne, même si elle prétendait avoir été la maîtresse de son père lorsqu'elle était stagiaire à Queen Consolidated.

\- Tu as l'air très fatigué, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dormir chez toi ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète pour lui

\- Ouais, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière alors j'ai pensé que je viendrais et que je ferais quelque chose de productif. Comment ça va?, demanda Oliver

Une fois que Felicity avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin pour renvoyer Isabel, il lui avait présenté les propositions initiales qu'il avait prévu et qui consistaient principalement en des profils de quelques entreprises qu'il envisageait d'acheter. Ce n'était pas le travail le plus intéressant, mais il avait toujours besoin de savoir s'il allait passer des marchés avec les mauvaises personnes.

\- Les choses vont bien, mais j'attends avec impatience le retour de Mr Holt pour travailler avec lui, dit-elle en se penchant en avant et en parcourant quelques dossiers dans son panier. Elle en sortit un bleu et le lui tendit. Voici les profils que tu as demandé, lui dit-elle en tenant son regard.

\- Merci, tu es vraiment très rapide, je n'aurais plus de travail pour toi rapidement, dit Oliver en souriant.

Il parcourut les dossiers, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour éliminer le voile de sommeil de ses yeux. Oliver se frotta le visage avec la main, ses yeux se brouillant à nouveau alors qu'il souriait à Felicity. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté voyant bien qu'il se débattait avec la fatigue qui le submergeait, elle voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

\- Je pense que tu dois te détendre un peu. Il est encore trop tôt, alors assieds-toi, enlève un peu de charge. Je ne dirai pas aux employés que leur patron se repose, plaisanta-t-elle en le regardant.

Il semblait sur le point de tomber d'épuisement. Oliver rit, mais il suivit son conseil et s'assit, sa main se mettant automatiquement sur ses yeux les lumières l'incommodant. Il bougea avec précaution et lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

\- Tu sais que PDG de la compagnie a aussi le droit au repos compensatoire, dit-elle.

\- J'ai quelques réunions aujourd'hui, mais j'espère pouvoir partir d'ici plus tôt. Cette bataille contre Isabel m'épuise, répondit-il.

\- Je suis sûre que tu seras le gagnant, elle n'a aucun droit sur ta compagnie tout simplement parce qu'elle prétend avoir eu une relation avec ton père. Dès qu'elle le comprendra elle laissera tomber l'affaire. Après je peux chercher si elle a des fantômes dans ses placards, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Tu as déjà fait tellement Felicity...Mais si j'ai besoin d'information je saurais vers qui me tourner pour les trouver, répondit-il avec un sourire

\- Tu as des projets ce soir? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton désinvolte.

Oliver la regarda, arquant un sourcil. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le charmait, mais il se dit qu'il projetait probablement son envie d'être avec elle parce qu'il était si fatigué.

\- Je n'ai pas de projet pour ce soir, si ce n'est de commander de la nourriture chinoise parce que je n'en ai pas eu depuis un moment. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui est programmé dans ton agenda pour la soirée ?, demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Je voulais voir si je pouvais t'intéresser à partager un dîner...Avec moi, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules en tenant son regard.

D'accord, ce n'était donc pas exactement son plan pour la soirée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester loin de lui, elle avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. De plus elle voulait lui faire oublier pendant une soirée ses déboires avec cette femme qui essayait de lui voler sa société.

\- Cela sonne beaucoup mieux que de manger seul, je serais ravi de dîner avec toi, dit-il

\- Je devrais probablement te laisser faire ton travail et en faire un peu moi aussi, déclara-t-elle.

Oliver se releva et comme Felicity se tenait sur le côté du bureau, il la frôla, il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa hanche la caressant avec son pouce avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de contourner la chaise pour lui laisser un peu de place.

\- Veux-tu sortir ou préfères-tu venir chez moi?, demanda-t-il espérant qu'elle choisirait ce dernier, il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir.

Felicity déglutit difficilement, la sensation de sa main contre sa hanche la faisant sursauter, elle ne savait pas comment une simple caresse pouvait la rendre si fébrile en un instant. Des images d'eux faisant beaucoup plus que des caresses sur ce bureau lui inonda le cerveau d'un coup. Elle arrêta cette pensée immédiatement, sa main tombant légèrement dans son cou alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait exactement.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué Oliver...Alors pourquoi je ne prends pas de la nourriture chinoise quand je pars d'ici et que je peux l'apporter chez toi. Envois-moi un message pour me dire ton plat favori, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- J'ai l'air fatigué ?, Questionna Oliver.

\- Si tu n'avais pas de réunions je t'obligerais à rentrer chez toi, dit-elle lui caressant le bras mais le retirant rapidement se rendant compte de son geste.

\- D'accord Felicity...Et j'aime toute la nourriture chinoise, déclara-t-il

Oliver avait senti son corps frissonner à sa caresse sur son bras et était heureux qu'elle fasse un geste vers lui, mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle retira immédiatement sa main. L'étincelle qu'il avait vu dans son regard samedi était de l'attirance envers lui, il le comprenait à présent, mais Felicity avait l'air de se battre encore contre quelque chose ce qui l'empêchait de se lâcher. Il était prêt à attendre qu'elle soit prête, il l'attendrait toute sa vie si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour avoir la chance d'être avec elle dans une relation plus que platonique.

\- Compris, dit-elle en s'éloignant de son bureau et en retournant à sa chaise. Elle s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver. Maintenant dehors, tu as du travail à faire. Je te vois ce soir.

\- On se voit plus tard, Felicity, dit-il

Oliver se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, se dirigeant dans le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. Il pensa que s'il pouvait travailler quelques heures, il pourrait retourner dans son loft et s'endormir avant que le moment soit venu pour la femme qu'il aimait de venir dîner.

################################

Felicity termina son dernier rapport et l'envoya à l'imprimante avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand elle aperçut l'heure tardive. Elle avait voulu partir un peu plus tôt, mais elle voulait finir tout son travail avant de se rendre chez Oliver. Elle ouvrit le navigateur sur son ordinateur et chercha les informations pour trouver le meilleur restaurant chinois de la ville. Elle se rendit sur leur site Web et passa une commande en ligne à emporter. Elle souleva son téléphone du travail, la plaça entre son épaule et son oreille et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

Iris tapa ses doigts avec impatience contre le volant alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas voir le SUV géant devant elle. La circulation était arrêtée sur l'autoroute pendant près de quinze minutes et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, car elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et vit des voitures défiler dans l'autre sens. Ce n'était pas juste. Le son de son téléphone vibrant était à peine couvert par la musique forte qui vibrait dans la voiture. Elle appuya sur le bouton du volant et éteignit la radio avant d'activer son Bluetooth.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle alors que le trafic avançait de moins d'un demi-pouce. Cela ne valait même pas la peine de lever le pied du frein.

\- Bonjour Iris, dit sa meilleure amie

Felicity commença à rassembler ses affaires après avoir traité la commande et éteint son ordinateur portable. Elle entendit un klaxon de voiture en bruit de fond et elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu es en voiture ? Veux-tu que je te rappelle plus tard ?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis coincée dans un embouteillage non loin de mon travail, donc tu as un excellent timing, répondit-elle

\- Oh d'accord...Je voulais te féliciter sur ton excellent article, je suis si fière de toi Iris, dit-elle en éteignant son ordinateur et commençant à mettre des choses dans son sac.

\- Merci Felicity...Mais si Barry ne m'avait pas donné autant d'informations je ne sais pas si il aurait été aussi fabuleux cet article, dit-elle

\- Il aurait été tout de même parfait car tu es la meilleure Iris...L'aide de ton petit ami n'a rien avoir avec ton talent d'écrivain, répondit-elle

\- Tu flattes mon ego Fel...Alors ton travail te plaît, comment est Oliver ?, demanda Iris

\- Le travail est très bien, j'attends que Mr Holt revienne de ses vacances pour travailler sur le projet avec lui. Oliver est extraordinaire, il m'a donné un bureau avec une plaque à mon nom, il est fou. Je dîne avec lui ce soir, dit-elle riant doucement

\- Un dîner avec Oliver...Après avoir passé la soirée de samedi avec lui. Tu sembles certainement passer beaucoup de temps avec notre milliardaire préféré, commenta-t-elle

Iris savait que Felicity était restée avec lui samedi soir lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée dimanche pour s'excuser de l'avoir laissée toute seule et maintenant elle travaillait et dînait avec lui. Elle se demanda quand les deux étaient devenus si proches. Mais surtout se demandait toujours ce qui motivait Oliver avec toutes ces actions. Elle en avait parlé avec Barry qui connaissait bien son ami, il lui avait répondu de but en blanc qu'Oliver avait dû littéralement craquer sur son amie s'il se mettait en quatre pour elle. Iris ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, surtout avec ce qu'avait vécu Felicity avec Billy.

\- Eh bien, j'aime passer du temps avec lui, dit-elle, pas du tout choquée par le ton de sa meilleure amie.

Elle s'amusait quand elle était avec Oliver et il la faisait sourire, mais surtout quand ils étaient ensemble, elle ne se sentait plus aussi seule qu'avant, il lui donnait une joie de vivre qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, même à Duluth et c'était plaisant.

\- Oliver peut-être amusant à ses heures perdues, mais ne lui dis jamais que je t'ai avoué ce secret, dit-elle avec un sourire

Iris appréciait beaucoup Oliver et elle savait qu'il l'appréciait aussi, mais aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait jamais car c'était beaucoup plus amusant de se moquer l'un de l'autre constamment. Mais elle voulait tout de même prévenir Felicity que le comportement d'Oliver n'était pas habituel, du moins de son point de vue.

\- Je sais que tu lui es redevable qu'il t'ait autant aidé depuis que tu t'es enfui de ton mariage avec Billy...Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui le motive autant. Je veux dire, qu'il t'aide à t'enfuir d'accord...Mais maintenant il t'offre un travail, un appartement, et dîne avec toi...Je le connais depuis un moment et je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter avec n'importe qui, comme il le fait avec toi Felicity, admit-elle

Felicity sourit, Iris avait toujours été très protectrice envers elle, et elle appréciait cet aspect de sa personnalité, et elle savait que son amie avait raison, Oliver avait vraiment fait plus que de l'aider à s'enfuir. Il lui donnait la chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie, et depuis cette soirée de samedi, Felicity se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, sa façon de la regarder, de la toucher prouvait son point. Elle leva son sac à main sur son épaule, mais ne se leva pas encore utilisant le téléphone de son bureau pour passer son appel.

\- Il est un ami Iris...Je suis à Star City pour accéder à mon rêve, pas pour tomber amoureuse de mon patron, dit-elle en souriant

Iris leva un sourcil à cela, même si Felicity avouait ne pas vouloir commencer une histoire avec Oliver, le ton de sa voix montrait le contraire. Elle se demandait à quel point sa meilleure amie s'était rapprochée d'Oliver. Elle fit une note mentale de garder un œil sur eux pour voir l'évolution de leur amitié.

\- D'accord, amuses-toi bien avec Oliver, dit-elle.

\- Merci Iris. Dis bonjour à Barry pour moi et passe une bonne soirée, dit-elle avant de raccrocher et rester debout.

Elle vérifia une fois de plus son bureau pour s'assurer que tout était bien fermé avant de sortir de la pièce, la porte derrière elle et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Elle a appuyé sur le bouton et entra quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Felicity a appuyé sur le bouton du lobby avant de s'appuyer sur la paroi à l'arrière, un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle avait hâte de passer du temps avec Oliver.

**#####################**

**Un dîner pour notre Olicity, qui sera passé d'après-vous.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Un mardi pour la suite**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas répondu personnellement mais en ce moment mon pc reste éteint ayant un souci à la main.**

**Le rapprochement ce profil à l'horizon de plus en plus.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence à chaque instant.**

**Bonne lecture**

**############################**

Un bruit de bourdonnement puissant traversa l'appartement silencieux et Oliver gémit, enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller et espérant qu'il s'en irait. Il commença à se rendormir puis il entendit de nouveau le bruit. Il fallut une minute supplémentaire avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait de l'interphone, lui permettant de savoir que quelqu'un était dans l'ascenseur. Oliver leva la tête, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour effacer le sommeil de ceux-ci alors qu'il scrutait sa chambre sombre. Il réalisa que c'était probablement Felicity et qu'il aurait dû installer son alarme pour se réveiller avant son arrivée, en regardant son réveil il réalisa qu'il dormait déjà depuis près de quatre heures.

Oliver repoussa la couverture et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour prendre un t-shirt dans la commode et descendit les escaliers dans son pantalon de survêtement. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau et vérifia le moniteur, appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Salut ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'étais encore endormi, dit-il en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle remarqua son torse bien musclé, ses abdominaux merveilleux pendant qu'il enfilait son vêtement ce qui la rendit muette. Elle se doutait qu'il était bien fait de sa personnes, le costume montrait sa carrure, mais de le voir de cette façon la chamboulait. Elle lui fit un sourire puis s'avança dans son loft déposant les sacs de nourriture sur la table évitant de croiser son regard pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son trouble.

\- As-tu pu te reposer un peu?, Demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture.

\- Oui, je dors depuis que je suis rentré à la maison. Je suppose que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais, dit-il.

\- Je t'ai acheté un plat de bœuf et il y a du riz frit et du lait de poule, du poulet ... Elle s'interrompit. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu aimais, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ça a l'air génial, dit Oliver voyant qu'elle évitait son regard. Y-a-t-il eu un problème au bureau ? Tu as l'air tendu

\- Non aucun souci..., dit-elle réalisant que son comportement gâchait la soirée et qu'elle devait éviter de montrer à Oliver qu'il la troublait.

\- D'accord ! Mais tu as un problème...Tu as l'air soucieuse, déclara Oliver

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Son ton était doux alors qu'elle plaçait une main contre sa poitrine avec précaution. Je te considère comme un ami. Tu as beaucoup fait pour moi depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré et j'aimerais te rendre la pareille, surtout lorsque je remarque que ton problème avec cette femme se répercute sur ta santé, dit-elle avec son pouce effleurant sa poitrine à travers le t-shirt.

L'esprit d'Oliver partit quelque part, où il ne fallait absolument pas, à la sensation de sa main frôlant sa poitrine. Sa peau se réchauffa sous ses doigts et Oliver l'observa juste un moment, se demandant si elle voulait dire quoi que ce soit par le geste. Il décida qu'il se faisait probablement trop d'idées, Felicity était son amie et elle était inquiète pour lui. C'était tout.

\- Merci Felicity. Et je te considère aussi comme mon amie, dit Oliver en lui souriant.

Il ramassa le sac de nourriture qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la conduisit dans le couloir, puis entra dans la cuisine, posa le sac sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers les placards pour prendre des assiettes et des couverts.

\- Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire?, demanda-t-il

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil autour de sa cuisine avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets, elle trouvait la pièce très belle et spacieuse, elle s'imaginait voir Oliver leur préparer un bon repas dans ce lieu mais secoua sa tête rapidement. Elle devait arrêter de penser ainsi, même si elle était attirée par lui elle devait garder ses distances, elle ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs avec lui, même si elle savait que c'était difficile pour elle de résister à Oliver. Elle acquiesça, croisa ses jambes, se pencha en avant sur le comptoir pour déballer le sac de nourriture. Oliver attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et rejoignit Felicity au comptoir, se glissant sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

\- Merci d'avoir apporté le dîner. Je pense que je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, admit-il

Oliver avait été occupé au bureau avec deux réunions, puis avait contacté ses avocats pour connaître l'avancement de son affaire contre Isabel et lorsqu'il était rentré s'était davantage préoccupé de dormir que de manger.

\- Alors, apprécies-tu le nouvel emploi, même si tu n'as pas commencé à travailler dans les sciences appliquées encore ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui beaucoup. J'aime avoir mon propre espace de travail et en plus, j'aime bien le travail, tu sais les ordinateurs sont ma passion, de travailler dessus même juste pour faire des recherches me plaît, dit-elle alors qu'elle versait du riz dans son assiette. Je ne devrais pas l'admettre mais j'aime pirater toutes sortes d'endroit et découvrir des choses que les personnes ne veulent probablement pas que j'apprenne, Dit-elle amusée.

\- Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, il lui sourit et lui passa la barquette contenant le bœuf.

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai fini avec tous les nouveaux clients que tu voulais que je vérifie et je t'ai envoyé des copies par courrier électronique, dit-elle avant de mélanger son riz et son bœuf et de prendre une bouchée.

\- Ai-je mentionné que tu es une bouée de sauvetage ? A ce rythme, je vais te donner une augmentation à la fin de ta première semaine, plaisanta-t-il.

Oliver avait supposé qu'elle serait douée dans son travail, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle serait précieuse. Ils mangèrent dans un silence agréable pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver voie Felicity pousser son assiette du coin de l'œil.

\- Puisque tu as eu la gentillesse d'amener le dîner, je vais débarrasser. Je te propose de te reposer dans le salon, je t'y rejoins rapidement, proposa-t-il commençant à ramasser les barquettes de nourriture.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en le regardant retirer les assiettes. Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle.

Quand Oliver secoua la tête, elle se glissa hors du tabouret et se dirigea dans le couloir vers le salon. Elle hésita avant d'entrer et de jeter un coup d'œil. Felicity se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qu'il possédait, laissant ses doigts scanner les CD qu'il avait près de la chaîne.

Son appartement était assez étonnant et alors qu'elle soulevait un CD de l'étagère, elle leva brièvement les yeux qui furent attirés par le balcon. Felicity était persuadée qu'Oliver avait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville, d'une certaine façon il était le roi même dans son loft, elle sourit à la pensée. Oliver sortit de la cuisine, portant deux verres de vin et aperçut les yeux de Felicity qui traînaient sur le balcon.

\- Veux-tu sortir? C'est censé être une nuit douce ce soir, dit-il en changeant de direction et en se dirigeant vers les portes, les poussant pour leur permettre de sortir en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. J'ai attrapé un peu de vin et il m'est alors apparu qu'il me semblait que j'essayais constamment de t'alcooliser, taquina-t-il

Felicity remit le CD et rit en suivant Oliver sur le balcon. Elle leva un sourcil en prenant le verre.

\- Y a-t-il une raison spécifique pour que vous essayiez de me faire boire, monsieur Queen ?, Taquina-t-elle en reposant son bras contre la rambarde et prenant une gorgée de son vin.

\- Peut-être que oui, mais ça pourrait être un de mes secrets. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'appuyer contre la rambarde à côté d'elle, regardant la ville. Je suis content que tu sois venu ce soir, dit-il en la regardant.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être venue aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- As-tu pu parler à Iris depuis la dernière fois ? Et j'ai lu son article il est vraiment très bien

\- Je l'ai appelé pour la féliciter tout à l'heure avant de venir te rejoindre, je l'ai prévenue aussi que je venais chez toi ce soir, dit-elle

\- Je parie qu'elle a mis en doute tout le temps que nous passons ensemble.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity et le regard sur son visage confirma ses soupçons. Il se rappelait de leur conversation ce fameux samedi au bar pendant l'absence de Felicity, il avait compris que la meilleure amie de la femme qu'il aimait doutait de ses intentions envers la jeune femme. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas pu lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de son amie, mais il se doutait que la journaliste allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui poser des questions encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue pourquoi il aidait autant Felicity.

\- Elle a tendance à s'immiscer là où ça ne la regarde pas. Mais elle le fait parce qu'elle se soucie de moi depuis mon histoire avec Billy, lui dit-elle avant de ricaner légèrement. C'est agaçant cependant. Elle croisa son regard et haussa les épaules.

Felicity prit une autre gorgée de son vin, détournant les yeux d'Oliver et de la ville avant de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement, elle était si sereine, tout était paisible lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Oliver. Cet homme avait une façon à lui de la détendre juste en étant à ses côtés, c'était déconcertant, pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que je commence à penser que les balcons et les toits sont notre affaire. Chaque fois que je suis avec toi, il me semble que je me trouve au-dessus du monde et avec de l'alcool, taquina-t-elle en poussant légèrement son épaule avec la sienne.

\- Apparemment, je suis en train de devenir prévisible, s'amusa Oliver

Oliver tendit la main et tapota son doigt contre le bout de son nez, en la regardant dans l'attente qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui, mais quand elle ne fit rien ses yeux revinrent sur la ville. Les battements de cœur de Felicity s'accélérèrent à son toucher même si simple, elle leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses bras sur la balustrade essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- Prévisible est le dernier mot que j'utiliserais pour te décrire, dit-elle alors qu'elle finissait son vin. C'est vraiment magnifique ici. J'adore la vue, dit-elle ses yeux ne quittant pas la ville.

Il finit son vin et se plaça contre la balustrade pour qu'il soit appuyé contre elle, face à Felicity gardant ses yeux rivés sur son visage. La vue était belle mais celle qu'il avait sous ses yeux était juste magnifique

\- Dis-moi un secret, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait à propos de toi, demanda-t-il

Elle l'observa pendant une minute avant de faire un pas en avant, réduisant une partie de la petite distance qui les séparait. Elle se pencha et retint son regard.

\- Je suis terrifiée par les hauteurs, murmura-t-elle. Un jour je suis montée sur le toit du collège de Central City, peu de temps après la mort de ma mère, je suis montée sur la rambarde car je pensais que je serais plus près du ciel de cette façon, pour parler à ma mère, mais je suis restée bloquée en voyant le vide. C'est un surveillant qui m'a rattrapé avant que je ne tombe, il m'avait suivis, heureusement je dirais...Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne...trop peur que l'on se moque de moi...à part aujourd'hui, dit-elle penaude.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais me moquer de toi, je trouve cela très doux d'avoir voulu être plus proche de ta maman pour lui parler...Quand j'ai perdu mes parents j'avais toujours Thea et Raisa à qui parler, tu n'avais personne, je comprends ton geste, répondit Oliver lui caressant la joue.

Felicity pencha son visage dans la paume de sa main appréciant ses mots et son geste, elle sourit alors qu'elle tendit la main et la passa sur son bras lui indiquant que c'était à son tour, Oliver réfléchit un instant, essayant de penser à quelque chose que personne ne savait de lui.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, après la mort de la mère de Tommy, j'ai pris mon argent de poche puis je suis parti à l'église pour voir le prête qui avait été présent à l'enterrement, lui demandant de parler à Dieu pour qu'il la fasse revenir car son fils Tommy pleurait la perte de sa mère. Je n'aimais pas voir mon ami triste, je voulais lui rendre le sourire, je pensais que si je donnais quelque chose en retour le prête accéderait à ma requête. Comme tu t'en doutes, il m'a rendu mon argent et m'a prévenu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire mais que moi je pouvais rester auprès de Tommy et le consoler. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant des jours. Je n'ai jamais dit à Tommy ce que j'avais fait, ni à mes parents, mais je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que nous nous sommes considéré plus comme des frères que des amis, dit-il

Felicity sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux en s'imaginant une version du petit Oliver partant à l'église pour supplier Dieu de rendre sa maman à Tommy. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres en réalisant que cet homme était réellement un ange, dès son plus jeune âge il voulait aider ses amis à se sentir heureux.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus incroyable qui m'ait été donné la chance de rencontrer et je suis heureuse que tu aies croisé mon chemin, dit-elle posant la main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur.

\- Je suis aussi heureux d'avoir croisé ton chemin Felicity, dit-il attrapant sa main gardant son regard ancré au sien

Felicity sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, cela serait si facile de tomber amoureuse d'Oliver, il était un homme exceptionnel, mais de nouveau elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait perdu en écoutant son cœur avec Billy, elle ne pouvait pas répéter son erreur cette fois-ci. Elle retira sa main de la poitrine d'Oliver et posa son regard sur la ville essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Qu'aimes-tu faire pendant ton temps libre que personne d'autre ne sait ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Les rares fois où j'ai du temps libre, j'aime passer du temps avec les gens qui comptent le plus pour moi. J'aime un verre de vin occasionnel, j'aime l'art et l'histoire et de temps en temps cuisiner...Et j'aime faire de la compagnie de mes parents la plus importante de la ville pour qu'ils soient fières là où ils sont...Et toi ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tu es un ami formidable et je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu auras une famille que tu sauras rendre très heureuse. Et plus que tout je suis persuadée que tes parents sont fières de toi, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle suivait son regard vers la ville.

Oliver aimait l'idée de fonder un jour sa propre famille, surtout depuis qu'une certaine petite femme blonde avait croisé sa route, il rêvait souvent de deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, galopant dans un grand jardin, Felicity et lui les regardant s'amuser, assis sur une balançoire, sur la terrasse se tenant l'un contre l'autre heureux d'être ensemble.

\- Avais-tu envie d'avoir des enfants avec Billy ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non ! Et c'est ce qui est drôle car j'ai toujours voulu une famille, un mari, des enfants, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te voyais pas avoir des enfants avec Billy ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tout simplement car j'ai dit« oui » à un homme à qui je savais ne pas appartenir vraiment, mais je pense que quand je trouverai le bon gars… Elle s'interrompit sachant qu'elle risquait d'en dire trop à Oliver.

\- Si tu trouves l'homme de ta vie tu voudras des enfants ?

\- Billy était un homme bon, mais il voulait que je sois quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Il ne voulait pas que je grandisse avec lui, il voulait que je reste à la maison et élève un groupe d'enfants et c'est bien pour certaines personnes, mais je ne veux pas être l'une de ces femmes. Je veux des enfants, un peut-être deux, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des enfants dans ma vie que cela signifie que je ne peux pas travailler dans le domaine que j'aime, admit-elle

Oliver tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de Felicity, posant son pouce sur son menton la regardant intensément, il voulait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui dire qu'elle accéderait tout de même à son rêve même si ils étaient mariés avec des enfants. Mais Oliver savait aussi que la femme qu'il aimait ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle relation, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

\- Tu mérites tout ce que la vie te réserve Felicity, un mari, des enfants, le travail de tes rêves. Je pense que tu es complètement incroyable et que n'importe quel homme aura de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie comme femme, avoua-t-il

Oliver la regarda un instant, la main toujours sur son visage. Il ne connaissait pas Billy Malone, mais Oliver pensait qu'il était un idiot d'avoir traité Felicity de cette façon. Il était heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas épousé, cela lui avait permis de la rencontrer, elle méritait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'apprécier pour qui elle était et qui elle pourrait être. Et Oliver voulait être cet homme. Felicity se pencha à son contact, son pouls s'accélérant alors qu'elle déglutissait pour s'humidifier la gorge. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers l'avant souhaitant être encore plus proche de lui, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine voulant tellement lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence, mais changea d'avis au dernier moment.

\- Continue comme ça et tu vas rendre mon ego aussi grand que le tiens, taquina-t-elle doucement, son ton affectueux. Je suis à peu près sûr que tu sais déjà à quel point je pense que tu es incroyable Oliver Queen, alors je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

\- Felicity, je…, Il s'arrêta quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il laissa tomber sa main de son visage, attrapa son téléphone et vit le nom de Tommy sur l'identification de l'appelant. Je suis désolé, je dois prendre ça, dit-il.

Oliver prit le téléphone et rentra dans l'appartement, décrochant avant de le porter à son oreille. Felicity laissa échapper un souffle en regardant Oliver partir, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à rester loin de lui, mais il était si parfait à ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, la secouant un peu alors qu'elle s'appuyait à nouveau contre la rambarde. Elle était presque sûre qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'assez important ou du moins, cela semblait important.

Et cette façon de la regarder, de la toucher, cela signifiait-il qu'Oliver était aussi attiré par elle. Felicity mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la ville en attendant Oliver, l'incertitude la remplissant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait laisser aller ses envies et être avec Oliver ou bien le repousser complètement lui faisant comprendre que rien n'arriverait entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver revint à l'extérieur.

\- Felicity, je suis désolé. C'était Tommy et il y a un problème qui nécessite mon attention immédiate avec ma sœur. Je vais devoir écourter note soirée. Mais je te promets que je ferai ça pour toi, dit-il.

Oliver se sentait mal d'interrompre leur soirée, surtout qu'il sentait que Felicity s'était rapprochée de lui, mais Thea avait été malmenée par des hommes dans le club car elle ne voulait pas les laisser danser avec elle, ils avaient essayé de la toucher. Les videurs avaient renvoyé rapidement les jeunes et Tommy avait emmené Thea dans le bureau mais elle le demandait car elle avait eu très peur. Il avait déjà appelé Roy pour qu'il se dirige tout de suite au Verdant prévenant qu'il serait présent dans moins d'une heure.

Felicity le rassura qu'elle comprenait que la situation était urgente, encore plus si cela concernait sa petite sœur. Elle s'écarta de la rambarde et se pencha, pressant un baiser contre la joue d'Oliver, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder légèrement. Quand elle se retira enfin, elle rencontra son regard et sourit.

\- Va vite retrouver ta sœur, et donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tout est arrangé...J'espère que ta sœur va bien aller, dit-elle

\- Merci beaucoup de l'attention que tu portes à ma petite sœur Felicity...Ce soir, était court mais parfait...Nous recommençons cela le plus tôt possible, déclara-t-il

Oliver attrapa sa main, entrecroisant leurs doigts ensemble alors qu'il la conduisait à l'ascenseur. Il avait la ferme intention de donner suite à cette promesse. Il était déçu de devoir partir, et il fut touché que Felicity soit si inquiète pour sa sœur alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle était réellement la femme parfaite à ses yeux.

\- Je te vois au bureau demain. Bonne nuit, Felicity, fais attention en rentrant, dit-il

Oliver appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue, dangereusement près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il se redressa et sourit lui lâchant la main pour la laisser rentrer dans l'habitacle.

Felicity déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant avec force dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle acquiesçait avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton et fit un signe de la main lorsque les portes se refermèrent. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire presque étourdi tirant ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas son imagination, il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre eux et elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une magnifique histoire avec un homme comme Oliver Queen. Elle devait juste cette fois-ci réussir à combiner son rêve et l'amour.

###############################

Oliver se dirigea vers le bureau de Felicity, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle travaillait pour sa compagnie et il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés. Ils avaient eu quelques dîners dans son appartement, mais depuis une semaine elle travaillait tard avec Curtis sur l'implant qui pourrait améliorer la vie de centaines de personnes. Comme il s'y était attendu, Felicity et Curtis s'entendirent rapidement, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années, ils parlaient la même langue technologique. Si Curtis n'était pas marié à Paul, Oliver aurait pu être jaloux de leur complicité instantanée. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Felicity il constata qu'elle était ouverte, mais Oliver frappa quand même, la saluant avec un sourire, demandant si elle avait un moment à lui accorder. Elle leva les yeux de son ordinateur et hocha la tête alors qu'elle lui faisait signe d'entrer.

\- Que veux-tu que ses doigts magiques fassent pour toi ?, dit-elle.

Felicity le vit sourire et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sentit la rougeur lui monter aux joues, elle posa ses mains sur son visage secouant sa tête se demandant pourquoi son filtre verbal ne se déclenchait jamais face à Oliver, elle souhaitait tellement qu'il se mette en marche de temps en temps. Oliver la trouva encore plus belle avec ses joues empourprées, il ne dit rien sur son lapsus ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, mais des idées précises de ce que ces doigts magiques pourraient lui faire vinrent se répercuter dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre et les effacer. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau puis contourna le bureau pour se tenir à côté de sa chaise pour discuter du travail dont il avait besoin.

\- J'aimerais que tu te renseignes sur Franck Blomer, il est président d'une société d'investissement et il veut une réunion avec moi pour me montrer ses dernières découvertes.

\- Je vais tirer ses finances et ses rapports annuels pour les cinq dernières années, dit-elle inclinant suffisamment la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder.

Oliver la remercia et fit un pas en arrière, glissant ses mains dans ses poches tout en la regardant. De toute évidence, elle était prête à se mettre au travail et elle n'avait probablement pas besoin de sa présence. Mais il sentit qu'il devrait dire autre chose que simplement lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi tout à l'heure, lorsque tu auras fini tes recherches...J'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes pas vu beaucoup récemment, dit-il

\- Je serais ravie de déjeuner avec toi, je ne dois retourner travailler avec Curtis que vers quatorze heures, dit-elle avec un sourire agréable.

\- Bonne matinée Felicity, répondit-il

\- A toi aussi Oliver

Elle détourna les yeux vers son ordinateur et prit son café en prenant une longue gorgée avant que ses mains ne commencent à se déplacer rapidement sur le clavier sans même vérifier s'il était parti, heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui dans la journée car il lui avait manqué pendant cette semaine. Felicity adorait travailler avec Curtis, il était réellement brillant et ses blagues la faisait toujours rire, mais le revers de la médaille était qu'elle ne voyait plus autant Oliver qu'au début de son travail dans la compagnie. Ce déjeuner ensemble leur ferait du bien, elle en était persuadée.

#########################

Oliver gara la voiture non loin du restaurant où il avait réservé, coupa le moteur et poussa la portière avec un sourire, content de pouvoir passer du temps avec la femme dont il était amoureux. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Felicity, il lui attrapa sa main pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule puis ferma la portière. La jeune femme posa son sac sur son épaule lui faisant un large sourire, Oliver entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue en direction du restaurant italien. Felicity sentait son corps frissonner à sentir sa main dans celle d'Oliver, à chaque fois qu'il la touchait son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine, elle se sentait si bien avec lui.

\- Te souviens-tu des recherches que tu as entreprises pour moi sur une société qui était en plein essors

\- Oui ! Newmark Industries que tu voulais racheter, dit-elle

La société qu'Oliver voulait acquérir avait subi un énorme succès lorsque leur PDG avait été mis en accusation pour fraude fiscale. Oliver était intervenu pour tenter de renflouer la société elle-même parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était juste de mettre toutes ces personnes au chômage, simplement parce que leur chef était un imbécile égoïste. Mais il n'avait eu que des problèmes avec le PDG par intérim et s'il était quelqu'un d'autre, il s'en serait probablement déjà lavé les mains. Mais Oliver n'abandonnait pas facilement et il appréciait les défis, raison pour laquelle il était déjà à la recherche d'un nouveau PDG qui pourrait tenir sa place.

\- Si tu pouvais trouver un PDG extraordinaire avec tes doigts magiques tu me sortirais de cette impasse dans laquelle je me trouve...Sinon je pense que je vais étrangler celui qui est en intérim pour le moment

\- Sans problèmes...Je suis presque sûre de pouvoir te trouver une personne avant la fin du repas, dit-elle sortant sa tablette de son sac

\- Non ! Ce moment est pour nous Felicity...Tu feras des recherches plus tard, dit-il touchant sa main pour qu'elle range sa tablette.

Oliver savait que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer donnait des indications sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses gestes, ses paroles envers la femme qu'il aimait. C'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de ne pas la toucher à chaque instant, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, embrasser ses lèvres, caresser sa peau, il se sentait si bien avec elle qu'il souhaitait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Bien qu'étonnée de sa réaction, elle fit ce qu'il demandait tout en pensant aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Etait-il possible qu'elle lui ait manqué autant qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, depuis sa prise de conscience il y a quelques semaines, Felicity ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Oliver ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et cette semaine loin l'un de l'autre n'avait pas énormément aidé sa décision. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, Oliver ouvrit la porte et la tint ouverte pour faire rentrer la jeune femme en premier, il remarqua quelques personnes jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais il était habitué à cela et ignora les regards pour se concentrer sur le menu lorsqu'ils furent placés à leur table.

\- Alors que souhaites-tu manger Oliver... ? Je me doute rien de gras vu que tu fais très attention à ta santé et ton corps, dit-elle avec une expression amusée sur son visage alors qu'elle le regardait lire le menu.

\- Je ne suis pas un fou de santé, répondit Oliver, sur la défensive.

Il préférait simplement manger des aliments qui lui seraient bénéfiques et qui l'aideraient à garder sa force, il pensait que de manger un gâteau rempli de sucre pourrait obstruer une artère et provoquer une crise cardiaque. Il se permettait de temps en temps un hamburger au BBB avec John, mais éliminait vite toute cette graisse assimilée en travaillant son corps avec le sport. Ils commandèrent leur plat, discutèrent tout en mangeant de la semaine qu'ils avaient passée loin de l'autre. A un certain moment, Felicity eu l'impression que leur repas ressemblait au déjeuner d'un couple amoureux qui se retrouvait pour parler de leur travail respectif. Elle pourrait être effrayée mais c'était tout le contraire, elle se sentait bien, n'avait pas peur et pouvait facilement s'imaginer avoir une relation avec Oliver. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel bien être avec Billy...Peut-être qu'Oliver était en fin de compte l'homme qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie, pensa-t-elle.

\- D'accord ! Je te parie que tu ne mangeras pas le cupcake que je vais te commander trop peur pour ta santé, dit-elle en souriant

\- Je vois que Curtis t'a parlé de mon amour pour le sport à outrance, dit-il

Felicity leva un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur les différents cupcakes que le serveur leur présentait et de commander celui qui lui semblait le plus gras pour Oliver et celui qui avait l'air le plus gros de couleur velours rouge. Elle ne savait pas s'il était un dingue de santé ou pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il faisait attention à lui pour avoir la chance d'avoir un corps comme le sien et qu'il ne risquait rien même si il mangeait un tas de malbouffe.

\- Tu peux probablement travailler sur ce gâteau avec un seul entraînement, alors ne te plains pas du risque d'avoir des artères obstruées, gros bébé, taquina-t-elle affectueusement.

\- C'est probablement vrai, acquiesça Oliver. Tu devrais faire du sport avec moi...Ou bien du Yoga, c'est bon pour le corps et l'esprit, dit-il haussant un sourcil la mettant au défi.

Felicity sourit, cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait mise au défi de faire quelque chose, si elle se rappelait la dernière personne à l'avoir fait, avait été Iris lorsqu'elle était au MIT

\- Peut-être que cela peut être une activité que nous pratiquons ensemble. Tu me fais manger des trucs qui sont mauvais pour moi et je t'apprendrai à te tenir sur la tête.

\- Aussi, désolée de te décevoir, mais il est impossible que tu me retrouves dans l'une de ces positions étranges faisant le chien ou me tenant sur la tête, commenta-t-elle. J'aime ma tête où elle est, sur mes épaules, pas sur le sol...N'oublie pas que tu m'as engagé pour mon cerveau, dit-elle.

\- Pas que pour ton cerveau...Pour tout l'ensemble, dit-il rapidement ne réalisant pas réellement ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Felicity le fixa pendant quelques secondes, venait-il d'avouer qu'il l'avait embauché car il pourrait être intéressé par elle comme elle l'était par lui. Son cœur battit rapidement dans sa poitrine, le regard qu'il posait sur elle, si intense, la fit frissonner. Elle voulait lui poser la question mais le serveur arriva leur déposant les desserts sur la table.

\- Je dois admettre que je suis un peu déçu. J'ai pensé que tu aimais te lancer dans de nouvelles aventures, pourtant tu refuses obstinément d'essayer de faire du yoga avec moi, il laissa échapper un autre soupir dramatique et secoua la tête.

Felicity arqua un sourcil alors qu'elle poussait le petit gâteau et le posait devant lui avant de prendre le sien. Elle pensa que sa remarque était surtout un défi pour elle, pour savoir si elle resterait sur ses positions ou lui prouverait qu'il avait tort. Cela l'étonna de nouveau qu'il puisse si bien la juger, la connaître depuis ce mois où elle était arrivée à Star City.

\- Alors ! Pour chaque nouveau dessert que je t'apporte, je reçois ma propre séance de yoga privée?, le taquina-t-elle en cassant un morceau du cupcake et en le glissant dans sa bouche, l'amusement dansant sur son visage.

Oliver tapa son doigt contre son menton alors qu'il faisait semblant de l'examiner, puis il acquiesça alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le ridicule cupcake qu'elle lui avait commandé. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un mois de sucre dans le glaçage seul, mais il n'avait jamais été capable de reculer devant un défi et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

\- Je sais que tu dois travailler avec Curtis, mais serait-il possible que tu passes la journée avec ton patron à la place ?, demanda curieusement Oliver voulant passer le plus de temps possible avec Felicity.

\- J'aimerais énormément passer du temps avec toi Oliver, mais Curtis m'attend pour avancer rapidement sur l'implant, je sais que tu dois le présenter au conseil d'administration bientôt, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Je comprends Felicity et je vous remercie tous les deux de mettre autant d'efforts dans ce projet. Nous pourrions peut-être nous voir ce soir, et nous pourrions également organiser une heure pour ta première leçon de yoga

\- Ce soir sonne bien pour moi Oliver, même si je suis sûre qu'au bout de dix minutes de yoga avec moi tu voudras me renvoyer chez moi tellement je serais nulle, dit-elle en rigolant

Oliver sourit heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec la femme qu'il aimait, il prit un long verre d'eau avant d'attraper le petit gâteau. Il le souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre de champagne, le faisant basculer dans sa direction pour trinquer avec elle, avant de le porter à sa bouche et d'en prendre une bouchée.

Il pouvait voir Felicity le regarder avec de l'amusement dans les yeux alors qu'il mâchait le dessert ridiculement sucré. Oliver était vraiment content d'avoir rencontré cette femme merveilleuse, elle était si parfaite en tout point, de plus il avait l'impression d'être enfin heureux pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était seul, parce qu'il était assez habitué à être seul, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Felicity il y a un an et demi, lorsqu'il était rentré il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait une chose importante dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle était ici à Star City cette impression avait disparu, effacé par sa présence, il avait réalisé il y a un mois qu'en fait la partie qui lui manquait était son cœur qui était resté dans les mains de Felicity.

Il avait toujours eu peur de s'engager avec une femme, mais avec cette femme, sa Felicity, il n'avait pas l'once d'une peur, il était prêt à prendre son avenir à bras le corps, il l'aimait d'une façon qu'il n'était même pas possible de décrire tellement le sentiment était fort. Il était prêt à tout faire pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour la faire sourire, même manger un gâteau trop sucré à son goût. Il prit une autre bouchée du cupcake et fit une grimace lorsque le glaçage frappa sa langue.

\- Oublie mon cœur, mes artères, toutes mes dents vont probablement tomber après avoir mangé ce gâteau, plaisanta-t-il. Mais il continua à le manger parce qu'un accord était un accord et Oliver avait l'intention de faire en sorte que Felicity suive le yoga, et pratique du sport.

\- Le glaçage est la meilleure partie. Arrête d'être un bébé Oliver. C'est délicieux et crémeux et tu apprécieras encore plus chaque petit morceau de ce petit gâteau ou des autres que tu dégusteras, dit-elle avec amusement

\- Peut-être...On verra. Mais je dois dire que cela m'a plu d'en goûter un Felicity, mais je préfère la vanille au chocolat, sache le à l'avenir, dit-il en finissant son verre d'eau.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit une grimace. Il était déjà parti depuis plus longtemps que prévu et, même s'il voulait rester plus longtemps, il savait qu'il devait retourner au bureau, sinon il passerait toute la nuit sur les affaires à clôturer alors qu'il voulait vite finir pour pouvoir passer la soirée avec la femme de sa vie. De plus Felicity devait partir travailler avec Curtis pour être libre pour la soirée.

\- C'est l'heure de partir n'est-ce pas, le moment de détente est terminé ?, Demanda-t-elle inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Malheureusement, répondit Oliver.

\- Nous nous retrouverons ce soir, dit-elle. Je veux dire tu m'envoie un message lorsque tu as fini et je te rejoindrai chez toi...Pour notre activité sportive...Je veux dire le yoga bien sûr, dit-elle ses joues devenant rouge à son insinuation.

Oliver adorait les babillages de Felicity, ainsi que ses insinuations qui l'envoyaient souvent dans des endroits indécents, il lui sourit puis acquiesça. Ils se levèrent, se dirigèrent vers la sortie du restaurant, Oliver lui tint à nouveau la porte, entrelaça leurs doigts et ils marchèrent ensemble en direction de la voiture. Ce moment passé avec Felicity avait été parfait, ils s'entendaient si bien, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années, qu'ils étaient ensemble comme un couple depuis des années. Oliver ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et en parfaite harmonie avec une femme, Felicity n'était pas distante avec lui, tout le contraire se sentant à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il pensa que peut-être intérieurement elle était prête à faire avancer leur relation...Il l'espérait.

Felicity sentit de nouveau les frissons la parcourir en sentant sa main dans la sienne, et elle réalisa que ce geste était si naturel, si juste. Tout était toujours parfait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait vécu des années avec Billy, mais pas une seule fois elle s'était sentie en osmose avec lui, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment avec Oliver. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait possible, mais elle était prête à avoir une relation plus que platonique avec cet homme, elle savait que même si elle se donnait entièrement à lui, il ne l'empêcherait jamais d'être celle qu'elle était réellement, qu'il la mettrait au défi tout le temps, qu'il lui laisserait choisir le chemin qu'elle voudrait prendre tout en étant à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Tout en marchant en direction de la voiture, elle tourna son visage vers celui de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert le cœur d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et elle sut à ce moment précis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui...Et ce fait ne lui faisait même pas peur...

**#################################**

**Pensez-vous que leur prochaine rencontre seras la bonne et qu'ils vont enfin s'embrasser ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci inscrits et guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre directememnt.**

**Allons voir si notre couple va enfin s'embrasser**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence à mes côté. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**####################################**

Oliver claqua la portière de sa voiture, traversant le parking jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il appuya avec colère sur le bouton, sa mâchoire se contractant alors qu'il se tenait dans l'ascenseur, attendant avec impatience qu'il atteigne sa destination. Dire que ce jour avait été l'enfer, aurait été un énorme euphémisme. Il avait passé des heures en réunions à essayer de régler les problèmes de cet idiot de PDG par intérim, il était vraiment impatient que Felicity lui trouve une personne compétente pour ce poste et qu'il puisse virer cet incapable avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. Il faisait tout son possible pour qu'aucun employé ne perde son emploi, et cet idiot avait licencié une dizaine d'entre eux pensant que cela réglerait le problème de budget. Maintenant il avait des avocats sur le dos pour licenciement abusif.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur, retirant sa veste et dénouant sa cravate alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Oliver ôta ses vêtements alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de les ramasser lorsqu'ils tombèrent au sol. Il mit un pantalon de jogging sur son caleçon avant de redescendre. Il s'arrêta au bar pour attraper la bouteille de scotch et l'emporta avec lui dans le couloir jusqu'à sa salle de sport.

Oliver prit une longue gorgée, laissant le liquide lui brûler la gorge avant de le reposer et traversa la pièce jusqu'à son sac de boxe. Il ne s'embêta pas avec ses gants et commença juste à le frapper, laissant la frustration le submerger. Quelques minutes plus tard, une couche de sueur recouvrait déjà son corps alors qu'il continuait à se faire violence, tellement prit dans son entraînement, il n'entendit pas le bruit des portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrant dans la pièce principale. Felicity sortit de l'ascenseur et pénétra dans l'appartement d'Oliver, deux sacs de nourriture à la main, son sac pour ordinateur portable et son sac à main sur son épaule et une tasse de café partiellement vide dans l'autre main. Elle jeta son sac à main et son ordinateur portable sur une chaise alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans le couloir vers la cuisine. Elle plaça un sac sur le comptoir et l'autre dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle avait eu une journée très productive avec Curtis, et en retournant dans son bureau avait appris la colère d'Oliver contre l'homme qui dirigeait par intérim la société qu'il essayait de sauver. Elle avait travaillé immédiatement sur sa recherche d'une personne plus compétente, au bout de vingt minutes elle avait fait le tri et avait sorti les dossiers de trois candidats potentiels. Elle avait donc décidé de venir surprendre Oliver avec un dîner et l'obliger à manger un nouveau dessert génial qu'elle avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée, tout en lui proposant les trois candidatures. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir le sac de nourriture quand elle entendit un coup de poing venant de la salle d'entraînement qui se trouvait à côtés, suivit de grognements.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et descendit le couloir vers la salle de sport d'Oliver, s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux dévorant son corps brillant par la sueur. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps magnifique, il devait être l'incarnation d'un dieu grec, ce n'était pas possible autrement, elle eut envie de passer ses doigts sur ses abdominaux bien définis. Quand son regard se posa sur son visage, elle fronça les sourcils, elle pouvait voir la colère irradier tous ses traits, ses yeux bleus s'étaient foncés, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans ce genre de rage, il pourrait se blesser à frapper cet engin, surtout sans gants.

\- Oliver, l'appela-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas le surprendre.

\- Felicity ! Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda Oliver sans quitter le sac des yeux.

Il continua à le frapper sans se retourner, il leva la main pour frotter la sueur de son visage et se mit immédiatement à frapper le sac de nouveau. La tension entre ses épaules était presque insupportable. Felicity fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'installa dans la pièce, enlevant sa veste, elle la jeta sur la table et se dirigea vers lui, elle savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour le calmer.

\- J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé au bureau...Je voulais voir comment tu allais...J'étais inquiète lorsque Gerry m'a dit que tu étais sorti très en colère, dit-elle essayant de lire l'expression sur son visage.

Oliver sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine sur le fait que la femme qu'il aimait s'inquiétait pour lui suite à ce qui était arrivé au travail. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois dès qu'elle avait appris la colère qui le submergeait, elle était venue le réconforter...Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il frappa le sac de boxe une fois de plus, assez fort pour faire vibrer le cordon le tenant au plafond. Respirant fort, Oliver attrapa le sac et le stabilisa avant de s'appuyer dessus et de fermer les yeux.

Il savait que Felicity attendait une réponse, mais il n'était pas capable de lui en donner une pour le moment. Il avait encore trop de colère. Le voyant arrêter de frapper le sac de boxe, Felicity s'approcha de lui, appuya une main sur le torse d'Oliver et se glissa entre lui et celui-ci. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre passait sur son bras. Tout le corps d'Oliver fut pris de frissons à son toucher, il sentit sa colère s'éloigner doucement, remplacer par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Je suis là Oliver...Tout va s'arranger je te le promets, Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, frottant légèrement les ongles contre son cuir chevelu.

Il se pencha dans son contact, ses yeux restant fermés alors qu'il sentait son corps commencer à se détendre pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était levé du lit ce jour-là. Oliver laissa tomber sa main du sac, la laissant reposer sur sa hanche alors que ses ongles continuaient de frotter contre son cuir chevelu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle était inquiète pour lui et il porta son autre main sur sa joue, caressant doucement son visage.

\- Je te remercie d'être présente pour moi Felicity, dit-il

\- Toujours Oliver...Je serais toujours à tes côtés, bons ou mauvais moment, répondit-elle

Elle continua de passer sa main sur son bras tandis que son autre tombait de ses cheveux et dans son dos le caressant pour continuer à le calmer. Quand elle sentit qu'il était plus détendu, elle attrapa sa main et le tira du sac de boxe vers la porte. Il la laissa le conduire, attrapa la bouteille de scotch avec sa main libre alors qu'ils passaient devant la table.

\- Merci Felicity ! Mais tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, je ne pense pas que je serai la meilleure compagnie ce soir, dit-il en levant la bouteille à ses lèvres et prenant une autre longue gorgée du liquide ambre.

Oliver ne voulait pas que Felicity se sente obligée de rester quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Elle se tourna et arqua un sourcil avant de le laisser finir sa gorgée d'alcool et de lui prendre la bouteille de scotch.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser tout seul dans cet état, tu te trompes. Va prendre une douche rapide et retrouves-moi dans le salon. Elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir pour protester et elle secoua la tête. J'ai ramené le dîner et le dessert...Nous allons nous détendre ensemble, finit-elle

Oliver voulait protester mais en même temps était content qu'elle reste avec lui ce soir pour prendre soin de lui. Il s'avança vers elle, posa sa main sur sa joue chuchotant un merci et se pencha en avant déposant un baiser sur son front. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire ce qu'elle avait demandé. Il ôta le reste de ses vêtements, alluma la douche plus chaude que nécessaire et resta sous le jet pendant quelques instants, laissant l'eau marteler ses muscles douloureux.

Quand Oliver ne pouvait plus supporter la chaleur, il tourna le cadran à un niveau normal et prit le savon pour faire sortir la sueur de son corps. Quinze minutes plus tard, il avait enfilé un pantalon de jogging propre et un t-shirt noir. Il redescendit l'escalier, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé où la femme de sa vie l'attendait avec de la nourriture étalée sur la table.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça.

\- Je sais que je n'avais pas à le faire, mais te laisser seul avec ta colère était hors de question, dit-elle.

Felicity lui demanda de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le sol devant elle entre le canapé et la table basse, elle avait baissé les lumières du salon, mais il y avait suffisamment de lumière pour voir la nourriture et elle avait mis un des films qu'ils avaient joué au festival du film noir et blanc qu'elle savait qu'il aimait. Oliver leva un sourcil, confus.

\- Attends ! Tu veux que je m'assoie par terre ? demanda-t-il

Il soupira quand elle lui jeta un coup d'œil du genre fais ce que je dis et tais-toi et il passa du canapé au sol sans piper mot. Oliver regarda la nourriture sur la table basse, elle avait l'air savoureuse, il n'avait rien mangé de la journée et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais son estomac commençait à réclamer un peu de nourriture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision, un petit sourire se dessinant lorsqu'il vit quel film elle avait lancé.

\- Je vois que tu me connais vraiment bien, dit-il en la regardant par-dessus son épaule

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens le surveillent ou fassent de son mieux pour faire de belles choses et cela lui réchauffait la poitrine de savoir qu'elle se souciait autant de son bien-être que lui du sien. L'expression de Felicity s'adoucit alors qu'elle bougeait les jambes pour en avoir une de chaque côté. Elle voulait uniquement lui faire plaisir et l'aider autant que lui l'avait fait pour elle depuis leur rencontre. Elle lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt, ce qu'il fit un peu surpris au début, puis elle pressa ses mains contre son dos, commençant sous son cou et en pétrissant les muscles. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps et elle se pencha légèrement en avant, mettant plus de pression sur son corps.

\- Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu plus. Toute cette tension n'est pas bonne. Tu dois essayer d'oublier pendant une soirée ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la journée, pas la ramener à la maison et la laisser s'infiltrer dans tous tes muscles, elle déplaça ses pouces en cercles sur sa peau.

Oliver gémit doucement alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle pétrissait les muscles de son dos, sentir ses doigts contre sa peau l'inondait de frissons, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine comme un fou aux sensations que son toucher provoquait chez lui.

\- Ca fait du bien, dit-il, ses yeux se fermant une fois de plus.

Oliver resta assis tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, se relaxant alors qu'il laissait Felicity le masser avec ses doigts habiles. Ses mains étaient incroyables et il essaya de relâcher une partie de la tension dans son corps alors qu'elle travaillait à travers les nœuds les plus profonds. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure de son massage, il enroula son bras autour de sa jambe inconsciemment. Oliver était reconnaissant qu'elle soit restée avec lui, car passer du temps avec Felicity était bien meilleur pour son humeur que de rester seul à ruminer et se fatiguer en frappant un sac de boxe.

\- Par curiosité, quel genre de dessert nous as-tu apporté?, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est un cornet rempli de crème pâtissière...Admets-le… Tu aimes quand j'apporte un dessert. C'est la meilleure partie du repas et tu le sais. Admets-le simplement, dit-elle avant de se pencher légèrement en avant et d'incliner la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

\- J'admettrais que le dessert est la meilleure partie du repas lorsque tu admettras que tu aimes faire du yoga avec moi, déclara Oliver. Il tenait toujours sa jambe sans serrer et il laissa sa main glisser sur son mollet.

\- Non ! dit-elle

\- Allez ! Admets que ça te plait quand ton corps est plié dans toutes ces positions folles. Tu sais que ça fait du bien, dit-il en se déplaçant pour pouvoir la regarder.

Oliver haussa les sourcils, la défiant de lui dire qu'elle détestait toujours de pratiquer du yoga avec lui. Ils avaient commencé après leur déjeuner ensemble, au début il avait souri de la voir s'énerver lorsqu'il lui demandait de prendre certaines poses folles. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'après quelques séances ensemble elle commençait à s'amuser et il voyait une amélioration de sa souplesse. Oliver la vit lui tirer la langue et il sourit, il enroula une de ses boucles autour de son doigt, son autre main frottant toujours sa jambe.

\- Je refuse d'admettre que j'aime contorsionner mon corps dans des positions bizarres. Dis-moi, en quoi le yoga est-il agréable?

Oliver roula des yeux, mais il souriait alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau pour qu'il soit complètement face à elle. Il la regarda intensément, il savait comment la faire avouer qu'elle appréciait le yoga, il positionna ses mains sur ses côtés et commença à la chatouiller. Il avait découvert qu'elle était chatouilleuse l'autre jour lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à prendre une nouvelle pose et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur le tapis en riant.

Elle se mit à se contorsionner sous l'effet des chatouillements rigolant de bon cœur, Oliver se leva tout en continuant à la chatouiller rigolant aussi de la voir si heureuse, tellement belle, il posa un genou sur le canapé et se pencha pour continuer ses assauts sans se rendre compte qu'avec ce mouvement il s'était rapproché très près de son corps. Mais quand à un moment le bas du corps de Felicity se frotta contre sa virilité, il réalisa enfin la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il arrêta net ses mouvements.

\- Oliver ? Tu vas bien ?, demanda Felicity qui avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait senti s'arrêter

\- Je vais bien Felicity ! Je me suis arrêté ne souhaitant pas te faire de mal, répondit-il détournant son regard

Felicity réalisa enfin la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et comprit la véritable raison des actions d'Oliver, il avait arrêté sentant son désir pour elle s'intensifier, elle pouvait aussi le voir dans ses yeux et le sentir sur sa cuisse. Son cœur battit fort réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa réaction et qu'il avait surement envie de l'embrasser autant qu'elle mais lui laissait le choix. Elle passa la main sur sa poitrine et ses bras, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, il leva sa main et caressa doucement sa joue. Oliver baissa doucement son visage vers celui de Felicity tout doucement lui laissant le temps de le repousser, mais elle voulait la même chose que lui, alors elle leva doucement son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se réunissent.

Elle passa un bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près d'elle alors qu'elle bougeait sa bouche contre la sienne augmentant la pression du baiser. Oliver glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Felicity, sa langue taquinant la sienne alors qu'elle le laissait approfondir le baiser, son autre bras était toujours enroulé autour de sa taille et il resserra son corps contre le sien. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se mettent à brûler et il se recula juste assez pour reposer son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai voulu t'embrasser depuis le soir là où je t'ai quitté à Duluth, admis Oliver

\- Pourquoi ne l'as pas tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle caressant sa joue

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas prête à ce genre de relation, que tu préférais que l'on soit uniquement ami, répondit-il

\- Oliver !

\- Tu comptes tellement pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu de lien avec quelqu'un comme celui que j'ai avec toi. Mais si ce baiser était uniquement spontané et que tu ne veux rien d'autres avec moi à part rester des amis je le comprendrais Felicity. Le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse dans la vie, il tendit la main, prenant sa joue en coupe.

\- Je ressens avec toi une connexion que je n'ai jamais ressentie avec personne d'autre, je l'ai senti dès le début aussi mais cela me fait peur, surtout après mon histoire avec Billy, dit-elle

\- D'accord ! Je comprends, répondit Oliver se levant du canapé, s'éloignant d'elle sentant son cœur se compresser dans la poitrine.

Une petite partie de lui avait espéré qu'il s'était trompé et que leur baiser avait compté autant pour elle que pour lui, mais au vu de ses mots, elle n'était pas prête à avoir une relation autre que platonique avec lui. Il se sentait comme un idiot complet, il venait de ruiner la meilleure amitié qu'il n'ait jamais eue parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Le silence dans la pièce était presque assourdissant, Oliver déglutit difficilement en se frottant la nuque, ne sachant plus comment se comporter à présent, il s'assit sur le fauteuil pas loin du canapé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Felicity était plus confuse que jamais ne comprenant pas l'éloignement d'Oliver, le fait d'apprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle lui donnait de l'espoir, mais le fait qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment n'était probablement pas un bon signe. Elle essaya de repasser dans sa tête les derniers mots qu'ils venaient de s'échanger quand soudain elle comprit l'éloignement d'Oliver. Quelle idiote. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait peur de commencer une nouvelle relation à cause de son histoire avec Billy. Alors que c'était tout le contraire qu'elle souhaitait lui dire, Felicity voulait qu'il sache qu'elle rêvait depuis quelques semaines d'être avec lui. La jeune femme se leva et se positionna devant l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

\- Oliver ! appela-t-elle tendant sa main vers lui

Il lui prit la main pour se mettre debout sans y penser alors qu'il se levait du fauteuil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont ses lèvres lisses et douces s'étaient senties bien sous sa bouche. Oliver déglutit difficilement alors que sa gorge devenait sèche pour une raison complètement différente. Felicity était à peu près certaine de retenir sa respiration pendant une minute avant de la laisser s'échapper et de pencher la tête sur le côté. Elle maintint son regard pendant une minute avant de presser légèrement sa main et d'essayer d'ignorer les étincelles d'électricité qui traversaient son corps à ce simple geste.

\- Je suppose que nous devrions probablement parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?, Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oui, probablement, déclara Oliver.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer son pouce sur le sien alors que son cœur commençait à battre dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours du mal à lire son expression, son visage était rouge, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était gênée par ce qui s'était passé ou si elle avait eu la même réaction que lui à leur proximité. Oliver était plus que tenté de la prendre et de la ramener sur le canapé mais il savait qu'il était plus que possible qu'elle le gifle s'il tentait cela. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, cela ne lui semblait pas juste de lui demander si elle regrettait de l'avoir embrassé. S'il était honnête, Oliver savait que ce n'était pas bien parce que si elle lui disait qu'elle le regrettait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement vivre avec l'éléphant dans la pièce entre eux non plus.

\- Ça va ?, Lui demanda-t-il finalement, ne sachant pas comment le dire autrement.

\- Bien sûr que ça va, dit-elle posant une main sur sa poitrine, ne réalisant même pas qu'elle le faisait sa main frottant elle-même des cercles contre son ventre.

\- Nous sommes en quelque sorte sortis un peu des domaines de l'amitié, et c'est de ma faute je le sais Felicity...J'en suis désolé, dit-il

Felicity pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il essayait de dire, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile alors qu'il se tenait devant elle sans sa chemise, la sensation de ses muscles sous ses doigts la distrayant légèrement.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié Felicity, continua-t-il distrait par son contact.

Ses muscles se contractèrent sous ses doigts et il pouvait sentir son corps commencer à bouger, il essaya de se concentrer sur ses mots plutôt que sur la façon dont elle l'allumait. Il tendit la main, la posant sur sa joue avant de tracer sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce, ses yeux sur les siens, il avait tellement aimé l'embrasser, il aurait aimé avoir la chance de lui faire l'amour, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Les yeux de Felicity s'assombrirent, sa langue se souleva et attrapa son doigt quand elle essaya de se lécher la lèvre inférieure.

Elle pouvait sentir son corps réagir à son contact alors que ses mamelons durcissaient sous son chemisier et qu'une pulsation trop familière commençait entre ses jambes. Oliver savait qu'il devait s'éloigner de Felicity sinon il la collerait contre sa poitrine et l'embrasserait intensément, avec un effort herculéen, il baissa sa main et se recula légèrement mais Felicity s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

\- Tu es une de mes meilleures amies Felicity, je ne ferais jamais rien pour compromettre cela, dit-il en laissant son pouce se poser sur son menton, frottant des cercles contre sa peau tandis que son autre main s'étalait sur sa hanche

Il n'avait jamais hésité à lui dire quoi que ce soit et il savait qu'elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Mais tout semblait différent maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il ne pourrait jamais regretter d'être avec elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle regrettait ce moment doux entre eux.

\- Je dois t'expliquer ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne veux pas que les choses soient gênantes entre nous, dit-elle honnêtement.

La poitrine d'Oliver se contracta et il hocha la tête alors qu'il avalait la boule dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses soient gênantes entre eux, mais elle n'était pas intéressée par une relation et elle ne voulait pas ruiner leur amitié. Il fit de son mieux pour repousser ce qu'il ressentait et acquiesça.

\- Je ne veux pas que les choses soient gênantes non plus, en convint-il.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, lui dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle tendait la main, hésitant avant de la poser sur son cœur.

\- Tu ne vas pas me perdre, déclara Oliver.

Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'avait prévu et il leva la main, la plaçant sur la sienne sur sa poitrine. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas en faire tout un plat, mais son visage indiquait le contraire. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus semblable à lui ou était-ce parce qu'elle ne le savait pas? Felicity devait déjà se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments profonds pour elle. Peut-être que c'était sa façon de lui donner une sortie au lieu de simplement lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Cette pensée lui faisait mal à la poitrine, mais Oliver savait qu'il préférerait que Felicity soit son amie plutôt que de ne pas l'avoir dans sa vie.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'une autre relation Felicity. Tu es venue à Star City pour réaliser ton rêve, uniquement cela, et je serais toujours présent à tes côtés pour te soutenir, dit-il

\- C'est vrai je suis venue pour cela...Au départ. Mais je pense m'être trompée, dit-elle le fixant

Oliver sentit son cœur se fissurer, il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, évitant ses yeux, il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il ne voulait pas mentir, mais en contrepartie il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié, et c'était ce qu'il avait surement fait en lui disant qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Et maintenant elle pensait surement à quitter Star City, à le laisser seul, il était à peu près sûr que si elle s'éloignait de lui, il serait inconsolable. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact avec personne comme il l'avait fait avec Felicity et il avait tellement peur de perdre cela.

\- Je suppose que nous pourrions dire que c'était vraiment deux bons amis qui étaient là l'un pour l'autre et l'oublier, déclara-t-il

Sa poitrine se serra encore plus lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche. C'était tellement plus que ça, du moins pour lui, mais il n'allait pas prendre de risque et la perdre en la poussant. Elle ne voulait pas de lui et il allait devoir vivre avec ça. Il força un sourire sur son visage, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il tenait toujours sa main contre sa poitrine et il ne parvenait pas à la laisser aller, mais il se fit violence et se recula pour de bon cette fois.

\- Attends Oliver ! Comment je fais pour ne pas réussir à bien m'exprimer en ta présence, dit-elle passant sa main dans ses cheveux

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda-t-il s'avançant de nouveau devant elle

\- Tu m'a mal comprise après notre baiser, mais c'est de ma faute pas de la tienne

\- Qu'ai-je mal compris Felicity ?, demanda-t-il son espoir revenant

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée à Star City je n'avais qu'un seul but en tête, que mon rêve se réalise, rien d'autres n'existait, surtout pas l'amour. Puis nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître, et tu t'es montré si parfait, attentionné que peu à peu j'ai ressenti des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressenti s'emparer de moi. Mais cela me faisait peur, peur de retomber dans la même routine que j'avais avec Billy, peur de me perdre de nouveau pour un homme, de le laisser diriger ma vie. Mais j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas comme lui, que tu me voulais tel que je suis, et je n'ai plus peur maintenant, je veux...

Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se pencher et de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne, Felicity s'accrocha à son cou et son bras, alors qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Elle rompit le baiser une minute plus tard par manque d'air.

\- Etre avec toi, finit-elle avec un sourire

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, le genre de sentiments qui sont profonds. Il passa son pouce sous son menton puis plongea la tête pour poser un baiser sous sa mâchoire. Tu es tout ce à quoi je pense tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre elle, cette fois-ci jusqu'à son pouls.

Felicity laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, sa main passant à l'arrière de sa tête et passant dans ses cheveux, l'inquiétude qui s'était logée dans son estomac s'apaisant légèrement. Aussi confiante qu'elle l'ait été ces derniers temps, elle avait eu peur qu'il croît toujours qu'elle le repoussait, mais elle était incroyablement heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

\- Alors plus rien nous empêche d'essayer d'avoir une relation, dit-elle en retenant sa respiration

\- Non ! Admit-il avant de baisser la tête et de se couvrir la bouche avec la sienne.

Le baiser n'était pas doux. Il était désespéré et Oliver laissa échapper toute la tension et la frustration qu'il retenait depuis des semaines, Felicity voulait être avec lui, il était l'homme le plus heureux. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue taquinait la sienne, son autre main toujours sur son bras. Felicity lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme, son anticipation la parcourant alors qu'elle tendait la main et lui saisissait la taille, le tirant plus près de son corps. Elle passa sa bouche sur la sienne, le laissant approfondir le baiser en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec sa main libre.

Elle ne brisa pas le baiser jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent avec un besoin d'oxygène, elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, tendit la main et entrecroisa leurs doigts alors qu'elle étudiait son expression. Oliver avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, tout comme les siens pensa-t-elle. Felicity sut à ce moment qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et que ce qui se passait entre Oliver et elle-même était le début d'une magnifique histoire d'amour.

**##############################**

**Enfin le baiser me direz-vous ! Il y auras sûrement plus dans le prochain chapitre.**

**A mardi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires inscrits et guets. Mon poignet se guéri doucement donc je pense pouvoir répondre à vos commentaires sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Nous voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre, nous avions laissé Oliver et Felicity avec leur premier baiser, voyons voir ce qui arrive ensuite.**

**Merci à ma fabuleuse Shinobu24 pour sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################**

Oliver raccrocha et laissa échapper un long soupir tandis qu'il se penchait dans son fauteuil, il devait se rendre en Russie pour désigner un nouveau président de la filiale, vu qu'Isabel avait été licenciée pour avoir voulu voler sa société. Après des semaines de bataille juridique, il avait eu gain de cause, Isabel n'avait aucun droit sur la société, et elle était poursuivie pour vol. Il était heureux de ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette femme, mais à présent il devait la remplacer au plus vite, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait retourner en Russie pour un jour ou deux.

Il avait déjà arrangé les choses avec son pilote pour pouvoir partir le lendemain matin et il avait prévu une voiture pour aller le chercher à l'aéroport et l'emmener voir les potentiels directeur de la filiale et quelques autres personnes dès son arrivée. Oliver était confiant sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile de régler le problème, mais partir loin de la ville alors que sa relation avec Felicity venait de débuter, était une pilule difficile à avaler. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la chance de l'embrasser il ne voulait pas être éloigné d'elle.

Oliver attrapa de nouveau le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Felicity, il ne fut pas surpris lorsque l'appel atterrit directement sur la messagerie vocale. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle travaillait durement avec Curtis sur les finitions de la puce biométrique, ils avaient échangé quelques SMS sur leur occupation, mais c'était tout. Il raccrocha ne laissant aucun message, après quelques secondes il entendit un bip lui annonçant un message, en regardant l'expéditeur il sourit.

\- Oliver! J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir ce soir...Tu me manques, avait-elle écrit

\- J'ai aussi besoin de te voir. Peux-tu venir chez moi? Il est maintenant six heures et demie et je sors du bureau. Je serai dans mon loft attendant que tu puisses te libérer, écrivit-il

\- Je vais tout faire pour me libérer rapidement, répondit-elle

Oliver se frotta le visage avec ses mains et laissa échapper un autre soupir fort, elle lui manquait tant, ça lui manquait de passer du temps avec elle et de l'écouter parler et de la voir sourire. Il ratait leurs défis stupides sur les desserts et les cours de yoga, et la sensation de sa bouche bouger sous la sienne lui manquait. Oliver gémit et repoussa cette pensée, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder là-dessus si il ne voulait pas qu'une certaine partie de son corps ne se réveille alors qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau. Il était vraiment pressé d'être à ce soir et de la prendre dans ses bras.

###############################

Felicity sortit, ferma la portière de la voiture derrière elle et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, pressée de se retrouver dans les bras d'Oliver, il lui manquait tellement, ses mots doux, ses baisers, ses caresses, tout lui manquait. Mais elle avait voulu finir le projet avec Curtis le plus rapidement possible pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait puisse le dévoiler dans une semaine au conseil d'administration. Quand l'ascenseur sonna pour annoncer son arrivée, elle pesta que les portes coulissantes ne s'ouvraient pas assez rapidement, cela la fit sourire, elle n'avait jamais agi de cette façon avec Billy, ce qui prouvait bien que sa relation naissante avec Oliver était complètement différente. Il la rendait heureuse et de plus elle travaillait dans le domaine dans lequel elle excellait et pour lequel elle avait eu ses diplômes.

\- Oliver?, appela-t-elle

\- Je suis là, appela Oliver de la cuisine.

Il éteignit le feu, laissant les pâtes qu'il avait jetées ensemble dans la casserole, il avait décidé de dîner car il ne savait pas quoi faire de son temps pendant qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Felicity. Oliver se lava les mains, les essuya avec une serviette et se dirigea vers le couloir, entra dans la pièce principale et remarqua la femme de sa vie debout près de l'ascenseur.

\- Salut mon héros, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Felicity...Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Il se dirigea vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira vers lui, voulant être plus proche d'elle. Quand Felicity sentit ses mains sur ses hanches, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra heureuse d'être de nouveau près de lui après une absence de quatre jours loin de lui.

\- Ma journée s'est bien passée, dit-elle en passant ses mains le long de sa poitrine, avant de faire une pause et de les laisser tomber sur le côté. Comment était la tienne ?

\- Ma journée, ma semaine ont été chargées et stressantes, surtout parce que je n'ai pas pu avoir la chance de te voir. Je n'ai pas aimé ne pas te parler, ne pas te voir, déclara-t-il

La surprise traversa le visage de Felicity à ses mots et son cœur se réchauffa. Elle avait été déçue quand elle avait dû annuler de nouveau son déjeuner cet après-midi avec lui, mais elle savait qu'il comprenait qu'elle était très occupée avec Curtis. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée que ta journée ait été stressante, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?, Demanda-t-elle avant de pencher la tête en arrière et d'étudier son visage alors qu'elle attrapait son regard. De plus, je n'aime pas quand on reste aussi longtemps sans parler, dit-elle doucement, embarrassée par cet aveu.

\- De t'avoir auprès de moi maintenant m'aide énormément, déclara Oliver.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, la serra plus étroitement contre lui et la retint quelques instants, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas rester quelques heures sans la toucher à présent qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Il la repoussa juste assez pour qu'il puisse plonger dans son regard alors que sa main dérivait dans ses cheveux, emmêlant les mèches autour de ses doigts alors qu'il inclinait la tête en arrière.

\- Comment va le projet ?, Demanda-t-il.

Alors qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde, son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, s'attardant un instant avant de lever les yeux pour qu'il croise les siens. Le corps entier de Felicity était sur le qui-vive lorsqu'elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda ses yeux se poser sur ses lèvres. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, frappant pratiquement contre sa poitrine alors que sa langue sortait pour humidifier ses lèvres. Il y a un mois, elle était à peine à l'aise de lui tenir la main et maintenant être près de lui était réconfortant… cela lui semblait juste.

\- Nous arrivons au terme, tu vas pouvoir le présenter bientôt au conseil, dit-elle doucement.

\- Nous allons pouvoir le présenter, tu as travaillé avec Curtis sur le projet, je ne prends pas tout le mérite de la puce, dit-il le souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait sa langue sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire cela Oliver...Cette puce c'est ton idée, j'ai uniquement aidé à la concevoir avec Curtis, dit-elle

\- Il est hors de question que le conseil d'administration ne rencontre pas la femme merveilleuse qui a élucidé le problème que rencontrait Curtis...Sans toi nous ne serions surement pas prêt à la présenter, de plus tu fais partie du service des sciences appliquées. Curtis sera présent, alors toi aussi, répondit-il franchement

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Oliver...Je te remercie de me faire participer à cette présentation, dit-elle émue

Il déglutit difficilement, essayant d'apaiser sa gorge sèche mais c'était inutile, sa main était toujours dans ses cheveux, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Se penchant, Oliver captura sa bouche avec la sienne et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Felicity laissa échapper un bruit étonné dans le fond de sa gorge alors que son corps se tendait pendant moins d'une seconde avant de glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine et autour du cou d'Oliver, le prenant doucement tout en gémissant dans le baiser. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser, voulant être plus proche de lui.

Il se laissa tomber dans le baiser, appréciant le goût de sa langue alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Oliver gémit quand elle se serra plus fort contre lui et qu'il pouvait sentir ses formes contre sa poitrine alors qu'ils exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Ils s'étaient embrassés à plusieurs reprises, y compris la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette pièce, mais il avait l'impression que ces baisers étaient différents, moins hésitants, qu'elle était prête à passer au stade suivant de leur relation. Il avait besoin de la regarder dans les yeux et de voir si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Il se força à reculer, son cœur battant frénétiquement contre le mur de sa poitrine alors qu'il aspirait de l'air. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il la regarda, attendant de voir ce qu'elle voulait, espérant que c'était la même chose que lui.

Felicity fut momentanément étonnée par l'absence de sa bouche sur la sienne et elle attrapa son regard, tentant de lire son expression alors qu'elle aspirait profondément. Elle se rapprocha de lui, sa main serrant sa hanche plus serrée alors que son pouce lui effleurait le côté, ne sachant pas si elle devait essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau ou s'il s'était reculé parce qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, que cette fois-ci ils risquaient de ne pas uniquement s'embrasser, et qu'il ne voulait pas continuer.

\- Oliver...Si tu...

Sa gorge se ferma et elle se pencha en avant, pressant ses lèvres contre son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Sa tête tourbillonnait avec une douzaine de pensées, elle avait peut-être mal interprété ses gestes, ses baisers, il s'était reculé surement car il ne voulait pas encore lui faire l'amour, pas prêt à passer ce stade avec elle. Elle bougea la tête, ses lèvres effleurant légèrement son cou tandis que sa main se serrait à nouveau à ses côtés, son nom quittant sa bouche dans un murmure interrogatif.

Oliver ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres effleuraient son cou et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour briser ce qu'il restait de son sang-froid. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa avidement, désespéré de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa langue taquina ses lèvres et elle lui ouvrit volontiers la bouche, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Ses mains retrouvèrent ses hanches et il la souleva de ses pieds, tenant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche, savourant son goût. Il réalisa à peine qu'il bougeait, mais l'arrière de ses jambes heurta le canapé et il s'enfonça dans celui-ci, tenant Felicity sur ses genoux alors que sa main s'enfonçait à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait un goût de café et quelque chose qui était purement Felicity et il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Oliver l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses poumons menacent d'exploser, puis il passa de ses lèvres à son cou. Sa peau était si lisse et il la mordilla légèrement avant de la calmer avec ses lèvres et sa langue alors que sa bouche parcourait une traînée allant de son cou à son oreille. Désireux de la sentir davantage, Oliver glissa sa main sous son chemisier et le posa sur le bas de son dos, notant la manière dont un frisson lui parcourait le dos alors qu'il embrassait la peau juste sous son oreille.

Felicity laissa échapper un gémissement, ses mains chaudes contre sa peau, heureuse qu'elle se soit trompée, qu'il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Elle sentait son eau de toilette l'enveloppant tandis qu'elle bougeait, ses jambes tombant de part et d'autre des siennes alors qu'elle chevauchait ses genoux, l'ourlet de sa jupe rendant le geste légèrement difficile. Partout où il la touchait, son corps semblait en feu et elle pensa vaguement que c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de besoin.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui donnant un meilleur accès à son cou lorsqu'elle glissa une main le long de sa poitrine et la pressa contre son ventre, serrant sa paume contre celle-ci tandis que son autre main passait dans ses cheveux, son excitation se soulevant dans son ventre alors qu'il continuait à sucer et à mordiller son cou. La sensation de sa paume remontant plus haut dans son dos chassa toutes les pensées de sa tête alors qu'elle balançait involontairement ses hanches contre les siennes, essayant de presser son corps plus près de lui.

Oliver ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Il ne voulait pas penser correctement. Elle se balançait contre lui et il la posa sur ses genoux afin qu'elle soit intimement appuyée contre lui alors que ses hanches s'affaissaient contre les siennes sans aucune instruction de sa part. Ses doigts tracèrent légèrement sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il suçait la zone sous son oreille. Oliver pouvait entendre la voix lointaine dans sa tête lui demandant de ralentir, qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Sa main était dans ses cheveux et il gémit contre sa peau lorsque ses ongles grattèrent son cuir chevelu. Sa bouche retrouva la sienne, l'embrassant lentement, sensuellement. Sa main tomba sur sa cuisse et il la laissa glisser sous sa jupe, caressant sa peau nue alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui et le laissait approfondir le baiser.

Le cœur de Felicity battait très fort contre sa poitrine et la sensation de sa main sur sa cuisse la rendait à la fois nerveuse et excitée. Elle se sépara de ses lèvres pour pouvoir reprendre une grande respiration alors que ses ongles continuaient de se frotter contre son cuir chevelu. La sensation de ses hanches pressées contre les siennes lui fit sentir le renflement de son pantalon effleurer contre sa culotte. La main dans ses cheveux se resserra alors que les sensations qu'il créait à l'intérieur d'elle menaçaient de renverser complètement toute pensée rationnelle qu'il lui restait, sans pour autant dire que c'était beaucoup.

\- Oliver ! Je.., Mais sa voix se perdit, incapable de compléter sa phrase.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ressentir. Oubliez tout ce qui les entouraient, la main sur son ventre tomba à sa ceinture sans qu'elle s'en rende compte alors qu'elle posa un baiser sur sa joue puis sur sa mâchoire. La vue de sa petite main sur sa ceinture le troubla et pendant quelques secondes, Oliver laissa ses pensées rationnelles traverser le brouillard de convoitise qui avait envahi son cerveau. Ils n'étaient pas censés faire ça. Il voulait prendre son temps avec la femme de sa vie, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser en ce moment était ce qu'il ressentirait d'être en elle. Ses hanches se pressèrent de nouveau contre les siennes et il laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé alors que ses doigts agiles défaisaient sa ceinture.

\- Felicity !

Oliver savait qu'il devrait l'arrêter, mais même si cette pensée le lui vint, ses mains bougèrent sur le devant de son chemisier, le déboutonnant à un rythme presque frénétique. Il poussa les pans et ses yeux s'assombrirent, sa gorge devenant sèche à la découverte de son corps. Le soutien-gorge en dentelle qu'elle portait ne laissait pas beaucoup à son imagination et il se sentit se durcir davantage alors qu'il baissait la tête, embrassant sa peau le long de sa gorge et le long de sa clavicule avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur le dessus de ses seins.

Felicity gémit, recourbant son corps contre ses lèvres, son cœur battant de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Sa ceinture était défaite, sa main glissait le long de la fermeture éclair et c'était presque comme si son corps avait un esprit bien à lui. Elle le voulait. Felicity avait envie d'Oliver plus qu'elle n'avait jamais rien voulu et cela la terrifiait et l'exaltait. Elle plaça sa tête contre sa poitrine et tira sa chemise avant de glisser une main dessous. Elle gémit au contact, la sensation de ses muscles durs sous sa paume faisant bouger ses hanches contre lui alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se recula un peu pour sentir sa langue glisser juste au-dessus de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière alors qu'un long gémissement la quittait.

Ses muscles se crispèrent sous ses doigts et le son de ses gémissements le poussa à enfoncer sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il prit sa poitrine dans sa paume et la serra doucement tandis que son pouce effleurait son mamelon. Sa bouche continua de bouger sur sa poitrine, embrassant, léchant et suçant sa peau chaude. Il ne pouvait nier à quel point il la voulait et Oliver décida qu'il en avait fini d'analyser le problème ou d'essayer de trouver des raisons d'arrêter. Elle gémit à nouveau alors que son pouce effleurait à nouveau son mamelon et Oliver souleva sa tête de sa poitrine, appuyant de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Il commençait à sentir qu'il était en feu et qu'il allait brûler de l'intérieur s'il ne se retrouvait pas en elle rapidement.

Oliver glissa sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse, poussant le tissu de sa jupe avec celle-ci le bout de ses doigts taquinant sa peau. Malgré le style de vie qu'il avait vécu, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu autant quiconque d'autre que Felicity à ce moment-là. Il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin de respirer, ses hanches se frottèrent contre les siennes et il s'éloigna de sa bouche, cherchant son souffle alors que ses lèvres descendaient de nouveau sur son corps. Felicity pouvait sentir l'humidité dans sa culotte et elle serra ses cuisses contre ses jambes, bougeant pour essayer d'atténuer la pression qui s'amplifiait entre ses jambes.

\- Oliver... chuchota-t-elle, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus irrégulière à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Sa main tomba de sa tête à son cou, la serrant très fort alors qu'elle l'utilisait pour tirer son corps de façon à lui permettre de balancer les hanches contre les siennes tandis que la sensation de son pouce frôlant son mamelon la rendait folle. Elle ressentait l'envie écrasante de le toucher, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle le voulait, mais plus que cela, elle avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui. Felicity n'avait jamais été en avant en matière de sexe, mais pour l'instant, c'était comme si ses inhibitions habituelles avaient cédé sous cette nécessité impérieuse qui brûlait en elle. Elle essaya de se positionner de manière à ce que chaque fois qu'elle avançait, elle se frottait contre lui et elle était tellement préoccupée par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait chaque fois que son centre vêtu le frôlait, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire plus de trois mots.

\- Felicity, chuchota Oliver à son tour.

Il n'était pas sûr que ses mots aient un sens, mais il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il se pencha aussi loin que possible dans les coussins du canapé et il lui saisit les hanches, la plaçant de manière à ce que son centre se frotte fort contre lui chaque fois qu'il balançait ses hanches pour rencontrer les siennes. Oliver savait que cela ne suffisait pas et qu'ils devaient se débarrasser de la barrière vestimentaire qui les séparait. Il releva sa jupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enroulée autour de ses hanches et saisit l'élastique de sa culotte entre ses doigts lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, lui donnant une autre chance de s'éloigner de lui. Elle respirait fort, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son cou mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter plus que lui mais il devait s'assurer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il l'éloigna doucement de lui et ancra son regard au sien.

\- Es-tu sûr de ça ?, il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne la poussait pas.

\- J'en suis sûre, dit-elle alors qu'elle caressait sa joue, essayant de contrôler le soupçon d'anticipation qui la parcourait.

Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la tira fermement contre lui alors qu'il approfondissait lentement le baiser, appréciant la sensation de sa bouche bougeant sous les siennes. Oliver décida qu'il avait fini d'écouter la partie de son cerveau qui insistait pour dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il voulait Felicity et elle le voulait et pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Felicity gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui et lui agrippait la taille d'une main pendant que l'autre revenait à son cou. Elle appréciait la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, elles étaient chaudes et douces et elle ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Elle rompit le baiser une minute plus tard et prit une brève inspiration tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Nous devrions peut-être continuer dans ta chambre, proposa-t-elle en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres dans un court baiser.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-il

Oliver la souleva contre son corps, l'encourageant à envelopper ses jambes autour de sa taille. Quand elle le fit, il la porta dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa sur le lit, la rejoignant immédiatement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à nouveau. Oliver n'arrivait pas à en avoir assez. En l'embrassant, il leva sa main de sa hanche, pour caresser la peau juste sous ses seins, Felicity prit une profonde inspiration, la sensation de sa paume contre sa peau réchauffait tout son corps. Son cœur se brisa contre sa poitrine alors que l'excitation se réveillait en elle. Elle pouvait sentir chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pendant qu'elle prenait ses joues en coupe et continuait à l'embrasser.

Elle retint son regard alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur son torse, ses yeux s'assombrissant légèrement à la sensation de sa peau nue contre sa main. Elle l'observa pendant une seconde avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit près de son oreille. Elle tira doucement sa chemise.

\- Enlève-la, murmura-t-elle, un souffle chaud effleurant son oreille alors qu'elle parlait.

Oliver acquiesça, pas sûr qu'il soit capable de parler alors que tout son corps semblait réagir à sa voix. Il bougea un peu, la laissant partir assez longtemps pour passer la chemise par-dessus sa tête et la jeter parterre. Oliver la prit de nouveau, ayant besoin de la toucher pour laisser sa bouche traîner le long de son cou. Il glissa de nouveau sa main sur son ventre passant son doigt sur sa peau nue et appréciant la façon dont son corps bougeait sous son contact.

\- Tu veux rendre la pareille?, demanda-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur son pouls.

Felicity avait la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux partiellement fermés alors que sa langue se déplaçait à travers sa peau, lui envoyant de légers frissons. Mon dieu, ça faisait trop longtemps que personne ne l'avait touchée.

-Fais-le pour moi, gémit-elle, appréciant la façon dont il la touchait.

Oliver sourit contre sa peau puis attrapa le bas de sa chemise. Il la tira par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya dans la même direction que celle où il avait jeté la sienne. Oliver prit un moment pour la regarder vraiment, son cœur battant contre le mur de sa poitrine alors que ses yeux parcouraient sa peau crémeuse et le bout de dentelle recouvrant ses courbes. Il laissa sa main glisser sur son côté, effleurant sa poitrine avant de répéter l'action de l'autre côté. Il laissa une main glisser le long du bord de son soutien-gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne la boucle entre ses doigts. Gardant les yeux rivés sur les siens, il l'ouvrit et repoussa le tissu en dentelle afin qu'elle soit nue devant lui.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration tandis que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa lèvre inférieure, une légère rougeur couvrant son corps. Normalement, elle serait nerveuse, bon sang, il y avait probablement une partie d'elle qui l'était, mais à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la touche. L'excitation la traversa tandis qu'elle tendait la main et lui caressait la poitrine avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres avec un baiser dur. Il gémit dans le baiser, la sensation de sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne le rendant incroyablement dur. Il la repoussa doucement contre les oreillers puis traîna de nouveau la bouche sur son corps, appuyant des baisers sur son cou et sa clavicule et dans la vallée entre ses seins. Felicity se cambra sous lui et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Oliver !

Son estomac se serra et elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que sa respiration continuait à s'alourdir. Il continua à prendre son temps, alternant entre embrasser et lécher sa peau alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers son mamelon. Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour du bouton dur et elle se cambra contre lui. Très doucement, il y enfonça ses dents puis l'apaisa avec sa langue. Il traîna sa bouche sur son sein négligé, lui accordant la même attention lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous sa jupe. Il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, déplaçant sa main plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il la frotte contre le devant de sa culotte. Felicity haleta tandis que ses hanches se balançaient dans la main d'Oliver tandis que sa main agrippait ses cheveux. Mon dieu, elle le voulait. Felicity ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le sentir s'enfoncer à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Oliver touche-moi, finit-elle par dire avant de gémir alors que sa langue balayait à nouveau son mamelon, ce qui rendait plus humide sa culotte.

Il lui donna ce qu'elle voulait, repoussant le tissu de sa culotte et glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était si chaude et humide et il ne put empêcher le gémissement qui venait de lui alors qu'il sentait son canal lisse se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Il déplaça ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, l'étirant, alors qu'il brossait son pouce contre son clitoris. Ses muscles se contractèrent et Oliver comprit que cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Felicity ! Que penses-tu de l'absence des préliminaires?, demanda-t-il en brossant à nouveau son clitoris.

Un autre gémissement tomba de ses lèvres et elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ses mots. Elle déglutit difficilement, sa respiration étant lourde, elle tendit la main et le rapprocha.

\- Je te veux en moi, admis-t-elle sans préambule.

\- J'en ai besoin aussi, répondit Oliver.

Il avait l'impression de mourir s'il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Il repoussa cette pensée et l'aida à enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois cela fait, il retira sa jupe et sa culotte d'un geste rapide pour qu'elle soit complètement nue sous lui.

\- Tu es si belle, lui dit-il avant de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne.

Alors qu'Oliver approfondissait le baiser, il se déplaça pour pouvoir atteindre la table de nuit. Il trouva le petit paquet et se retira de Felicity, utilisant ses dents pour le déchirer. Oliver roula rapidement le préservatif sur sa longueur et s'installa entre ses jambes, le bout de son sexe effleurant son entrée. Il se glissa lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal alors qu'il tendait son canal étroit. Felicity gémit puis se tendit légèrement sous lui, accrochant une jambe à sa hanche, l'étendant plus largement pour lui permettre d'atténuer le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Elle glissa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de la ramener dans son dos, le rapprochant.

\- Donne-moi juste une seconde, cela fait longtemps, dit-elle doucement contre sa peau, appuyant un baiser sur son épaule, sa respiration étant lourde alors qu'elle s'adaptait à la sensation de l'avoir dans son corps.

\- Détends-toi, dit-il

Elle était vraiment serrée et il détestait lui faire mal quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de lui faire se sentir bien. Il glissa sa main entre eux et retrouva son clitoris, le frottant avec son pouce alors qu'il plongeait la tête et prenait son téton dans sa bouche. Il tira fort, espérant que la stimulation supplémentaire aiderait à atténuer la tension dans son corps. Felicity pouvait sentir son corps se détendre légèrement lorsque son doigt revint sur son clitoris. Elle agrippa de nouveau sa tête, de doux gémissements lui tombant de la gorge alors qu'il poursuivait son assaut sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir son corps répondre à sa caresse alors que ses hanches commençaient à se balancer doucement vers lui.

Elle pouvait sentir le besoin familier revenir en force et elle tira sa tête loin de sa poitrine pour pouvoir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle le pressait de bouger. Oliver lui rendit son baiser alors qu'il commençait à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle, la chaleur se propageant à travers lui alors qu'il la remplissait. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi bien. Il était à peu près sûr que ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon avec les autres femmes. Ses hanches se déplacèrent plus rapidement contre les siennes et il n'arrêta pas de taquiner son clitoris, pinçant le paquet de nerfs entre ses doigts. Oliver pouvait déjà se sentir se rapprocher de l'orgasme, mais il garda un contrôle sur sa maîtrise de soi, bougeant ses hanches plus rapidement contre les siennes alors qu'il inclinait son corps afin qu'il puisse aller encore plus loin.

Felicity agrippa fermement son corps, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos alors qu'un petit bruit tombait de sa gorge. Elle bougea ses hanches en même temps que les siennes alors qu'une forte pression s'installait dans le bas de son ventre, elle gémit, alors que ses doigts continuaient de bouger sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir plus fort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire à quel point il se sentait bien quand il l'enfonça de nouveau sous un angle différent, frappant un endroit dont elle ignorait l'existence, la faisant pleurer de plaisir. Felicity pouvait sentir ses muscles intérieurs palpiter alors qu'elle invitait Oliver à aller plus vite, persuadée que rien n'avait été aussi agréable lorsqu'elle était avec Billy.

Les sons qu'elle émettait envoya un frisson dans le dos d'Oliver, il se retira presque tout à fait hors d'elle puis le ramena à nouveau, projetant à nouveau sa poussée pour aller aussi profondément que possible. Il continua d'avancer plus vite, ses hanches claquant contre les siennes alors qu'il sentait ses parois internes se serrer autour de sa virilité. Les ongles de Felicity lui arrachèrent la peau du dos et la fois suivante où il pinça son clitoris, elle vint très fort en criant son nom. Elle frissonna sous lui avec la force de sa libération, ses hanches se secouant contre lui. Ses muscles intérieurs se resserrèrent autour de son sexe, se pressant et pulsant autour de lui alors que de petits bruits continuaient de tomber de sa gorge. Le corps de Felicity se replia contre le lit et elle serra le corps d'Oliver alors qu'il continuait à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle, cherchant son propre orgasme.

Oliver regarda le plaisir traverser son visage, ses gémissements continuant de l'encourager alors qu'il se déplaçait à l'intérieur d'elle alors que ses muscles pulsaient autour de lui. Il l'enfonça à nouveau et ses murs intérieurs le serraient fort et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'envoyer au bord du gouffre. Oliver gémit son nom alors qu'un frisson le parcourait et il laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule alors que sa libération prenait le dessus. Respirant fort, il s'accrocha à elle, pressant des baisers contre sa peau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand son cœur cessa de donner l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, Oliver s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du préservatif. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se glissait dans son lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle prit sa joue en coupe et lui rendit le baiser lentement, bougeant sa bouche et la tirant jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne un problème. Elle bougea de manière à ce que son corps soit pressé contre le sien puis passa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

\- Fatiguée maintenant, dit-elle doucement alors que son corps se détendait contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en tirant les couvertures sur eux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligé de quitter la ville pendant deux jours maintenant, grommela Oliver.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Pour désigner un nouveau président à la filiale Russe, répondit-il appuyant un baiser sur le côté de sa tête

Felicity le serra plus fort alors qu'elle inclinait la tête sur le côté, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à son cou. Elle gémit doucement, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux alors que sa respiration reprenait de la vitesse. Elle se serra plus près de lui, pressant ses cuisses contre les siennes.

\- Deux jours, c'est trop long, dit-elle avant de tirer sa tête de son cou et de croiser son regard. Elle mit sa joue en coupe. Nous venons d'être séparé quatre jours et c'était difficile sans toi même si je travaillais dans ce que j'aime, je ne supporterais pas de ne pas te voir deux autres jours

Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sous son oreille tout en décalant légèrement ses hanches contre lui. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses hanches, arrêtant temporairement ses mouvements pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses mots. Sa poitrine se réchauffa quand elle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui, même pendant deux jours seulement.

\- Je serais dans le même état que toi, dit-il sans hésitation. Alors que dis-tu de venir avec moi en Russie ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée, répondit-elle

\- Tu restes avec moi ce soir, dit-il alors que ses lèvres parcouraient son cou.

Les yeux de Felicity se fermèrent à la sensation de ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle inclinait une fois de plus sa tête pour lui et se penchait dans son corps, se pressant contre lui. Elle accepta sa demande, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'éloigner de lui pendant des heures entières. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui manquait désespérément jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là avec lui dans ses bras. Deux jours ensemble en Russie leur ferait du bien, surtout après avoir été séparés presque une semaine...Et peut-être que pendant ces petites vacances improvisées elle aurait le courage de lui avouer ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui...Qu'il était son héros...Qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

**################################**

**Que pensez-vous qui va arriver dans le dernier chapitre. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi pour le savoir**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour les commentaires sur les chapitres de cette histoire, je suis contente qu'elle vous ai plu même si elle était différente de ceux que j'écris d'habitude. Merci pour les favoris et les mis en suivi. Merci aux guests qui me suivent dans chacun de mes écrits.**

**Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre, Oliver et Felicity vont-ils être heureux ensemble...Réponse tout de suite.**

**Le dernier mot à ma Shinobu24, qui me conseille, me rassure, me soutient dans mes écrits. Sans toi rien de ceci ne serait possible. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#############################**

Felicity réajusta sur son épaule sa sacoche où se trouvait son ordinateur portable attendant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans le loft d'Oliver. Il était près de huit heures du soir et elle était épuisée, elle se dirigea vers le salon par le couloir et posa son sac sur le canapé avant de poser doucement son ordinateur sur la table basse. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir, ne sachant pas comment c'était possible qu'il soit déjà mercredi. Les derniers jours avaient été occupés pour préparer la présentation au conseil d'administration. Avec Curtis ils avaient réussi à faire plusieurs simulations de la puce mais ils redoutaient que le conseil n'accepte pas le projet car ils ne l'avaient pas encore essayé sur une personne réelle. Elle haussa la veste et la jeta de côté avant de s'asseoir, se penchant en avant et démarrant son ordinateur portable.

\- Oliver ?, Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle tapait son mot de passe dans l'ordinateur et attendait qu'il soit lancé.

\- Je serai là dans une minute, appela Oliver.

Il avait été surpris quand il avait entendu l'ascenseur, car Felicity n'avait rien dit au sujet de son passage, ils n'avaient pas prévu de se rencontrer ce soir car il ne serait pas disponible. Il finit de nouer sa cravate et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il avait l'air présentable car il y aurait probablement beaucoup de presse lors de l'événement. Oliver attrapa son téléphone portable et son carnet de chèques.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait des escaliers et se dirigeait vers le salon où Felicity était déjà assise sur le canapé.

\- Oh ! Tu vas quelque part ?, demanda-t-elle un soupçon de surprise traversant son visage à la vue d'Oliver en costume.

\- Oui, j'ai une collecte de fond où je dois être présent, dit Oliver en regardant sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en retard.

Felicity ne se souvenait pas qu'Oliver ait mentionné quoi que ce soit à propos d'une collecte de fond, elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait emmené avec lui leur permettant de passer du temps ensemble, surtout qu'ils ne faisaient que de se croiser en ce moment avec la date de la présentation qui approchait. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner. Aurait-il honte d'elle ? Voulait-il que personne ne sache qu'il avait une liaison avec une de ses employées.

\- Désolée d'avoir débarqué chez toi ce soir sans prévenir. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais une collecte de fond, tu ne m'as rien dit, rétorqua-t-elle

Oliver fronça les sourcils, il avait la nette impression que Felicity était en colère contre lui, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait pour la contrarier.

\- À quelle heure est votre événement ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard, dit-elle en regardant son ordinateur, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était si énervée par le fait qu'il se rendait à l'événement sans elle. Et s'il voulait y aller seul, ce n'était pas grave.

Oliver fut à nouveau surpris par son ton, Felicity n'avait jamais été irrité contre lui sans raison, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu à cause de la futur présentation, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu la rendre si énervée.

\- Ça commence dans une heure, mais je dois d'abord aller chercher mon rendez-vous.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre et sut qu'il allait être en retard, il ne vit pas la douleur se propager dans le regard de la femme de sa vie, trop occupé à se demander si cet événement allait être aussi ennuyeux que tout ceux auxquels il avait participé.

Oliver emmenait une autre femme à cet événement ! Felicity sentit comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur, son estomac se contracta. Elle savait que pendant ces événements Oliver devait être accompagné, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur histoire il demanderait à une autre femme de venir avec lui, qu'il lui aurait proposé d'y assister en sa compagnie, comme un couple. Sa poitrine se serra à la pensée que pour Oliver ce qui se passait entre eux n'était pas si important qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, elle avala sa salive difficilement retenant les sanglots qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Tu sais puisque tu vas à cette collecte de fond, je vais rentrer chez moi et travailler sur la présentation, expliqua-t-elle gardant sa voix basse, malgré la douleur qui la parcourait actuellement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, dit-il la voyant se déconnecter et ranger ses affaires.

Elle semblait calme, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'était vraiment pas au vu de ses muscles tendus dans son cou, la seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ça en était la raison. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait pu lui proposer de venir, car il n'aurait même pas dû être présent lui-même à cet événement. Oliver aurait aimé comprendre son comportement de ce soir mais il devait se rendre rapidement à cette collecte de fond.

\- Amuse-toi bien ce soir, je te verrai demain, dit-elle en se détournant de lui pour prendre son sac sur le canapé, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi stupide, Oliver n'avait jamais été intéressé pour plus que du sexe.

\- Appel-moi si tu veux que je vienne après la collecte de fond, dit-il

Oliver n'aimait pas que les choses soient si incertaines entre eux, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si en colère contre lui ce soir. Il la vit tirer son sac sur son épaule et marcher pour le contourner, il voulait la retenir pour parler de ce qui la dérangeait, mais il ne pouvait pas se désister de cet événement au dernier moment, Shannon comptait sur lui ce soir.

Felicity pensa qu'elle n'allait certainement pas l'appeler, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de l'interrompre pendant qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sa poitrine se resserra à nouveau alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Elle fit un rapide adieu par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle montait dans l'ascenseur et que les portes se refermaient. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle devait d'abord se calmer pour avoir une discussion franche avec Oliver sur l'avenir de leur relation...Si relation il y avait réellement...Elle en doutait à présent.

##############################

Il était presque minuit quand Oliver gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Felicity et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Le banquet avait duré une éternité, puis il avait dû ramener son rendez-vous à son hôtel. Il n'avait pas voulu participer à cet événement, mais lui et Andrew se connaissaient depuis longtemps, il devait représenter sa famille à cette collecte de fond avec sa femme qui en était l'instigatrice, mais il était tombé malade hier l'empêchant d'être présent auprès d'elle. Andrew lui avait demandé alors s'il pouvait emmener Shannon à sa place, bien évidemment Oliver avait accepté sachant que c'était important pour eux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris part aux conversations pendant toute la soirée, mis à part la petite conversation polie que tout le monde était obligé de tenir lors de ces événements. Il en avait été incapable, ses pensées tournées sur Felicity toute la nuit, se posant de nombreuses questions sur son comportement dans son loft. Oliver avait oublié combien de fois il avait vérifié sur son téléphone pour savoir si elle lui avait envoyé un message, Shannon lui en avait fait la remarque à quelques occasions. Oliver se dirigea vers sa porte, soupira et frappa à celle-ci, attendant que Felicity le laisse entrer.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre et fronça les sourcils en entendant le coup à la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, remarquant qu'il était tard et se demanda qui dans le monde s'arrêterait si tard. Elle prit une gorgée de vin, posa son livre sur la table basse avec le verre et se leva. Elle sortit du salon, descendit le petit couloir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle passa son peignoir en soie sur elle, l'attachant étroitement pour couvrir sa chemise de nuit alors qu'elle déverrouillait soigneusement la porte avant de l'ouvrir. La surprise traversa son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la personne qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci.

\- Oliver? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici? Il n'attendit pas qu'elle l'invite avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tu étais énervée plus tôt et tu ne me dirais pas pourquoi ?

Felicity pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle se détournait de lui une fois qu'il fut dans l'appartement se demandant toujours pourquoi il était chez elle à une heure aussi tardive. Peut-être avait-il quitté l'événement de bonne heure, passé quelques heures avec son rendez-vous et ensuite décidé de s'arrêter comme si rien de grave n'était arrivé.

\- Il est tard, commenta-t-elle mollement.

\- Il est à peine minuit. Ne me dis pas que tu dormais, dit-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devait être encore éveillée. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses épaules et retint son regard. Felicity parle-moi,

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, lui dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- D'accord ! Mais quand tu seras prête je serais présent à tes côtés pour t'écouter, dit-il commençant à lui masser les épaules, laissant ses pouces s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Il continua à lui malaxer les épaules et plongea la tête, recouvrant sa bouche de la sienne. Felicity ne put s'empêcher de réagir à ce baiser, son corps se remplissant de frissons au moment où il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle lui rendit le baiser pendant quelques secondes avant de le rompre et de se reculer. Elle déglutit difficilement, elle le voulait mais elle n'était le second choix de personne.

\- Il est tard, Oliver, ses mots étaient doux, alors qu'elle parcourait la pièce pour s'éloigner de lui le plus loin possible, je ne suis pas d'humeur, dit-elle, ce qui était un mensonge flagrant.

\- D'accord ! Tu devrais aller au lit et nous pourrons parler demain matin.

Il posa un baiser sur son front, puis enleva sa veste et la drapa sur la chaise avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de desserrer sa cravate. Felicity le regarda s'installer sur le canapé et elle fixa l'arrière de sa tête comprenant qu'il n'allait pas quitter l'appartement sans avoir de réponses à sa colère soudaine.

\- Oliver ! Rentre chez toi je t'appellerai demain, dit-elle sa voix prenant une octave plus haut

\- Non ! Tu peux être autant en colère contre moi que tu veux, mais je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille. Si tu ne veux pas parler, très bien. Je vais m'asseoir ici et m'occuper de mes affaires. Mais cela serait tellement plus facile pour nous deux si tu voulais simplement me dire ce qui ne va pas et me laisser t'aider. Sa voix s'éleva aussi puisqu'il ne pouvait cacher son irritation face au fait qu'elle était si contrariée de ne pas le voir quitter son appartement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Oliver au lieu d'être avec ton rendez-vous à cet événement ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tout simplement car j'ai ramené Shannon à son hôtel dès qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être présente à la collecte et je suis venu ici pour comprendre ce qui te dérangeait.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque immédiatement. Il avait ramené son rendez-vous à son hôtel sans même rester quelques heures avec elle ? Il était venu lui rendre visite à minuit car il s'inquiétait pour elle. Felicity pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas comment faire pour qu'Oliver n'apprenne pas qu'elle venait de faire une crise de jalousie pure et simple. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et secoua la tête. Peut-être avait-il eu une raison pour qu'il ne l'ait pas emmené à cet événement. Felicity fit doucement quelques pas vers lui, posa timidement une main sur son bras.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé, dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

Son changement soudain de comportement le troubla davantage, mais Oliver était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de lui donner des coups ou quelque chose du genre. Oliver se leva et prit sa joue dans sa main.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dis-moi simplement ce que je peux faire pour t'aider...Pourquoi tu étais en colère ?, déclara-t-il

Felicity se pencha contre sa main à son contact, légèrement déconcertée à quel point l'idée de le voir avec une autre femme la dérangeait. Elle n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon pendant les quatre années qu'elle avait passé avec Billy. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, il sortait avec une de ses amies, et jamais une seule fois elle n'avait été jalouse. Alors que ce soir, d'apprendre qu'Oliver passait la soirée avec une autre femme l'avait rendu irritable, et pendant toute la soirée sa jalousie l'avait rongée de l'intérieur. Elle se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la tira contre lui. Il appuya un baiser sur le bout de son nez puis embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été en colère...Je te promets que je viens de passer une longue journée et que je me sentais un peu seule, dit-elle voulant être honnête avec lui, mais ne voulant pas non plus lui dire qu'elle avait été jalouse qu'il ait eu un rendez-vous.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit? demanda-t-il

Oliver secoua la tête, mais lui sourit en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et la soulevant contre lui. Oliver la porta dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher et la posa sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il posa un baiser sur son front puis sur chacune de ses joues avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne et de croiser son regard, le tenant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, approfondissant le baiser alors qu'il se dirigeait entre eux et défaisait l'attache de son peignoir. Oliver repoussa les pans de la soie sur ses épaules alors que sa bouche se déplaçait avidement sur la sienne.

Le cœur de Felicity se réchauffa lorsqu'elle retourna le baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme tout en lui dégageant les bras. Une fois que le vêtement se retrouva sur le sol, sa main saisit sa cravate desserrée, le tirant plus près d'elle alors qu'elle utilisait son autre main pour retirer sa chemise de son pantalon. Elle ne brisa pas le baiser jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent d'un besoin d'air. Elle retint sa respiration, la chaleur parcourant son corps alors que le feu de la main d'Oliver s'infiltrait sous sa peau, déplaçant le tissu de sa chemise de nuit autour de son corps.

\- As-tu envie de moi ?, Demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure.

\- Oui, répondit Oliver sans hésitation. Je te veux tellement Felicity...J'ai toujours envie de toi

Il saisit l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit dans sa main et la tira doucement par-dessus sa tête. Ses yeux la parcoururent, s'assombrissant alors qu'ils absorbaient sa peau crémeuse, vêtue seulement d'un bout de dentelle. Il baissa la tête et embrassa son cou et sa clavicule avant de redescendre sur ses seins. Pendant qu'il en explorait un avec sa bouche, il caressait son jumeau avec ses doigts, le caressant et attirant son mamelon au garde-à-vous entre ses doigts. Felicity replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et gémit alors qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son cœur se mit à battre contre sa poitrine alors que l'excitation se contractait dans son ventre. Ses yeux se fermèrent à mi-chemin alors que l'humidité se rassemblait dans sa culotte.

\- Est-ce que je te satisfais assez ?, Demanda-t-elle soudainement, déboutonnant sa chemise, ayant besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il fallut quelques secondes à ses mots pour pénétrer le cerveau d'Oliver derrière la convoitise, il leva la tête pour ancrer son regard au sien. Malgré le plaisir évident qu'il voyait sur son visage, Oliver pouvait aussi voir autre chose, il eut ce sentiment à nouveau; celui qui lui laissait penser qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'énorme.

\- Felicity ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-il

Felicity cligna des yeux quand il s'arrêta et déglutit avec difficulté réalisant qu'elle avait dit les mots à voix haute, elle tendit la main vers sa joue puis captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser, essayant de le ramener à la tâche à accomplir. Oliver lui rendit le baiser jusqu'à ce que ses poumons commencent à brûler avec le besoin d'air. Sa question lui revenait toujours en tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pourquoi demandait-elle si elle le satisfaisait ? Oliver rompit le baiser et posa son front contre le sien une fois de plus

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être honnête avec moi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il glissait sa main entre ses jambes et effleurait sa culotte humide. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'était la seule chose qu'Oliver pouvait supposer pour expliquer pourquoi elle agissait si étrangement.

\- Non, ses hanches se balancèrent dans sa main. Felicity agrippa son bras, un léger bruit tombant de sa gorge alors que ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient. C'était moi, pas toi, admit-elle en remuant à nouveau ses hanches.

Oliver arrêta ses mouvements, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas la vérité, pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question. Pas une seule fois depuis le début de leur relation elle avait eu l'air si triste, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vu perdre sa confiance en elle, en eux.

\- Felicity ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne me satisfais pas ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oliver ! Peut-on oublier que je t'ai posé cette question ?, dit-elle en caressant sa joue

\- Je veux comprendre ce qui te contrarie bébé, dit-il lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si tu me voulais, dit-elle doucement.

C'était autant de la vérité qu'elle était prête à admettre. Elle pensait qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous pour l'événement parce qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas réellement d'une relation avec elle. Mais rien ne s'était passé entre lui et la femme avec laquelle il était sorti. Ils pourraient parler, elle pourrait s'expliquer au lieu de faire l'amour mais elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de se rassurer qu'Oliver la désirait toujours. Et si pendant leur discussion il lui apprenait que de son côté ce n'était purement sexuel elle aurait au moins eu une dernière fois avec lui.

\- Felicity je...

\- Fais-moi l'amour Oliver...Ou je vais penser que tu ne veux pas de moi, dit-elle la gorge nouée

\- Nous parlerons après Felicity et tu me diras ce qui t'a contrarié, dit-il

\- D'accord ! Je te promets d'être honnête avec toi, répondit-elle

Oliver ne voulait plus la contrarier en lui refusant ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la tirant alors qu'il glissait sa culotte le long de ses jambes puis relevait ses mains, caressant ses cuisses avant de glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était très mouillée et cela mit son corps en surchauffe, sentant son pantalon plus restrictif que jamais. Oliver porta son autre main à sa ceinture, la défaisant rapidement avec son pantalon. Elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon ouvert, attrapant sa virilité et le caressa doucement. Il laissa échapper un bruit étranglé quand il sentit sa main commencer à le caresser et Oliver mit un moment à retrouver sa voix.

\- Mais avant de te faire l'amour il y a une chose que de toute évidence tu n'as pas compris Felicity, lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Oliver tint son regard alors qu'il écarta doucement sa main pour pouvoir se libérer de son pantalon, puis il présenta son sexe à son entrée, mais se retint de glisser à l'intérieur d'elle pour l'instant.

\- Etre avec toi, sexuellement ou bien regardant un film sur le canapé est ce qui me rend heureux chaque jour, et pas une seule fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble je n'ai pas eu envie de toi. Je te désire chaque minute, chaque seconde Felicity, et cela ne risque pas de changer, dit-il honnêtement

Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa avant de se glisser à l'intérieur d'elle dans un mouvement fluide. Il bougea doucement ses hanches, l'aidant à s'ajuster à sa présence alors que sa bouche revenait sur sa poitrine. Felicity inclina la tête en arrière alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et le serrait doucement. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles intérieurs s'étirer alors qu'il balançait ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle gémit et lui saisit le dos avec sa main libre tout en soulevant ses hanches pour l'encourager à avancer plus vite.

Oliver savait que d'être avec Felicity ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils se connaissaient bien à présent, et qu'ils se ressemblaient l'un et l'autre, un caractère de battant qui prenait la vie comme elle venait sortant plus fort des pertes, des doutes qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il bougea plus vite, et encore plus loin. Il déplaça sa bouche sur son autre sein pendant que sa main cherchait le faisceau de nerfs entre ses jambes. Oliver effleura son clitoris du pouce, augmentant la vitesse de ses hanches tout en le faisant à nouveau.

Le plaisir monta à l'intérieur de Felicity alors qu'elle s'effondrait sous lui, elle gémit son nom alors qu'elle resserrait ses muscles intérieurs autour de lui. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était en feu. Entre sa bouche, ses doigts et son membre, elle était proche du bord. Felicity souleva ses hanches au rythme de ses coups tandis que plusieurs petits bruits lui tombaient de la gorge.

Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était proche chaque fois que ses murs intérieurs se contractaient autour de lui. Oliver sortit presque de son corps et la frappa encore et encore, la baisant durement et profondément. Elle le rencontrait poussée par poussée et il continuait, les doigts taquinant et pinçant son clitoris pendant que sa bouche aspirait son mamelon de galets. Ses murs intérieurs se collèrent autour de lui et Oliver comprit qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle arrive au paroxysme du plaisir. Il pinça son clitoris en même temps qu'il lui mordait le mamelon, son sexe bougeant toujours à un rythme soutenu dans l'étreinte de son corps.

Felicity s'inclina contre lui alors qu'elle serrait son corps contre le sien et criait son nom. Ses muscles intérieurs le serrèrent, se crispant et pulsant autour de sa virilité alors que son orgasme la déchirait, elle cria fort alors que son corps tremblait sous la force de son orgasme. Elle faisait de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'Oliver continuait à se déplacer en elle, prolongeant son orgasme et faisant tomber de petits bruits de sa gorge.

Oliver sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui à nouveau et c'était tout ce qu'il fallut pour détruire son contrôle de soi. Son corps frissonna quand sa libération se produisit, ses hanches se déplaçant de façon irrégulière contre les siennes. Oliver gémit son nom alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule, déposant un baiser dans son cou pendant que le plaisir le traversait. Le son de son cœur battant, mélangé à leur respiration haletante, résonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il essayait de se ressaisir. Épuisé, il s'effondra sur le lit à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour d'elle pour la garder près de lui.

Felicity bougea, se pressant contre lui, se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Elle appuya un baiser sur celle-ci puis passa sa tête sous son menton. Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rompre le silence.

\- J'étais jalouse, dit-elle doucement.

\- De qui ? De Shannon ?, demanda-t-il

\- Que tu ailles à cet événement avec une autre femme, j'ai pensé que...

\- Que je ne te désirais plus ?!, la coupa-t-il

\- Oui ! Que tu ne voulais pas que les directeurs de société, leurs femmes sachent que tu avais une liaison avec une de tes employées, dit-elle

\- Alors je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite Felicity, dit-il soulevant son menton pour que leurs regards s'ancrent ensemble. Ce que nous partageons n'est pas une liaison. Nous sommes dans une relation d'accord, dit-il

\- L'assistante de la DRH m'a prévenu que tu avais des règles strictes concernant le contact avec des personnes qui travaillent pour toi... Aucun rapprochement avec une de tes employés...

\- C'est vrai ! Mais Felicity tu étais mon amie avant d'être mon employée. Et il n'a jamais été question que tu ne sois avec moi que pour le sexe...Ce que nous partageons est plus profond, répondit-il

\- Alors pourquoi tu as emmené une autre femme à la collecte de fond Oliver ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'accompagner, comme un couple ?

\- Felicity ! Si je suis allé à cette collecte de fond c'était pour mon ami Andrew. Shannon est sa femme, leur famille était celle qui a planifié cet événement, mais il ne pouvait pas être présent à cause de la fièvre. J'étais le cavalier de Shannon, si j'avais reçu une invitation, tu aurais été mon rendez-vous, dit-il passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux

\- Oh ! Je me sens un peu bête à présent, dit-elle

\- Personnellement je trouve le fait que tu sois jalouse très mignon, dit-il déposant un baiser sur son nez

\- J'aurais dû te parler de mon malaise que tu sois avec une autre femme au lieu d'être en colère...Je suis désolée d'avoir agi de la sorte, dit-elle

\- Je ne t'en veux pas j'aurais dû te dire tout de suite qui était mon rendez-vous et pourquoi je devais me rendre à cet événement avec Shannon

\- Je me suis sentie trahi...Je dois avouer que j'ai eu des doutes sur tes intentions...Mais je n'aurais pas dû et je suis désolée d'avoir pensé que tu me voulais uniquement pour réchauffer tes draps, dit-elle penaude

\- Felicity ! Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda t-il

\- Tu le penses vraiment?, dit-elle inclinant la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le voir alors que ses doigts effleuraient sa poitrine

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non ! Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas, dit-elle légèrement.

\- Aucune femme ne sera plus importante que toi pour moi Felicity...

\- Et aucun homme ne sera plus important que toi pour moi aussi.

Felicity se sentait rassurée, même si ils ne s'étaient pas dit qu'ils s'aimaient, elle savait que pour Oliver il n'y aurait jamais aucune autre femme dans sa vie. Elle posa son visage sur sa poitrine et s'endormit sereinement. Oliver lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il la sentait partir dans les songes, il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir expliqué pour Shannon et Andrew dès qu'ils lui avaient demandé de les aider, son erreur aurait pu lui faire perdre Felicity. Il ne lui avait pas encore déclaré son amour, mais à présent elle savait qu'elle était l'une des deux femmes les plus importantes qui étaient à ses côtés tous les jours, avec sa sœur Thea.

###########################

Felicity poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, un grand sourire et des sacs à la main alors qu'elle entraînait Oliver avec elle. C'était tard samedi après-midi et ils venaient tout juste de rentrer d'une journée remplie d'amusement avec Iris et Barry. Felicity avait parlé à Oliver de son intention de partir quelques jours à Central City pour se reposer vu que la construction à grande échelle de la puce allait démarrer bientôt. La présentation avait été un succès, Oliver s'était effacé pour laisser la femme de sa vie expliquer l'utilisation de la puce sur les personnes qui étaient paralysées à vie, Curtis ayant expliqué la fabrication dans le début de la réunion. Felicity s'était sentie enfin à sa place ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas créé sa propre société comme elle le rêvait depuis des années, mais dans cette pièce parlant au conseil d'administration d'une technologie qui révolutionnerait le monde, elle savait qu'on la reconnaissait à sa juste valeur, elle avait enfin la place pour laquelle elle avait fait ses études.

Tout de suite après la réunion elle avait appelé Iris pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enfin libre de venir la visiter, ainsi que son père, à Central City. Sa meilleure amie avait été très heureuse et avait promis que cette fois-ci Barry pourrait enfin passer du temps avec eux. Elle allait réserver un billet d'avion lorsque Oliver était rentré dans son bureau, l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé avant de la féliciter pour sa présentation. Il lui expliqua que le Conseil validait le projet, que des puces allaient bientôt faire leur entrée dans les hôpitaux, les centres de rééducation pour aider les gens à mieux vivre. C'était à ce moment qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle prenait quelques jours pour partir à Central City, Oliver ne voulant pas être loin de sa dulcinée trop longtemps avait tout organisé en quelques minutes avec son assistant Gerry pour réserver un hôtel, et demander au pilote du jet de prévoir leur plan de vol.

Quand ils étaient entrés pour la première fois dans cet hôtel extravagant, Felicity avait été émerveillée, par la décoration de la chambre, par la vue depuis le balcon. Elle connaissait Central City depuis des années et pourtant elle n'avait jamais trouvé la ville aussi belle que ce jour-là du balcon de leur magnifique suite. Elle l'avait réprimandé pour la somme d'argent qu'il avait probablement dépensée, il lui avait souri, posé un baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille que rien n'était trop beau, ou bien trop chère pour pouvoir avoir la chance de la regarder sourire et être heureuse.

Ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur journée de vendredi ainsi que la nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel à faire l'amour. Aujourd'hui ils avaient passé la journée avec sa meilleure amie et Felicity avait pu connaître beaucoup mieux Barry Allen, elle avait compris lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés que le petit ami d'Iris allait devenir un de ses meilleurs amis. A un moment Iris l'avait prise à part pour lui parler sérieusement, elles avaient fait les magasins, ce qui avait permis à Felicity d'obtenir quelques cadeaux pour Thea, Roy, Tommy, John, Lyla et Curtis.

\- Felicity ! Ils se passent quelque chose entre Oliver et toi n'est-ce pas ?, avait-elle demandé

\- Nous sommes amis, avait-elle répondu

\- Ne me mens pas, je vois la façon dont tu le regardes...Tu n'as jamais posé ce regard sur Billy

\- D'accord ! Tu as raison je suis amoureuse de lui, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit encore...J'ai peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose, avait-elle déclaré

\- Felicity ! J'adore Oliver tu le sais...,

\- Mais tu ne penses pas que nous devrions avoir une relation, avait répondu Felicity

\- Non ! Tout le contraire...Il est parfait pour toi...Il est attentionné, boit tes paroles, mêmes tes babillages...Depuis votre rencontre sur cette route, je sais qu'il n'a pensé à aucune autre femme...Comme si il attendait que tu sois prête pour être avec lui. Je ne crois pas que tu doives avoir peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi et que tu dois lui avouer tes sentiments

\- Tu es sûre ! Peut-être que je devrais attendre qu'il le fasse en premier, avait-elle déclaré

\- Oliver ne le fera pas Felicity, il attendra toujours que tu sois prête car sa priorité est ton bonheur.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?, avait-elle demandé

\- Il a appelé Barry le soir où tu es sortie de son appartement en colère...Il s'est confié, la possibilité de te perdre le terrorisait, avait-elle répondu

Felicity n'avait su quoi dire après cet aveux de sa meilleure amie, d'apprendre qu'Oliver avait eu besoin de se confier après leur dispute lui comprima le cœur, elle avait promis à Iris qu'elle y réfléchirait et elles étaient retournées vers leur compagnon. Elle sortit de ces pensées et s'avança dans la pièce, laissant tomber la main d'Oliver et plaçant les sacs sur le sol avant de se tourner vers lui, sa robe d'été tournoyant autour d'elle alors qu'elle lui souriait.

\- Cette journée était parfaite...De voir papa et Iris m'a fait tellement de bien, dit-elle, un soupçon d'excitation dans sa voix.

Elle lui sourit vivement et se rapprocha de lui, le poussant à relâcher les sacs entre ses mains. Quand il le fit, elle glissa une main sur sa poitrine et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement

\- Ai-je mentionné que tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde? Demanda-t-elle doucement, le mot ne lui semblant même plus étrange.

\- C'est facile quand j'ai la meilleure petite amie du monde, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la rapprochant de lui.

Il abaissa la bretelle de sa robe avec son nez et embrassa son épaule nue. Il lui mordilla légèrement la peau avant de lever la tête pour la regarder à nouveau.

\- Je suis content que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, dit-il

Il savait que Felicity lui donnerait du fil à retordre à propos de la suite privée, mais cela en valait la peine de voir le regard sur son visage en voyant la vue du balcon. Elle souriait depuis leur arrivée et il adorait la voir si heureuse. Il adorait également le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, sans téléphone cellulaire, sans ordinateur et sans aucun rappel du monde extérieur. Il avait aussi adoré passer du temps avec Iris et Barry, d'entendre la journaliste parler de leur jeunesse, de voir Felicity si enthousiaste de revoir son père, de la voir rougir lorsqu'il avait expliqué que sans elle la puce ne serait pas prête, qu'il était fière de l'avoir dans sa compagnie et qu'il était persuadé qu'un jour une tour avec Smoak Technologie verrait le jour. Oliver ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi détendu.

\- Je le suis, dit-elle doucement en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

La vérité était qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où elle s'était plus amusée, mais pas que. Elle était vraiment heureuse avec Oliver. C'était presque comme un rêve, un rêve qu'elle ne voulait pas voir prendre fin. Elle avait un avenir professionnel grâce à Oliver, elle travaillait avec les ordinateurs sa passion de toujours, elle pouvait faire évoluer le monde, aider les gens avec la technologie qu'elle créait avec son collègue qu'elle appréciait énormément. Elle vivait chaque jour tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité dans sa carrière professionnelle, et sa vie personnelle était parfaite aussi à tout point de vue.

Oliver était toujours si attentionné envers elle, si doux, leurs moments intimes étaient parfait à chaque instant, même pendant ces moments-là il faisait passer son plaisir avant le sien. Felicity aimait Oliver, elle savait que cette fois-ci elle ne s'était pas trompée, Oliver n'était pas qu'un ami à ses yeux comme avait pu l'être Billy... C'était lui l'homme de sa vie. Elle voulait lui déclarer son amour pour lui, mais intérieurement elle avait peur qu'il ne ressente pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle rompit le baiser une minute plus tard, un sourire tirant toujours ses lèvres.

\- Alors, M. Queen, maintenant c'est à toi de choisir ce que nous allons faire de la soirée, Dit-elle en croisant son regard.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir me donner ce genre de pouvoir, Melle Smoak ?, Taquina Oliver.

Il se pencha de nouveau, réalisant un chemin de baisers le long de son cou et jusqu'à son oreille alors qu'il laissait sa main glisser sur son corps pour masser ses fesses. Il sourit contre sa peau quand elle gémit. Il lui donna un dernier baiser et recula avant de se laisser aller à l'emmener dans la chambre et lui faire de nouveau l'amour. Parfois, tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour être excité était le son de ses gémissements, il aimait sa réactivité à son contact. Et il était fou amoureux d'elle, il voulait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, souvent lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, les trois mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue, mais Oliver ne savait pas si elle était encore prête à les entendre. Ils étaient heureux ensemble il le savait, le voyait au sourire constant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, Felicity était très épanouie dans son travail, dans leur vie personnelle, mais avec ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Billy il ne voulait pas la pressuriser et risquer de la perdre.

\- En fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi, déclara-t-il

Il embrassa le dos de sa main et la tint dans la sienne alors qu'il la conduisait au balcon. Les portes étaient ouvertes et ils marchèrent dehors où il y avait une table déjà dressée près de la balustrade pour pouvoir regarder le coucher de soleil sur la ville alors qu'ils mangeaient. Il tira la chaise de Felicity pour elle et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il versa à chacun un verre de champagne, puis les posa sur la table et s'assit, faisant signe à la jeune femme d'ouvrir le récipient devant elle.

\- J'ai demandé au chef de te le préparer, je sais de source sûre que c'était ton plat préféré lorsque tu n'étais qu'une enfant, dit-il doucement.

Le cœur de Felicity battait contre sa poitrine, son expression s'adoucissant alors qu'elle regardait la table, puis son regard se posa enfin sur Oliver. La poitrine serrée d'émotion, elle souleva le couvercle et vit le plat de pâtes au fromage que sa mère lui préparait toujours, c'était le seul qu'elle avait su cuisiner. Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était probablement la plus belle chose qu'une personne n'ait jamais faite pour elle. Le voyage, la chambre, le dîner, tout était pratiquement pris en charge pour elle, tout cela grâce à Oliver.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher l'humidité qui s'était accumulée dans ses yeux. Elle avait passé de nombreuses années avec un homme qu'elle n'avait pas réellement aimé, elle s'était effacée pour lui, acceptant de l'épouser, de déraciner sa vie. Mais maintenant, elle avait évidemment trouvé la personne idéale pour elle, un homme qui passait ses journées à la rendre heureuse, qui lui avait donné le travail de ses rêves, qui avait attendu qu'elle soit prête pour lui. Felicity déglutit difficilement et posa une main sur celle d'Oliver.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies eu tous ces ennuis pour moi, que tu ais pensé à ma mère aujourd'hui, elle t'aurait adoré, dit-elle doucement,

Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, quand elle rompit le baiser, elle se recula et tint son regard, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle sortait sa langue et humidifiait ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, incapable de le garder plus longtemps. Elle leva la main le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire si tu ressens la même chose ou pas...Je voulais juste que tu le saches, dit-elle doucement.

Felicity pressa légèrement sa main avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder en arrière le dîner qu'il lui avait offert. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'une sensation de chaleur s'installait en lui. Oliver serra fort sa main, attendant qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Quand elle finit par le regarder, il pouvait voir la couleur sur ses joues et une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point elle était adorable et quelle chance il avait d'avoir été sur cette route il y a deux ans.

\- Felicity, je t'aime aussi. Oliver vit l'éclair de surprise dans ses yeux et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Tu m'épates tous les jours et je ne peux pas croire que j'ai la chance de ne pas seulement t'avoir dans ma vie, mais de m'aimer aussi. Je t'aime tellement, Felicity, depuis si longtemps. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse comme tu le mérites, avoua-t-il

Il embrassa de nouveau sa main, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa peau alors qu'il observait son visage. Elle était si belle et elle était toute à lui. Il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas, mais Oliver avait prévu de passer le reste de sa vie à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre aussi heureuse que possible.

\- Comme créer un poste rien que pour moi, pour que je revienne à la maison près de mes proches, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme perdue coulait sur sa joue. Curtis m'a peut-être avoué ce secret.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire la raison de ton embauche, il ne sait pas garder un secret, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour avec ta douceur, ta sincérité, ta tendresse. Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme tu le fais. Je t'ai toujours surnommé mon héros Oliver, car c'est exactement ce que tu es à mes yeux. Tu m'as sauvé de temps de manières depuis notre rencontre, professionnellement et personnellement que je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour réussir à te rendre tout ce que tu m'a apporté, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue et en passant son pouce sous son œil.

\- Tu me rends au centuple tous les jours ce que je t'ai apporté en étant simplement à mes côtés Felicity. Te rencontrer, t'aider, fut la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise, car cette rencontre m'a apporté ce qui manquait dans ma vie...L'amour. Je t'aime plus que tout, dit-il lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi plus que tout Oliver, dit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oliver lui rendit son baiser, l'approfondissant lentement alors que ses doigts s'enchevêtraient dans ses cheveux. Il recula lentement, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux alors qu'il la regardait.

\- Nous devrions manger avant que la nourriture ne refroidisse, suggéra-t-il

Il était à environ dix secondes de lui dire qu'ils devraient juste sauter le dîner, mais il voulait vraiment qu'elle voie le coucher du soleil. Il savait qu'elle s'en était voulu longtemps d'avoir quitté Central City pour suivre Billy à New-York. Elle lui avait raconté qu'étant jeune elle aimait partir avec Iris dans les hauteurs de la ville pour regarder le coucher du soleil pensant à leurs mères respective, espérant qu'elles les regardaient devenir des femmes. Ce soir il voulait partager cela avec elle.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Elle ne voulait alors plus qu'oublier le dîner et se perdre en lui, mais elle supposait que cela pouvait attendre le moment.

\- Pour mémoire, de venir travailler dans ta compagnie a été la meilleure décision que je n'ai jamais prise, lui dit-elle avant de changer de chaise pour qu'elle soit près de lui, voulant être plus proche.

Elle pressa un baiser sur sa joue et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens, alors que le bonheur lui envahissait la poitrine. Il y a des années elle avait pris une décision qu'elle regrettait souvent, suivre Billy à New-York, mettre tous ces rêves de côté pour qu'il concrétise les siens avait été la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Mais avec Oliver elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en quittant Duluth pour venir vivre à Starling City, la meilleure de sa vie qui la rendait extrêmement heureuse.

Il l'embrassa doucement, posant son front contre le sien pendant un moment avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil, il déplaça un peu de la nourriture du plat dans l'assiette de Felicity, fit de même avec sa propre assiette et laissa sa main reposer sur sa cuisse. Son regard se posa sur le soleil qui disparaissait derrière les immeubles, ce coucher de soleil avec la femme de sa vie était le plus beau qu'il avait pu voir de sa vie. Felicity regardait le coucher de soleil inondant de couleur orange et rouge le ciel et les immeubles de la ville, ses yeux étaient remplis de pure bonheur à pouvoir participer à un tel spectacle avec l'homme de sa vie.

Ils tournèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre en même temps, happés par cette alchimie qui les unissait, ils se sourirent, et doucement avancèrent leurs lèvres l'un vers l'autre partageant un doux baiser. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela allait être une nuit magnifique et ils prévoyaient d'en profiter pleinement.

Ils se concentrèrent tous les deux sur leur dîner pendant un moment, discutant parfois des magasins qu'ils avaient visités avec Barry et Iris, plaisantant sur ce que Curtis penserait du sombrero qu'ils lui avaient acheté. Oliver était convaincu qu'il ne le porterait jamais mais Felicity lui dit qu'elle trouverait un moyen de lui faire porter un jour. Alors que les couleurs changeaient dans le ciel, Oliver se rapprocha encore de Felicity, l'enveloppant de ses bras et la tenant tout près d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te le dire, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra au rythme des mots et elle se déplaça sur son siège et détourna les yeux du soleil couchant alors qu'elle frottait son nez contre le menton. Je t'aime plus, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers légers contre sa mâchoire et se traînant jusqu'à son cou. Felicity gratta légèrement les dents contre la peau de sa gorge alors qu'une de ses mains glissait vers le haut et sous sa chemise, ses ongles grattant doucement sur ses muscles abdominaux.

\- J'aime tout chez toi. Ta bonté, ton altruisme, ton corps, marmonna-t-elle contre sa peau alors qu'elle aspirait fort son pouls, un besoin urgent de le marquer comme sien.

Felicity se leva de son siège et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle s'éloigna de son cou et prit sa joue en coupe. Elle resta assise ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, tenant son regard tandis que le soleil se couchait derrière eux. Elle se déplaça à nouveau et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif, cajolant sa bouche lentement alors qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans le dos des siens.

Oliver lui rendit son baiser, gémissant alors que ses doigts taquinaient ses abdominaux et que ses muscles se contractaient sous son contact. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir fermement sur ses genoux tandis que son autre main dérivait sur son dos, frottant sa peau à travers le tissu fin de sa robe. Sa bouche était pressante et il l'embrassa aussi désespérément jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la fois essoufflés et à bout de souffle. Il rencontra ses yeux, sa gorge se desséchant à voir le désir familier se former dans ses iris bleus. Sans un mot, Oliver se leva, la tenant dans ses bras alors qu'il la ramenait dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Les mois passèrent, Felicity et Curtis continuèrent leur association et créèrent d'autres technologies innovantes. Un soir elle rentra dans le loft d'Oliver où elle avait emménagé après cette nuit-là à Central Citry et le trouva à côté d'une table dressée, un genoux à terre avec un écrin dans la main. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à courir pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser.

Quelque mois plus tard, Felicity attendait dans la petite pièce de la chapelle, elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, elle aimait la robe qu'elle avait choisi elle-même. Tout en se regardant dans le miroir elle savait qu'elle ne commettait pas d'erreur, et c'est avec une confiance et un bonheur absolu qu'elle se dirigea vers l'autel où l'attendait son héros, son amour, l'homme de sa vie, Oliver Queen. Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux avec à leurs côtés Iris et Barry comme témoins, Noah qui était heureux pour sa fille, Thea et Roy qui attendaient un heureux événement, et tous leurs amis pour célébrer ce jour magique.

Rien dans le monde aurait pu prédire cette rencontre entre deux inconnus ce jour-là, mais l'amour se trouvait souvent où on l'attendait le moins, dans une rue, pas loin d'une église et se construisait doucement pour devenir le véritable amour, pour un homme dans une voiture et une femme en robe de mariée.

Oliver et Felicity s'aimèrent toute leur vie, eurent deux enfants magnifiques et quittèrent ce monde, ensemble, main dans la main regardant un coucher de soleil à New-York, là où tout avait commencé, cinquante ans plus tôt.

**##############################**

**Et voilà cette histoire est terminée en espérant que ce dernier chapitre était à la hauteur de vos envies.**

**Mardi je vous posterais une nouvelle histoire qui sera moins douce, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que celle-ci.**

**J'attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
